Perdido em você
by Liss Campbell
Summary: Para derrotar seu pior inimigo Inuyasha Taisho precisa de mais que força. Ele precisa de Kagome Higurashi. Mas agora ele poderá sacrificar a mulher por quem se apaixonou perdidamente? E se não o fizer, como derrotar Naraku? ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON!
1. Chapter 1

Olá, gente. Mais uma adaptação de um livro que eu simplesmente adoro. Essa história é mística e realmente fascinante. Gostaria de fazer alguns comentários pessoais a respeito dela.

Primeiro, o Inuyasha nessa história é meio homem e meio lobo, o que eu achei extremamente parecido com o Kouga. Pensei em mudar pra deixar ele meio homem e meio cachorro, mas percebi que ia ter que fazer alterações demais na história, então deixei assim mesmo.

A segunda coisa é que esse livro realmente se parece com a história original de Inuyasha e Kagome, especialmente nos acontecimentos do Kanketsu-Hen, mas não vou dar detalhes, é claro.

Espero que gostem da leitura ;D

...

**CAP****Í****TULO I**

_Carnebwen, Cornu__a__lha. Primavera de 1815._

_Como ser__á__ enfrentar os credores sem se preocupar em ar rumar dinheiro para pagar as contas?, _perguntava-se Kagome ao calcular o que devia.

Com um suspiro, deixou a caneta de lado e alongou as costas. Fazia um mês que a prima Kikyou falecera. Embora nunca houvessem se dado realmente bem, ao menos faziam companhia uma à outra.

O vento balançava a cortina, prenunciando uma tempes tade. A tranquilidade da casa próxima ao vilarejo e o anún cio de chuva a fizeram pensar na Espanha e nas risadas do pai e seus camaradas conversando até tarde da noite.

Kagome fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dos cadáveres da queles mesmos homens espalhados na capela, na Espanha, e a barriga do pai aberta num corte profundo que descia do peito até o abdômen, como se este houvesse sido rasgado pelas garras de um animal selvagem.

Com um calafrio, admitiu que era melhor estar ali. Não sabia como iria pagar as contas, mas ao menos tinha comi da, bebida e uma moradia que não se movia ao sabor de ordens vindas da Inglaterra. Ali estava segura.

A chuva não tardou a chegar: pingos grossos se chocando contra o telhado. O barulho era tão forte que ela quase nem percebeu o ruído de algo se movimentando lá fora. Imóvel, aguçou os ouvidos para escutar melhor, porém o ruído não tornou a ocorrer; só mesmo o barulho da chuva e das ondas do mar à distância.

Ao tornar a relaxar, um uivo agudo cortou o ar. Parecia vir do vilarejo e logo foi seguido por outros uivos, estes vin dos dos montes ao redor de Carnebwen.

_C__ã__es de ca__ç__a, _pensou.

Sem poder evitar, lembrou-se dos contos sobre seres mágicos que o pai contava ao redor da fogueira do acampa mento. Seres sobrenaturais buscando vítimas para saciar sua sede de sangue. Preocupada, levantou-se e foi fechar a janela.

Em seguida sorriu, dizendo a si mesma que tais seres não existiam, ou ao menos não existiam mais. Eram his tórias de antigamente, de uma época em que se dizia que os demônios andavam à solta. Lendas. Mesmo porque os uivos haviam cessado e a chuva já amainara, trazendo de volta a calma do campo.

Seu pai era obcecado por histórias sobrenaturais, no en tanto ela sempre se recusara a acreditar em superstições. Os uivos que ouvira certamente provinham dos cães de caça de lorde Hakudoshi perseguindo algum caçador ilegal. Bom se ria que o pobre caçador conseguisse escapar, caso contrário, os cães o destroçariam.

O relógio bateu dez horas da noite, fazendo-a pensar que havia gastado um tempo enorme calculando o que tinha de pagar sem ter recursos para tanto. Como não havia nada mais a fazer, melhor seria tomar um chá para se aquecer.

Ajeitando o xale sobre os ombros, foi para a cozinha, nos fundos da casa. A única vela acesa não bastava para dissi par as sombras e, de repente, ela pensou ouvir outro ruído, desta vez vindo do quintal.

Uma lufada de ar soprou, apagando a vela e escurecen do tudo. Ao aguçar os ouvidos, notou distintamente o som de uma respiração forte, quase ofegante, do lado de fora da porta.

Havia alguém ali!

Sentindo o sangue congelar, Kagome prendeu a respira ção e permaneceu imóvel. A porta fechada não bastava para fazê-la se sentir segura. Afinal, a casa ficava no meio do campo e longe do vilarejo. Não teria para onde correr, e gri tar também não adiantaria.

A porta se abriu de repente e o vulto de um homem apa receu. Ele ficou parado sob o umbral, a cabeça pendida para baixo, a mão tocando o batente para sustentá-lo. Parecia ferido como se viesse de uma batalha. No ar, um cheiro de suor misturado a sangue confirmava que ele estava machu cado. Um aroma ao qual ela se habituara nas incursões mi litares ao lado do pai.

Quando o estranho deu dois passos cambaleantes e adentrou a cozinha, Kagome prendeu a respiração. Não podia ser um caçador que entrara ilegalmente nas terras de lorde Hakudoshi. O desconhecido tinha o porte de um guerreiro e, mesmo ferido, sua presença demandava respeito. Era forte e tinha cabelos longos, agora ensopados pela chuva.

E a fitava com um olhar profundo; talvez, ameaçador.

— Você é Kagome Higurashi. — Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

Engolindo em seco, ela meneou a cabeça, concordando.

— Vim buscar o relicário.

Antes que Kagome pudesse dizer algo, ele deu outro passo em sua direção. Então curvou o corpo e dobrou os joelhos, desabando sobre o chão de pedras da cozinha.

InuYasha acordou ouvindo o som suave da chuva no telhado. Seu corpo doía, sua visão estava turva. Suava, sentindo frio e calor ao mesmo tempo.

Sentia também o sangue circulando nas veias e espa lhando sua energia vital.

Seu corpo se curava rapidamente dos ferimentos, como acontecia com todos de sua espécie. Todavia, ainda levaria algum tempo para se restabelecer totalmente e ficar pronto para outra luta. Os _Keun Marow _deviam estar por perto, e certamente nenhuma mágica seria capaz de manter os Cães afastados, caso sentissem o cheiro de seu sangue ou do de Kagome Higurashi. Tal como ele, aqueles endemoniados possuíam olfato apurado.

Apesar da dor, ele se sentou. Encontrava-se no chão da cozinha, perto do fogão a lenha. A moça o enrolara em co bertores, porém ele ainda vestia as roupas molhadas. Ela havia retirado suas botas, o que demonstrava certo senso de hospitalidade.

Ao apalpar a cintura, notou que ela recolhera a espada que ele sempre trazia consigo.

Antes mesmo de vê-la, InuYasha sentiu seu cheiro.

— Quem é você?

Ao virar rapidamente a cabeça, ele a viu sentada numa cadeira, a poucos metros. Com uma pistola nas mãos, a jo vem o mantinha sob mira.

— Costuma receber visitas com uma arma? — ele perguntou, erguendo ligeiramente a mão num gesto de rendição.

— Visitas, não. Intrusos, com certeza. Ainda não respon deu à minha pergunta. Quem é você?

A despeito da situação, InuYasha não pôde deixar de se im pressionar com a coragem da moça. Isso era bom, pois ela precisaria de muita coragem para enfrentar o que estava por vir, principalmente se os Cães os descobrissem.

— Meu nome é InuYasha Taisho. Faz dois anos que a venho procurando, srta. Higurashi. É uma mulher difícil de rastrear, até mesmo para alguém com os meus poderes — comentou com um leve sorriso.

— Que poderes são esses? — quis saber Kagome, surpresa. Uma surpresa que não passou despercebida a InuYasha. — Se é um caçador que entrou ilegalmente nestas terras, saiba que lorde Hakudoshi é impiedoso nesses casos.

— Pareço um caçador ilegal? — retrucou InuYasha, fitando-a nos olhos e sentindo que ela se encontrava tensa. A besta dentro dele era capaz de perceber quando os outros tinham medo. — O que fez com minha espada?

— Escondi. Você a terá de volta se responder às minhas perguntas.

— Melhor devolver minha arma — ele replicou, ten tando não soar ameaçador, e já notando que não valeria a pena discutir com a moça que encontrara após tanto tem po de procura.

— Não confio em você.

— Se tivesse intenção de machucá-la, não necessitaria de minha espada. Meus dedos ao redor de seu pescoço se riam suficientes.

— Crê que vai conquistar minha confiança ao dizer tais coisas? Se não é um caçador ilegal, por que os cães o perse guiam? Está ferido, vi o sangue em suas roupas.

— Não é tão grave quanto parece — assegurou InuYasha, sabendo que a cada minuto que passava seu corpo se resta belecia dos machucados. — Não eram cães de caça que me perseguiam. Eram os _Keun Marow. _Mas não conseguiram me vencer, e Naraku certamente os punirá por isso.

— Vou perguntar mais uma vez — continuou Kagome, mantendo a pistola pronta para atirar. — Quem ou _o que _é você? O que quer de mim? Se for necessário, posso completar o trabalho que esses tais _Keun Marow _não terminaram.

Respirando fundo, InuYasha controlou a irritação. Teria de fornecer algumas explicações, mas não podia revelar todos os motivos que o haviam levado até ali.

— Eu já disse meu nome. Eu era amigo de seu pai. Ele guardava algo para mim: algo valioso e que precisava ser ocultado. Um relicário. Fui ferido na mesma emboscada que o matou. Quando me recuperei, você havia desaparecido, e o relicário também.

— Conheceu meu pai? — quis saber Kagome, surpresa.

— Sinto muito que ele tenha morrido — reafirmou InuYasha, desvencilhando-se dos cobertores. O movimento fa zia os machucados arder e queimar, porém ele prosseguiu. — Tentei encontrar informação a seu respeito nos registros do Exército, mas não a mencionavam.

— O Exército prefere não guardar informação a respeito dos órfãos dos soldados que morrem nas batalhas — retru cou Kagome, irônica.

— Seu pai a amava muito — assegurou InuYasha, erguendo-se para se pôr em pé a despeito da dor que ainda sentia.

— Ele me amava como um oficial ama o subalterno que lava suas meias e prepara a comida.

— Seu pai lhe garantiu um futuro, pois a tornou herdei ra de seus bens.

— A maneira como fala faz parecer que meu pai era um santo. Os bens que ele me deixou ele roubou dos franceses... Mas não vou reclamar. Embora eu já não tenha mais nada, ao menos isso me possibilitou voltar para cá.

De repente, Kagome cerrou os olhos um instante.

_Ser__á__ que percebe que posso ler seus pensamentos?, _pen sou InuYasha, dando um passo na direção da moça. Ele tinha esse poder, mas os mortais normais não eram capazes de sentir quando tentava penetrar-lhes a mente.

_A menos que ela..._

Não pôde terminar o que pensava, pois Kagome tornou a abrir os olhos e ergueu ainda mais a pistola.

— Eu avisei de antemão, mas não quis me levar a sério — ainda disse antes de atirar.

Enquanto sentia a bala entrando pelas costelas, InuYasha deu um salto e se atirou sobre ela. O tiro não seria capaz de matá-lo, e também desse ferimento se recuperaria. Sem hesitar, ele a derrubou no chão e a imobilizou, deitando-se sobre seu corpo.

— Solte-me! — gritou Kagome começando a lutar, mas InuYasha foi mais rápido e fez a pistola voar longe com um golpe.

— Não a soltarei enquanto não prometer que não vai mais tentar me matar. Precisamos conversar.

Kagome ainda tentou acertá-lo com os punhos cerrados, porém ele segurou seus braços, imobilizando-a totalmente.

— Posso matá-lo depois de conversarmos? — ela pergun tou com sarcasmo, os olhos castanhos faiscando.

InuYasha a fitou nos olhos. Mesmo furiosa, ela era uma linda mulher.

— Depois que conversarmos, talvez não queira mais me matar. Quem sabe até vá me ajudar — sugeriu, fitando os lábios carnudos e de contornos suaves da bela srta. Higurashi. Lábios que pediam para ser beijados. — E já que estamos nesta posição... — Fazia tempo que não se deitava com uma mulher e seu corpo já começava a reagir, excitado.

— Arrogante, prepotente! — exclamou Kagome, recome çando a lutar.

Nesse momento, os uivos tornaram a soar, e desta vez não se encontravam muito longe.

_Os C__ã__es me farejam, _pensou InuYasha.

Fazendo-a calar-se com um olhar, ele sussurrou as pala vras mágicas que poderiam despistar os _Keun Marow. _Eles até poderiam se aproximar da casa, mas a mágica os faria perder o rastro e, com um pouco de sorte, seguiriam adiante.

— Mantenha-se quieta — comandou ao ouvir ruídos lá fora.

Os ruídos logo cessaram e o silêncio retornou.

— O que estava lá fora? — sussurrou Kagome ao notar que ele relaxara. Quando InuYasha fez menção de se levantar, ela o reteve pelo braço. — Responda!

— Os _Keun Marow. _Foram embora, mas não conseguirei despistá-los por muito tempo. Poderia lançar uma mágica para envolver o povoado inteiro, mas perdi muito sangue e não sei se serei capaz. Não posso garantir que eles não nos encontrem mais tarde.

Apesar do perigo, InuYasha não pôde deixar de sentir o cor po firme de Kagome sob o seu. Mesmo amedrontada, o brilho castanho de seus olhos e os lábios rosados eram um convite às carícias. Ele sabia que a lua já se erguera no céu e isso o tornava ainda mais sensível.

Num impulso, inclinou o rosto e a beijou na boca.

Kagome reagiu, lutando para se desvencilhar, mas ao cabo de um instante acabou se rendendo. Relaxando, enlaçou os braços pelas costas do intruso e aceitou o beijo, enquanto o puxava para mais perto.

A resposta de Kagome excitou InuYasha ainda mais. Na po sição em que se encontrava, ele sabia que seria capaz de obter uma rendição total caso quisesse. Bastaria puxar a saia, livrá-la da roupa de baixo e penetrá-la...

Era tentador! E, pensando bem, que motivos ele teria para não fazê-lo?

Kagome recobrou o senso rapidamente. Virando o rosto, in terrompeu o beijo. Acertou-o com o cotovelo no local onde a bala havia perfurado a costela.

Com um uivo de dor, InuYasha rolou para o lado, libertando-a. Erguendo-se rapidamente, ela limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

— Quem pensa que é? — perguntou num tom que mistu rava confusão e desprezo. — Não pode simplesmente inva dir minha casa, me atacar e agir como se eu devesse lhe ser grata. Quem vai me salvar de você?

InuYasha a fitou de alto a baixo, apreciando o corpo que despertara seu desejo. Mas não podia seguir adiante e sedu zi-la, pois isso só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis. Não podia se envolver com quem em breve teria de matar.

— Foi somente um beijo e nada mais. Não tornará a acontecer — garantiu a contragosto.

Kagome não mais se moveu depois que InuYasha a fez sentar-se e trouxe uma xícara do chá que permanecia morno sobre o fogão a lenha. Os acontecimentos inesperados a haviam deixado sem ação.

— Vou revistar em torno da casa — ele disse, caminhan do para a porta.

Ao vê-lo sair, Kagome sentiu-se mais segura. A sensação não durou muito, substituída por uma impressão diferente: a de que nunca mais estaria segura.

Perturbada, tomou um gole do chá. Seguiu rememoran do o que tinha ouvido. O intruso não parecia ser um soldado, pois exalava mais força e poder que qualquer combatente, por mais corajoso que este fosse. Sendo assim, o que o teria levado ao campo de batalha?

Ele mencionara um relicário, um tesouro valioso que seu pai mantivera seguro, mas a história era confusa. Talvez se tratasse de um artigo pilhado na guerra.

— Em breve amanhecerá. Não poderão nos atacar de pois de o sol aparecer.

Ao erguer o olhar, Kagome deparou com InuYasha em pé à sua frente. Entretida com os próprios pensamentos, nem perce bera o tempo passar.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

— Sim, o chá ajudou. Obrigada.

— Achei minha espada lá fora — ele avisou, tocando a arma que trazia presa à cintura. — Espero que já confie em mim o suficiente para não achar que pretendo matá-la.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela refletiu que na realidade não tinha certeza de nada. Afinal, o que havia mudado desde que aquele intruso invadira sua casa no meio da noite? Que garantia podia ter a respeito do que ele pretendia? Havia tantas perguntas sem resposta.

— Sei que precisa saber mais e que não teve respos tas para todas as perguntas — ele declarou de repente. — Contarei o que posso contar, mas não posso contar tudo; mesmo porque há coisas nas quais você não acreditaria.

— Está vendo? São coisas assim que me dão a sensação de estar vivendo um pesadelo. Você fala como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, caminhou normalmente após ter leva do um tiro e recitou palavras mágicas para que esses tais Cães não possam farejá-lo. Como quer que eu me sinta?

— Sou capaz de ler alguns pensamentos — InuYasha ex plicou, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado dela.

— Mas só os mais focados e fortes. Nasci com esse dom e meu corpo se cura rapidamente de ferimentos. Tenho tam bém o poder de utilizar magia para lutar. Na minha espécie, somos todos assim.

— E qual é a sua "espécie"? — quis saber Kagome, tentan do se concentrar no que ouvia e não se deixar levar pela perturbação que a proximidade dele causava.

— _Amhas-draoi. _Somos mais conhecidos como _Os Outros. _Seres nascidos entre o mundo sobrenatural e o mundo humano.

— Como feiticeiras, magos e fadas? Isso é lenda. Tais seres não passam de mitos ou histórias para se contar ao redor de uma fogueira.

— Você queria respostas e eu as dei. Não posso obrigá-la a acreditar no que digo.

— E essas criaturas que o perseguiam? Também são _amhas-draoi?_

— Sim, mas pertencem ao lado negativo do mundo so brenatural. Há algo mais que precisa saber: não é a mim que tentam capturar e sim você. Querem capturá-la para se apoderar do relicário que você guarda.

Sem se conter, Kagome ergueu-se e bufou, incrédula.

— Basta, já ouvi o bastante. Não sei o que pretende ao me dizer tanta bobagem, mas não conseguirá me amedron tar, se é o que quer.

— Preciso reaver o relicário — disse InuYasha, tocando-a no braço. — É uma caixa não muito grande, antiga e adornada com pedras preciosas. Lembra-se agora?

Kagome semicerrou os olhos, tentando rememorar os dias após a morte do pai: a dor, a confusão, e por fim a excitação de partir do acampamento militar e retornar à Inglaterra.

— Creio que me lembro de algo assim. Mas faz muito tempo que não vejo essa caixa. Talvez tenha se perdido du rante minha viagem de volta... ou tenha sido roubada.

— Não é a primeira vez que o relicário some, mas creio que você ainda o tem, apesar de não se lembrar.

Cansada daquela conversa, Kagome resolveu parar de discutir.

— Vou dormir. Pode pernoitar aqui embaixo, mas eu o quero longe daqui quando eu acordar, amanhã.

— Confia em mim o bastante para me deixar permane cer em sua casa enquanto dorme?

— Não confio em você, mas admito que poderia ter me machucado se quisesse. De qualquer forma, tenho mais medo daquelas coisas que rondavam lá fora — explicou Kagome, erguendo-se e se preparando para subir para o pe queno quarto, na parte superior da casa.

— E quanto ao relicário? — InuYasha a reteve pelo braço.

— Boa noite, sr. Taisho. E, se eu tiver sorte, adeus. — Apesar de estar decidida a subir e se recolher, Kagome não conseguiu se afastar. InuYasha a fitava com uma expressão sé ria e profunda, porém se manteve calado.

Ela deu-lhe as costas e se afastou rumo à escada.

— Durma bem, Kagome Higurashi. — Ela o ouviu murmu rar lá embaixo, antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

Fitando o escuro parque londrino, do outro lado da janela, Naraku Onigumo tentava aparentar indiferença. Interiormente, porém, estava furioso.

— Vocês o perderam?

— Pensamos que a dor pela morte da irmã fosse enfra quecê-lo e desorientá-lo — disse com voz sibilante uma das duas criaturas sombrias que tinham vindo lhe trazer notí cias sobre a busca.

A simples menção ao assassinato que haviam perpe trado fez Naraku sorrir, mas ele logo recuperou o tom circunspeto. InuYasha Taisho, filho primogênito da família, era um problema.

Naraku tornou a fitar seus comandados. Os _Keun Marow _eram caçadores a mando das forças sobrenaturais negati vas, e tinham o apelido de Cães pela capacidade de farejar. Além disso, quando encontravam outro ser sobrenatural, o destroçavam e se alimentavam de sua carne e sangue, o que lhes trazia ainda mais força e energia. Eram temidos tanto pelos humanos quanto por outros seres mágicos. Malignos rastreadores, eram praticamente infalíveis.

— Você nos instruiu a seguir InuYasha à distância — pros seguiu o que aparentava ser o chefe do grupo. — Disse que não devíamos obstruir seu caminho até ele encontrar o relicário. Fizemos o que nos mandou fazer.

— Não são capazes de pensar por si próprios? — per guntou Naraku, virando-se com gesto brusco. Numa reação automática de defesa, o Cão maligno arregaçou os dentes para se proteger de um golpe que não ocorreu.

— Tínhamos receio de contrariá-lo, senhor — respondeu o _Keun Marow. _— Perdemos o rastro porque InuYasha decerto aplicou uma mágica para esconder seu cheiro. Uma mágica que só foi possível por causa de um odor novo que farejamos e que também não conhecíamos... de uma entidade desconhecida, a qual não pudemos identificar.

Uma mágica nova? Uma entidade desconhecida? Algo ou alguém que nem seres tão ancestrais quanto eles sabia o que era?

_Interessante, _pensou Naraku. Um dado novo que não dimi nuía a importância da caça a InuYasha Taisho, e acrescentava algo inesperado à missão.

InuYasha encontraria o relicário para ele, e depois que a caixa fosse aberta, possibilitando a reunião dos três irmãos Onigumo, os Cães poderiam finalmente se alimentar da carne e sangue de InuYasha, assimilando assim também sua magia. Alimentados pelos dons de InuYasha, eles se tornariam um exército invencível.

— Muito bem, prossiga na busca. Quero que encontre InuYasha Taisho, mas instrua seus homens a se manterem aten tos a esse novo odor — disse, aproximando-se e agarrando o Cão-chefe pelo pescoço como se fosse estrangulá-lo. — Não quero ouvir que falharam outra vez, e não subestimem InuYasha. Ele é um ser híbrido e em suas veias também corre sangue mortal. Porém, tem um poder jamais visto nos últi mos mil anos. InuYasha pode destruir a todos vocês se quiser. Devem ser gratos por ele ter uma honra descabida que o im pede de agir assim — completou, soltando o pescoço do Cão e empurrando-o para longe. Então, virou-se para a outra criatura maligna e continuou. — Tragam-me o relicário e InuYasha Taisho. O relicário não pode ser danificado, pois a vida de meus dois irmãos e nossa reunião depende da integrida de desse objeto sagrado. Quanto a InuYasha, não me importa em que estado o tragam, desde que esteja vivo.

— E quanto à outra fonte de magia que nunca vimos? — perguntou o segundo Cão.

— Quero que a tragam inteira também. Estou curioso para estudá-la.

Kagome desceu, na manhã seguinte, sentindo-se surpreen dentemente descansada. No fundo do coração, esperava ver que os eventos da noite anterior haviam sido alucinações causadas pela preocupação e pelo cansaço; ou talvez as his tórias supersticiosas do pai a houvessem influenciado mais do que imaginava.

O relógio acabava de bater sete horas e era o único som rompendo o silêncio. A sala se encontrava vazia, assim como a cozinha, e as portas se encontravam fechadas.

— Sr. Taisho? — chamou, mas não obteve resposta. — InuYasha? — repetiu. O silêncio permaneceu.

Devia ter sido mesmo imaginação, e sua vida prossegui ria monótona como de costume.

Afinal era o que ela desejava: uma existência sem sur presas ou fatos inesperados.

Mesmo assim, admitiu que se sentira excitada ao acor dar, como se algo importante finalmente fosse acontecer; algo capaz de mudar a maneira como vivia.

Ao entrar na cozinha, notou os cobertores sobre o chão e uma cesta com ovos sobre a mesa que não estavam ali na noite anterior. Ao lado da cesta, uma mensagem: _Trazidos pelo sr. Freethy._

A mensagem fora assinada por InuYasha, provando que os fatos da noite anterior realmente haviam ocorrido. InuYasha Taisho era real!

Kagome suspirou. Os mexericos no vilarejo não tardariam a surgir quando soubessem que ela hospedara um desco nhecido. Demorara dois anos até que esquecessem o pas sado escandaloso que lhe imputaram, mas se o sr. Freethy havia encontrado InuYasha, o povoado inteiro já devia estar a par de sua presença na casa onde ela habitava sozinha.

Irritada, ia voltar para a sala quando um pequeno objeto dourado no chão da cozinha lhe chamou a atenção. Ao abaixar-se para recolhê-lo, viu que se tratava de um anel com a imagem de um lobo com a cauda entre os dentes. Ela vira um anel idêntico no dedo de InuYasha, mas aquele era muito menor e, portanto, não se tratava do mesmo. Decerto ele o perdera sem perceber. Será que retornaria para reavê-lo? Saberia que o havia perdido ali?

Kagome embrulhou o anel num lenço e o guardou no bolso do vestido. Por hora, o melhor era escondê-lo consigo.

Agora tinha de lavar o rosto, tomar o desjejum e procu rar uma solução para seu problema mais urgente: conseguir adiar outra vez o pagamento de mais um mês de aluguel atrasado. Naquela manhã encontraria o sr. Houjo, dono da casa onde ela vivia. Para tanto colocara o melhor traje que possuía na esperança de adquirir um ar respeitável.

Se a notícia da presença de InuYasha em sua casa se es palhasse, tudo estava perdido. Os habitantes do pequeno vilarejo entre os montes tinham uma moral rígida e jamais a perdoariam por hospedar um homem.

Lembrou-se do beijo que InuYasha lhe roubara. Depois de vinte e dois anos acompanhando o pai e outros soldados, Kagome sabia como os homens agiam e pensavam. InuYasha não era exceção à regra, e demonstrara fazer uso da pior arma da espécie masculina: a sedução impingida pela força.

Com um suspiro, foi terminar de se aprontar. Ao sair, notou a grama e as flores ao redor da casa pisoteadas. Na parede, marcas de lama, como se mãos sujas tivessem se apoiado ali. No chão de terra, pegadas profundas.

Os tais _Keun Marow, _pensou com um calafrio. Os seres sobrenaturais que os supersticiosos tanto temiam e cha mavam de Cães Caçadores pela capacidade que tinham de farejar e rastrear sua presa. Tinham forma humana, mas dentes pontudos e afiados, capazes de estraçalhar as víti mas. Se de fato existiam, InuYasha os chamara ali.

Subitamente, a paz que circundava a casa desapareceu, e o silêncio se tornou opressivo. Perturbada, Kagome apressou o passo em direção à trilha que levava ao vilarejo. Precisava encontrar outras pessoas para se sentir segura.

Começou a caminhar cada vez mais rápido, rumo a Carnebwen, pensando que até mesmo o temido encontro com o asqueroso sr. Houjo seria bem-vindo agora.

Ao adentrar a ruazinha principal do povoado, o tempo começou a mudar. A manhã principiara ensolarada, mas agora o sol se escondia atrás de nuvens cinzentas e uma brisa fria soprava. Ao cruzar a rua do cais, notou que vários pescadores haviam preferido não sair para trabalhar, pois três barcos seguiam ancorados, flutuando ao sabor das on das fortes que quebravam contra as pedras. Ao passar por um grupo de jovens mulheres, prosseguiu adiante, tentando não fazer caso dos olhares de reprovação com que a fitavam. Algumas sorriam com malícia, outras a olhavam com um ar sério e constrangido.

— Dizem que é irmão dela. Eu não acharia nada mal ter um ou dois irmãos assim — comentou a mais nova.

As risadinhas que se seguiram quase fizeram Kagome se virar para enfrentá-las. Foi o sr. Houjo quem, aproximando-se, a salvou de um enfrentamento maior.

— Não têm nada melhor para fazer do que importunar os outros? — ralhou, irritado. Deu as costas para as mulheres e apressou o passo para alcançar Kagome. — Sinto muito que tenha de suportar essa falta de educação, srta. Higurashi.

— Obrigada, sr. Houjo. Tenho certeza que não fazem por mal — contemporizou Kagome.

Na verdade, não apreciava que fosse justamente o sr. Houjo quem a houvesse salvado da situação constrange dora. O proprietário da casa onde ela morava sempre fora amigável, mas depois de ela ficar sozinha, após a morte da prima, ele se tornara um pouco amigável _demais..._

Depois de avançarem um pouco mais, dobraram uma rua e pararam para conversar numa esquina.

— Fiquei preocupado quando soube do seu... problema — começou Houjo. — As pessoas por aqui falam muito e, por isso, preferi não acreditar até encontrá-la pessoalmente para me contar o que aconteceu.

— Obrigada. Mas não se trata do que estão dizendo. Fazem uma tempestade em copo d'água — explicou Kagome, decidindo mudar de assunto. — Vim procurá-lo para falar sobre o aluguel. Sei que estou atrasada e...

— Não se preocupe, compreendo sua situação. — Houjo não a deixou terminar. — Não deve ser fácil tocar a vida sen do uma mulher sozinha e sem família. — Tomou a mão dela. — Sem ter ninguém com quem possa contar para ajudar a suplantar as dificuldades ou oferecer conforto e apoio.

Se não devesse três meses de aluguel, ela não teria escrúpulo em acertar um tapa no rosto daquele atrevido. Mas como não podia fazê-lo, Kagome preferiu retirar a mão suavemente.

— Não é assim tão ruim, sr. Houjo. Se me der um pouco mais de tempo, conseguirei acertar tudo.

— Srta. Higurashi... Kagome — ele continuou, tomando-lhe a mão novamente. — Perdoe-me por ser tão explícito, mas Kikyou, sua falecida prima, me contou a respeito das dificul dades que a senhorita enfrentou na infância e de quando tinha de acompanhar seu pai. Ao tomar conhecimento disso, tive vontade de ajudá-la. Não posso lhe oferecer casamento, pois minha mãe não aceitaria o fato de a senhorita não ser bem-nascida nem ter família ou dote. Mas estou disposto a tornar sua vida mais fácil, se quiser. Não teria mais de pagar aluguel, por exemplo.

— Minha prima disse o que não devia — retrucou Kagome, puxando a mão com um gesto brusco e se afastando. — Nasci da mesma forma como o senhor, ou seja, entre as pernas de minha mãe, e embora tenha vivido uma infância difícil, isso não me tornou uma mulher disposta a se vender para não pagar o aluguel da casa onde mora.

Surpreso, Houjo hesitou. Sorriu com malícia e ergueu o queixo em atitude arrogante.

— Tem certeza? Conhece o ditado que diz "a maçã nunca cai longe da árvore"? Seja lá quanto for que seu _h__ó__spede _esteja pagando, eu posso pagar mais.

Furiosa, Kagome deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar na direção que levava de volta a casa. Houjo a alcançou e, detendo-a pelo braço, a fez se virar.

— Podemos resolver isso de uma maneira fácil ou compli cada. Só depende da senhorita. Afinal, a senhorita me deve.

— O que é que ela lhe deve, senhor? — Soou uma voz grave.

Ao se virar, Kagome deparou com o olhar ameaçador com que InuYasha fitava Houjo. Ao vê-lo à luz do dia, notou que as velas na noite anterior não a deixaram perceber que ele era um homem lindo. Seus cabelos claros haviam sido corta dos com descuido, o que tornaria outro homem ridículo... mas não InuYasha Taisho. O nariz de ângulo perfeito, os olhos de um brilho profundo e o porte altivo de bravo guerreiro eram definitivamente impressionantes.

Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, ele exalava uma arrogância que o tornava ainda mais másculo e poderoso. Vestido com roupa escura, parecia um predador pronto a atacar sua presa.

Era estranho que não o tivesse visto se aproximar. Na verdade, ele parecia ter surgido do nada e se materializado ao lado deles.

— O senhor deve ser o _h__ó__spede _da srta. Higurashi — insi nuou Houjo com ironia.

— Não sou nenhum hóspede. Sou irmão dela.

— Irmão? — ecoou Houjo, mais irônico e incrédulo. — Vai ter de inventar uma história melhor para me convencer.

— Serei mais exato: sou meio-irmão da srta. Higurashi.

— Compreendo. Já me contaram que a mãe de Kagome Higurashi era uma mulher muito _ocupada._

— Não tem o direito de insinuar tais coisas! — exclamou Kagome, sentindo o sangue ferver.

— Eu não saberia dizer, pois jamais conheci a sra. Higurashi — elaborou InuYasha. — Kagome e eu temos o mesmo pai, o major Toutousai Higurashi. Segui meu pai na carreira mi litar e por isso passo a maior parte do tempo em campanhas no estrangeiro. Sempre que volto à Inglaterra, visito minha irmã para me assegurar de que está bem, Como vê, ela tem família e não está tão só como o senhor supõe.

— Kikyou, sua falecida prima, tinha razão ao dizer que a senhorita era uma prostituta tal como sua mãe, srta. Higurashi — disparou Houjo, virando-se para Kagome. — Pois só uma prostituta pode se valer de um soldado bastardo para ajudá-la a vencer as dificuldades da vida.

Sem se conter, Kagome desferiu um soco na face do ho mem. Ela ainda ia aplicar outro golpe, porém InuYasha segu rou-lhe o braço.

— Fez mal em me agredir — Houjo falou por entre os dentes, retirando o lenço para limpar um pequeno filete de sangue que começava a lhe escorrer do lábio. — Tem até amanhã, neste mesmo horário, para me pagar o que deve. Se não o fizer, terá de desocupar a casa imediatamente, ou eu a processarei.

— Mas não tenho para onde ir!

— Não é problema meu. Por que não pede ajuda ao seu _irm__ã__o?_

Perturbada, Kagome pensou que, com um soco, havia per dido a casa onde morava, o primeiro e único lar que tivera.

Por que motivo Kikyou a odiara tanto? Por que fizera o comentário que a tirara do sério a ponto de agredir o sr. Houjo?

— Dê-lhe três dias e a srta. Higurashi partirá — disse InuYasha em um tom grave que não admitia ser refutado.

— E por que eu deveria ser tão condescendente?

— Pagarei o que ela deve, mas só se lhe der três dias.

— Não acredito que me pagará.

— Como queira. Mesmo assim, mantenho minha oferta. Trarei o dinheiro ainda hoje. Caso não o faça, pode proces sá-la, se quiser.

— Não será necessário — Kagome interferiu na conversa entre os homens. Afinal, era a vida dela.

Suspirou. O dia que começara bem agora se revelara um desastre, pois ela perdera o lar e teria de partir sem ter idéia de onde poderia ir.

— Posso compreender por que ela o escolheu como _pro tetor _— continuou Houjo, limpando a manga do casaco num gesto insolente de claro desprezo. — Mulheres como ela gos tam de quem tem dinheiro.

— Basta! — exclamou InuYasha. — O senhor terá o que lhe é devido, mas deve tomar cuidado. Já provou a força do punho de Kagome, mas garanto que não gostará de provar a _do meu._

— A quantia total pelos três meses atrasados — lembrou Houjo após um momento de silêncio. — Ainda hoje.

— Não se preocupe — assegurou InuYasha, tomando o braço de Kagome e puxando-a na direção da casa que ela acabara de perder.

— Já pedi para você ir embora — repetiu Kagome, andan do inquieta em frente à lareira da sala.

InuYasha sentia a raiva dela. A zanga era palpável, como se pairasse no ar. Na ausência de Kagome, havia revistado a casa à procura do relicário e de eventuais armas que ela pudesse utilizar para afugentá-lo.

— Imaginou que ia conseguir me mandar embora com facilidade, srta. Higurashi? — perguntou com um sorriso frio. — Não me amedronto tão fácil.

— Nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse se mostrado para o sr. Freethy!

InuYasha comprimiu os lábios. Apenas sua irmã Rin fora capaz de enfrentá-lo daquela maneira... mas agora estava morta.

Tentando afastar a dor, concentrou-se em observar as curvas do corpo de Kagome delineadas sob o vestido. Era uma moça atraente. Houjo não se deixara seduzir à toa.

— Não partirei sem o relicário.

— Lá vem você outra vez com essa história. — Kagome, parou de caminhar e cruzou os braços com irritação. — Já disse que não o tenho mais. Está perdido, não sei onde foi parar.

— Posso sentir que está aqui.

— Tolice!

InuYasha sabia que tinha de ser cuidadoso com o que dizia. Não adiantaria contar-lhe sobre a Tríade, os três seres ma lignos, presos dentro do relicário. Duas delas não haviam conseguido escapar quando a caixa sagrada fora aberta, mas Naraku escapara e agora necessitava do objeto sagrado para libertar os irmãos demônios e, assim, dominar o mundo sobrenatural e o mundo dos mortais. Naraku era um desses seres, e por isso o perseguia com a intenção de se apoderar do relicário. Se Naraku sozinho já era capaz de comandar o exército dos _Keun Marow, _os Cães que a tudo farejavam, do que não seriam capazes caso lograssem se unir?

Ele não podia desperdiçar tempo tentando fazê-la compre ender tudo isso, mas também não podia se arriscar a deixá-la completamente alienada quanto ao que sucedia. Precisava de Kagome tanto quanto necessitava do relicário, pois também ela possuía poderes mágicos, ainda que não soubesse disso. Poderes que auxiliariam na luta contra a Tríade.

— Tem de estar aqui. Seu pai o carregava quando sofreu a emboscada. Estava com o relicário nas mãos. Sei, porque o vi com meus próprios olhos.

Kagome se virou com um gesto brusco e o fitou. Apesar de InuYasha pensar que ela fosse prolongar a discussão, estreitou os olhos.

— Esteve com meu pai?

A pergunta exigia cautela na resposta, decidiu InuYasha. Ele encontrava-se na capela de San Salas, onde o pai de Kagome sofrerá a emboscada, mas não poderia contar a ela o que de fato acontecera.

— Sim. Era uma antiga capela, localizada num lugar ermo entre os montes de Subjiana de Alava, na Espanha.

— Sei onde fica. Quando chegaram as ordens para pros seguirmos, não conseguimos encontrar meu pai. Ao cabo de muito procurar, finalmente o encontramos na capela, morto em meio a um verdadeiro mar de sangue.

— Eu me lembro — confirmou InuYasha. De fato era uma das poucas coisas das quais se recordava de seu último en contro com Naraku, quando fora ferido quase mortalmente.

— Também me lembro, apesar de fazer força para esque cer. Os cadáveres estavam mutilados, destroçados. Os solda dos ainda tentaram me impedir de entrar, mas não tiveram êxito. Encontrei meu pai aos pés do altar, como se houvesse sido oferecido em sacrifício.

— Eles não tinham força para enfrentar quem os atacou.

—Você não disse "nós" — retrucou Kagome rapidamente, er guendo o olhar. — Não disse que foi atacado junto com eles?

— Como assim?

— Contou-me que estava lá, lutando ao lado deles. Por que não morreu junto com os outros? Como conseguiu so breviver?

Surpreso, InuYasha admitiu que não conduzira a conver sa como devia. Talvez por estar distraído com a beleza de Kagome, permitira-se colocar numa posição em que teria de dar explicações, criando uma história coerente sem revelar o que realmente se passara.

Virou o rosto, tentando ganhar tempo. Kagome era uma mulher bonita, mas havia outras mulheres bonitas como ela. Portanto, isso não devia ter sido motivo para confundi-lo no que dizia.

A única coisa que a tornava especial era o sangue que corria em suas veias. O sangue que ele teria de oferecer em sacrifício para selar o relicário, aprisionando a Tríade ma ligna. Depois do sacrifício, Kagome seria somente mais um cadáver, sem nada de excepcional.

— Por que não morreu? — ela tornou a perguntar.

— Na verdade, quase morri. Mas você viu que meu corpo tem a capacidade de se regenerar rapidamente.

— Você não estava na capela. Procuramos sobreviven tes, mas só encontramos cadáveres.

— Meu relato parece estranho, mas tem de confiar em mim.

— Como posso confiar em você? Não sei nada a seu respeito.

Apesar de ela falar com rispidez e coragem, era visí vel que estava tensa e amedrontada. Sua voz fraquejava. Kagome podia não acreditar no mundo mágico ao qual ele pertencia, mas ao menos parecia disposta a ouvir. Ele ti nha de usar isso em vantagem própria, pois a cooperação dela tornaria mais fácil realizar sua tarefa.

Buscando ser menos intimidativo, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

— O que quer saber?

O brilho nos olhos de Kagome subitamente mudou. Agora ela o fitava com surpresa e curiosidade. Após hesi tar um instante, sentou-se em outra cadeira. Então, tor nou a fitá-lo.

— Você disse que é um _Outro. _Que tem traços mágicos e humanos. Como? Por quê?

— Pense nos _Outros _como seres mortais que possuem algo a mais. Há homens e mulheres em nossa espécie. Somos como todo mundo, mas temos algo diferente que nos torna mágicos. Pode ser um talento inato para ler pensa mentos ou para controlar condições climáticas de um lo cal específico. Alguns de nós possui o dom da premonição. Por vezes é algo tão simples como o pomar de alguém de nossa espécie produzindo frutos suculentos, enquanto o ter reno do vizinho não produz senão ervas daninhas.

— Como é possível? — perguntou Kagome, incrédula.

Ao notar o ceticismo com que ela o fitava, InuYasha lem brou-se de como a mãe tentara explicar os dons mágicos da família quando ele era criança. Naquela época, também ele era cético e não acreditava nas coisas que ouvia.

— As histórias relatam que há muito tempo os seres má gicos copularam com seres mortais, gerando homens e mu lheres que compartilham de ambos os mundos. As paredes que hoje em dia separam tais mundos não existiam então.

— Você disse ao sr. Houjo que serviu no Exército. Fazia parte da mesma mentira que contou ao dizer que éramos meio-irmãos?

— Sim e não. Sou um soldado, mas não pertenço ao exér cito inglês. Pertenço à irmandade dos _amhas-draoi: _mestres treinados no uso das armas e na magia.

Ainda sem parecer convencida, Kagome o fitou por um lon go instante.

— De onde vocês vêm?

— Da costa sul, perto de Penzance. Minha família mora lá.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, como se estranhasse o fato de ele possuir uma família.

— Tem irmãos e irmãs?

— Não — mentiu InuYasha, incapaz de dissimular a irrita ção que a pergunta lhe causara.

Ao ver a sombra no rosto dele, Kagome intuiu que havia tocado num ponto fraco. InuYasha parecia visivelmente pertur bado agora, e o movimento brusco que fez, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos, confirmava que não se sentia à vontade.

Contrariada, ela sentiu-se enternecer. Imediatamente afastou a sensação, pois a última coisa de que precisava era simpatizar com aquele homem.

— Tem outras questões? — perguntou InuYasha, movendo-se sobre a cadeira.

Kagome ficou confusa ao vê-lo incomodado ao falar de si próprio. Afinal, InuYasha revelava um aspecto vulnerável da própria personalidade, e aquilo a cativara.

Entretanto, mais do que nunca era necessário manter frieza e distância.

— Só mais uma: você me ajudará a procurar o relicário? Se estiver aqui, eu o entregarei a você. Pode procurar onde quiser, mas aconselho a não ter muita esperança, pois já disse que nunca mais vi a tal caixa adornada com pedras preciosas desde que vim da Espanha.

InuYasha tornou a se ajeitar sobre a cadeira. O movimento ressaltava os músculos dos braços e as mãos fortes e, por um instante, ela pensou que aquele homem poderia prote gê-la dos perigos do mundo. Contudo, aquelas mãos e braços não estavam acostumados a proteger. Mais provavelmente, a atacar e destruir.

— Já revistei o andar térreo e não encontrei nada — re velou InuYasha. — Portanto, deve estar no andar superior.

— Revistou minha casa? — Espantou-se Kagome. — Quando?

— Enquanto estava no vilarejo.

— Pelo visto, essa família que você afirma ter não o ensinou a ter modos. Como se atreve a bisbilhotar nas mi nhas coisas?

— Não bisbilhotei. Você mesma disse que eu poderia pro curar onde quisesse.

— A questão é que acabei de dizer isso, e você revistou minha casa muito antes!

— Não tenho tempo para discutir a respeito, senhorita. Os _C__ã__es Keun Marow _estão confusos, mas retornarão.

Ela sabia que InuYasha tinha razão. Na verdade, ele teria poder e força física suficiente para revistar a casa inteira com ou sem consentimento dela, mas mesmo assim pedia permissão para fazê-lo. Kagome se lembrou das marcas, fora da casa, que havia visto naquela manhã. Ao tornar a fitar InuYasha, não pôde deixar de pensar no que ele contara sobre si próprio. Seus olhos eram de uma cor amarelada, como os de um lobo, e brilhavam com uma luz singular.

— Vamos procurar lá em cima — convidou, já se levan tando da cadeira.

— Como Kikyou pôde esconder tal segredo de mim? — murmurou Kagome, inconformada, após erguerem uma tábua do chão do quarto onde dormira sua falecida prima. Cerrou os olhos com força para não chorar. Era penoso descobrir que a única parenta que lhe restara, depois da morte do pai, a houvesse ludibriado daquela maneira. Ainda que jamais houvessem sido amigas de verdade, Kagome teria sido inca paz de ocultar da prima segredos como aquele.

— Desconfianças e traições dentro da própria família são as que mais doem — reconheceu InuYasha, sabendo disso mais do que ninguém.

— Era minha prima, a única pessoa que me restou na família.

— Tem razão para estar triste, mas sua prima não me rece suas lágrimas.

O relicário estava ali, enrolado num tecido puído. Ao en trarem no aposento da falecida Kikyou, InuYasha imediatamente sentira a presença do objeto, apesar de não poder adivinhar onde se encontrava.

Um ano e nove meses haviam se passado até encontrá-lo! A antiquíssima caixinha de prata estava enegrecida e amassada, como se uma energia poderosa a houvesse for çado a se abrir.

Ao terminarem de desenrolá-la do tecido que a cobria, perceberam que o relicário estava danificado. No centro da tampa ainda repousava uma pedra ônix brilhante.

Ao lado desta havia duas cavidades vazias, de onde tinham sido retiradas as outras pedras preciosas que adornavam a caixa. Kagome se lembrava que de um lado havia um rubi e do outro, uma pérola.

O que mais a magoou, foi a carta dobrada ao lado do objeto. Uma mensagem de Kikyou endereçada ao sr. Houjo, na qual sua prima pedia que ele vendesse a última pedra preciosa e que se assegurasse de que o dinheiro não fosse parar nas mãos de Kagome.

A carta jamais chegara às mãos de Houjo, assim como a pedra ônix que permanecia incrustada na tampa do relicário.

— Aqui está. É seu — ela murmurou, entregando o reli cário a InuYasha. — Sinto muito que esteja danificado. Prometo que pagarei quando puder.

Ao receber a caixa, InuYasha sentiu a energia que se des prendia desta. Uma energia sombria, maligna.

Murmurou as palavras mágicas que, com um pouco de sorte, manteriam tal energia cerrada dentro da caixa.

Ao terminar, fitou Kagome.

— O valor dessas pedras é maior do que você seria capaz de ganhar, mesmo vivendo cem vidas.

— Eu disse que pagaria e o farei.

— Sua prima era quem devia pagar por estas pedras — afirmou InuYasha, tornando a enrolar o relicário no tecido.

— Minha prima está morta.

— Mas o sr. Houjo não está. E, se não estou engana do, ele trazia uma pérola de pureza e tamanho inigualáveis pendurada no pescoço. Vou encontrá-lo ainda hoje. Ele terá de pagar com a vida caso não queira devolvê-la.

— Teria coragem de matá-lo por isso?

InuYasha lembrou-se de como Houjo era repulsivo. O ho mem tinha a personalidade de uma víbora, e o mundo pas saria melhor sem ele.

— Roubar, vender pedras preciosas que não lhe pertencem e destratar e insultar uma mulher como você são motivos mais do que suficientes para condenar alguém à morte.

Kagome baixou o olhar, sorrindo. Nunca haviam dito algo tão agradável antes.

Com um suspiro, olhou ao redor. Os poucos vestidos que tinha estavam empilhados sobre a mobília da sala. Mesmo com a ajuda de InuYasha, tinha somente três dias para arru mar tudo e partir.

Havia muita neblina naquele dia, o que tornava o ar úmido. InuYasha saíra dizendo que ia preparar coisas para a viagem, mas que voltaria logo.

Uma voz que ela preferia não escutar, perguntava se ele realmente voltaria. Afinal, agora que tinha reavido o relicário, por que se importaria com o que acontecesse com ela? Podia muito bem sumir antes de aquelas horríveis criatu ras retornarem.

Dobrou uma camisola, distraída. Se InuYasha partira, tal vez as tais criaturas o seguissem e ele não tornasse a apa recer, pensou com um arrepio.

De qualquer maneira, ela precisava partir, arrumar ou tro lugar para morar.

Começava a dobrar um vestido quando ouviu um uivo não muito distante. Segundos depois, ouviu ruídos lá fora de alguém, ou algo, se aproximando.

Com um calafrio, olhou em torno de si buscando algo que pudesse servir de arma. Recolheu o castiçal de metal sobre a mesa e o empunhou, pronta para se defender. Pelo visto, teria mesmo de usá-lo, pois tornara a ouvir ruídos, agora do lado de fora da porta de entrada.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou em voz alta, erguendo o castiçal.

Quando a porta se abriu, foi InuYasha quem apareceu. Tinha os cabelos úmidos pela neblina.

— Arrumou uma boa arma — disse, fitando o castiçal de ferro. — Não é cortante, mas ao menos é dura e pesada.

— Você escondeu todas as minhas armas — acusou Kagome, baixando o castiçal.

— Com razão. Se eu deixasse sua pistola à vista, correria o risco de levar outro tiro. Meu corpo se autorregenera ra pidamente, mas esse não é um poder ilimitado. Se eu sofrer muitos ferimentos, posso morrer como qualquer homem.

Passado o susto, Kagome teve de lutar para não se deixar vencer pelo desânimo. Sentando-se numa cadeira, deposi tou o castiçal no chão.

— Ouvi um uivo. Agora que sei quem são esses Cães, sinto um arrepio na espinha cada vez que os ouço.

— Estão procurando a caixa — explicou InuYasha. — O mestre que os comanda deseja o relicário acima de todas as coisas.

— Virão aqui? — Parte dela queria fugir correndo da quelas criaturas infernais, mas outra a incitava a permane cer e enfrentá-los. Afinal, ela crescera em meio à guerra e aprendera a lutar.

— Estamos seguros por enquanto. Criei um escudo má gico ao redor de nós para que não nos farejem, e armei uma pista com rastros falsos, como se eu houvesse ido para o vilarejo. Por isso demorei a voltar: para fazer algo que chamasse a atenção dos _Keun Marow _sem parecer óbvio demais.

— Por que buscam o relicário?

— Naraku quer o objeto sagrado — contou InuYasha, cami nhando até a janela e fechando as cortinas. Já havia escu recido, e a noite enevoada estava mais escura do que nunca. — Necessita do relicário para efetuar a _Reuni__ã__o._

Kagome tornou a suspirar. As respostas de InuYasha, como sempre, apenas lhe suscitavam mais dúvidas.

— Quem é Naraku? Ou trata-se de uma daquelas coisas que não pode ou não quer me contar?

InuYasha a fitou com incerteza, como se tentasse decidir até onde deveria prosseguir nas explicações. Silencioso, cami nhou até a lareira, recolheu a haste de ferro para remexer as brasas e atiçou o fogo. Por fim, tornou a colocar a haste ao lado da lareira e se virou para Kagome.

— Naraku é um dos três irmãos da Tríade. São demônios nascidos da feiticeira Tsukumi. Donos de uma magia fortís sima, querem dominar o mundo sobrenatural e o mundo humano. Já tentaram fazê-lo uma vez, mas foram derro tados e aprisionados. Agora almejam retornar para lograr seu intento.

Enfim ela obtinha algumas respostas que tinha lógica, apesar de não fazerem sentido para quem não acreditasse em superstições.

— E quanto ao relicário?

— A Tríade foi aprisionada dentro do relicário. Por isso, este tinha de estar guardado e escondido, para impedir que fugissem.

— Mas alguém abriu o relicário...

— Sim — confirmou InuYasha com um brilho gelado nos olhos. Um brilho mortal como o de um animal selvagem. — Alguém quebrou os selos que fechavam o relicário. Naraku conseguiu escapar, mas eu consegui manter os dois outros demônios aprisionados. Foi uma luta feroz e quase morri. Mas, felizmente, obtive sucesso.

Agora as coisas começavam a fazer sentido para Kagome. Ela se lembrou da cena na capela da Espanha, do sangue derramado por todos os lados. Aquela era a luta à qual InuYasha se referia.

— Num determinado momento — ele prosseguiu —, Naraku conseguiu escapar e fui obrigado a segui-lo. Mas perdi o relicário. Quase morri ao enfrentá-lo e Naraku desapareceu.

— Foi por isso que me seguiu? Por saber que o relicário se encontrava entre as coisas de meu pai?

— Sim. Mas assim como eu segui o rastro dele, Naraku também seguiu o meu. Ele sabe que eu tentaria reaver o re licário a qualquer custo. Apesar do imenso poder que possui, não pode se locomover no mundo dos mortais com a mesma facilidade, pois pertence a outra dimensão. Por isso colocou os _Keun Marow _para me seguir até eu encontrar a caixa.

Kagome compreendia agora que o pai havia se envolvido inadvertidamente naquela situação. Será que sabia o que estava arrumando para si próprio ao se apoderar da caixa de prata incrustada com gemas preciosas que encontrara num antigo castelo francês dominado pelo exército inglês? Seu pai estava tentando salvar o mundo de ser dominado pelos demônios da Tríade ou simplesmente se apoderara do objeto pelo valor das pedras preciosas?

— E o que acontecerá agora que você encontrou o relicário? — perguntou Kagome, ainda com dificuldade em acredi tar numa história que parecia tão irreal. O olhar sombrio de InuYasha demonstrava que esta era tão real quanto o fato de ela ter de partir por não ter pagado o aluguel da casa que ocupava.

— Só há duas possibilidades: eu tornar a aprisionar Naraku no relicário, junto com os dois outros demônios da Tríade, ou Naraku destruir a todos nós.

No silêncio que seguiu, Kagome ouviu distintamente os ruídos do lado de fora da casa: passos sorrateiros e o leve tinir de metal de armas.

Não precisou ouvir os uivos para saber que os _Keun Marow _tinham chegado.

InuYasha ouviu o ruído dos Cães no mesmo instante em que leu o pensamento dela. Seus músculos se retesaram ins tantaneamente e seus dentes se cerraram. Os Cães não o levariam. Não seria alimento para o exército de Naraku, nem para o prazer sádico daquele demônio, pensou, lembrando-se da irmã.

Enfiou os dedos no bolso das calças, porém o anel da irmã não estava lá. Em vez da jóia encontrou a pérola que pretendia ter dado a Kagome. Mas o momento de presenteá-la com a gema passara... caso houvesse realmente existido.

Um uivo soou atrás da casa indicando a aproximação dos Cães. InuYasha sentiu a ira voltar; uma ira alimentada por tantas mortes na família, tantos entes queridos roubados por aqueles seres do mal. Mais uma batalha se aproximava, e seu corpo já começava a se transformar em preparação para a luta.

No entanto, ele _n__ã__o _iria se expor diante de Kagome. Não chegara ainda o momento de testar seus limites.

— Confia em mim? — perguntou, fitando-a nos olhos.

— Tenho escolha? — ela respondeu, sentindo o sangue gelar.

Na certeza de que ela manteria o controle e não entraria em pânico, InuYasha desembainhou a espada. Tendo sido des coberto pelos _Keun Marow, _o exército demoníaco de Naraku, ele teria de ter cautela ao usar de magia, pois esta poderia ser absorvida pelos Cães e aumentar o poder deles.

— Mantenha-se fora do meu caminho, mas obedeça às minhas instruções.

Subitamente, ouviram um barulho de vidro se estilha çando na cozinha.

— Temos de sair! Crê que pode saltar pela janela?

— Sim — assegurou Kagome, sabendo que era a si mesma quem teria de convencer.

Uivos soaram vindos da cozinha: os _Keun Marow _esta vam dentro da casa.

Quando InuYasha quebrou o vidro da janela, o primeiro Cão já surgia na sala, seguido por outro. As criaturas hor rendas pararam e farejaram o ar, já retirando um longo punhal da cintura.

— Que imenso prazer encontrá-los... — InuYasha disse por entre os dentes, dando um passo adiante e enterrando a espada no Cão mais próximo.

Soltando um uivo infernal, o estranho ser se encolheu e tombou morto. O segundo _Keun Marow _se surpreendeu com o rápido ataque. Segundos depois saltava sobre o cadáver do companheiro e encarava InuYasha.

— O trabalho desta noite nos proporcionará uma boa re feição — disse, arregaçando os dentes enormes e pontudos.

InuYasha sentiu outro Cão entrar pela cozinha. Era neces sário esperar o máximo possível. Quanto mais deles esti vessem dentro da casa, mais efetiva seria a mágica que os impediria de agir. Tinham de estar concentrados num grupo, pois, se estivessem dispersos, a magia teria de se espalhar em várias direções e isso a enfraqueceria.

Seria necessário aguardar e fugir no momento propício. Os _Keun Marow _eventualmente descobririam seus rastros, contudo a feitiçaria seria capaz de dar a ele e Kagome um tempo de vantagem.

Tinha de defender Kagome e mantê-la viva, pois sem ela seria impossível tornar a selar o relicário.

Outro Cão irrompeu, vindo da cozinha. Não podiam es perar mais.

— Agora! — disse InuYasha, puxando Kagome para a janela, ao mesmo tempo que erguia a espada no ar para impedir a aproximação dos dois _Keun Marow._

Um segundo antes de obedecer, Kagome viu os Cães avan çarem sobre eles, um deles tentando abocanhar o pescoço de InuYasha. Após um golpe certeiro, ele atingiu a criatura do demônio, perfurando-a com a espada antes de ser atingido.

— Salte, Kagome! — InuYasha comandou.

Ao ver o outro Cão se preparando para atacar, ela se precipitou para a janela. InuYasha tentou atingi-lo, entretan to o golpe foi de raspão e não impediu o avanço do _Keun Marow, _que a mordeu no braço enquanto raspava as gar ras afiadas em suas costas. Kagome gritou de dor. Brandindo a espada, InuYasha conseguiu libertá-la da criatura e a aju dou a saltar. No segundo seguinte, ela se lançava para a escuridão enevoada.

Com um gesto rápido, InuYasha aproveitou um instante de desconcerto do Cão e o atacou com a espada. A criatura urrou e deu um salto para trás, escapando do golpe.

— Onde está o restante de vocês? — exigiu do _Keun Marow _agora acuado por sua espada mortífera.

— Não vieram, pois não acreditávamos que você esta ria aqui. Viemos apenas pela mágica estranha — revelou o ser demoníaco, segurando o abdômen semiaberto. — Naraku quer saber o que é.

InuYasha cerrou o maxilar. Kagome estava sozinha lá fora. Sem titubear, soltou um rugido e, dando um pulo para a frente, enterrou a espada no último Cão.

Nauseado pelo aroma fétido de sangue, deu meia-volta e arrombou a porta de entrada com um golpe de espada na maçaneta. Ao sair, deparou com Kagome caída sobre os arbus tos abaixo da janela, o vestido rasgado pelas garras do Cão cheio de sangue.

— Kagome — chamou, abaixando-se para tocá-la no rosto. Ela abriu os olhos devagar.

Aliviado, InuYasha a ajudou a erguer o corpo.

— Talvez tenha quebrado o braço.

— Que ótima notícia. — Kagome foi irônica.

Ao ouvir aquilo, InuYasha não pôde deixar de sorrir. Não conhecia muita gente capaz de manter o humor após ser atacada pelos Cães de Naraku.

— Cuidaremos de seus ferimentos quando eu tirá-la daqui.

— Os Cães...

— Estão mortos. Mas não estamos a salvo aqui. Pode viajar?

Kagome cerrou os olhos um instante e mordeu o lábio an tes de assentir em silêncio.

— Não teremos de ir muito longe antes de eu poder cui dar de seus machucados. Mas garanto que estará muito mais forte amanhã.

Kagome engoliu em seco, sabendo que sua vida mudara, e que já não havia mais certeza sobre o que a aguardava no dia seguinte.

InuYasha passou os braços por trás de suas costas e pernas para erguê-la. Começou a caminhar rapidamente.

Sem pensar, Kagome encostou a cabeça no ombro largo e suspirou.

Ao sentir o calor dela em seus braços, InuYasha a fitou. Sem saber por que, refletiu que até alguns anos antes teria sido capaz de sair em busca de uma mulher como aquela para torná-la sua esposa, ter filhos, constituir família. Viver uma vida mais calma, na qual pudesse usufruir prazeres simples e a paixão de uma companheira. Infelizmente, tais fanta sias haviam sido substituídas por uma realidade sombria.

De repente uma intuição o fez parar. Ao longe, em meio ao ruído das ondas quebrando na praia, ouviu o ruído de passos de Cães, algo que somente sua audição apurada de lobo era capaz de detectar.

Outro grupo de _Keun Marow _se aproximava!

Sabendo que não poderia enfrentar as criaturas com Kagome naquele estado, refletiu que o melhor seria escapar dali.

Sem titubear, cerrou os olhos com força e murmurou as palavras mágicas. Não demorou e sumiram entre as árvores do bosque oposto à trilha que levava ao vilarejo.

Ao abrir os olhos, Kagome viu o céu ainda escuro da noite; um brilho cinzento começava a surgir do lado leste. Ao erguer o rosto, notou estar numa clareira entre árvores e arbustos.

Sentiu uma pontada no ombro descendo ao longo do bra ço. Mais que isso, logo tomou consciência de que seu corpo inteiro doía terrivelmente.

Zonza, tentou ordenar as idéias. As lembranças que lhe vinham à mente eram imagens de InuYasha carregando-a pelo bosque, enquanto ela repousava a cabeça em seu peito vigo roso escutando o pulsar de seu coração.

— Acordou? — indagou uma voz agora familiar. — Eu já estava ficando preocupado.

— Aproxime-se para que eu possa vê-lo — pediu Kagome, virando o rosto na direção da voz. O movimento a fez sentir mais dor no ombro. Ao enxergá-lo, finalmente, notou que InuYasha tinha uma expressão ainda mais sombria e cansada do que na noite anterior, talvez pelo fato de a barba haver crescido. — Minhas roupas? — perguntou ao tomar consci ência de que vestia o casaco dele e, por baixo, somente uma combinação leve.

— Os _Keun Marow _destruíram seu vestido.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome imediatamente se preocupou com o anel que encontrara naquela manhã e guardara no bolso da saia.

— Está preocupada com isso? — perguntou InuYasha, er guendo nos dedos o anel com a figura de um lobo.

— Eu o encontrei no chão.

— Não se preocupe. O anel pertencia à minha irmã.

— Disse que não tinha irmãs — ela acusou, revoltada.

— Não tenho mais — ele replicou, seco, demonstrando não estar disposto a falar no assunto. Guardou o anel e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Sem hesitar, abriu o casaco, fazendo-a sentir uma lufada de ar frio contra a pele descoberta dos braços e sob o pescoço.

Profundamente concentrado, InuYasha passou a tocar os ferimentos um a um, repousando suavemente os dedos quentes sobre as feridas, enquanto murmurava palavras ininteligíveis.

Kagome sentiu um calor brotar dentro do corpo até irra diar pelos poros. Tinha a impressão de que o corpo de InuYasha envolvera o dela, trazendo-lhe calor e conforto.

Não fazia sentido. Estava ferida, mas já não sentia dor. Na verdade, sentia... prazer.

InuYasha cerrou os olhos com força e enrijeceu o corpo intei ro. No instante seguinte, sua mão caiu e um leve tremor o perpassou dos pés à cabeça.

De repente, um silêncio ainda mais intenso tomou conta de tudo.

InuYasha reabriu os olhos e a fitou.

— Como se sente? — quis saber. Kagome franziu a sobrancelha.

— A dor passou! — exclamou, surpresa. Moveu a cabeça, o braço. Não sentia desconforto algum.

Sentou-se. Estava cansada, mas nada além disso. Havia sangue coagulado em seu braço, porém a pele estava outra vez lisa e intacta.

— O que você fez?

— O que tinha de fazer — ele respondeu apenas. Chocada, Kagome se deu conta de que InuYasha agora exibia os ferimentos que haviam sido dela. O céu clareara ainda mais, e era possível notar o sangue úmido sob sua camisa.

— O que você fez? — ela repetiu, agora aflita, compreen dendo que ele transferira as feridas para si próprio. — Por que fez isso? — insistiu, pondo-se de joelhos. — Não sabe que preciso de você?

— Precisa? — ecoou InuYasha, surpreso.

— Necessito que me defenda daquelas criaturas. Você me colocou nesta situação, portanto é bom que continue vivo para me ajudar a sair dela.

— Você não teria suportado os ferimentos e a perda de sangue.

— Mas não pode trazer para si ferimentos que não são seus. Era o _meu _braço que estava quebrado. Foi por minha culpa que aconteceu, pois eu não soube controlar a queda.

— Não foi culpa sua, mas há algo que deve aprender: numa queda, não se preocupe em se proteger, pois estarei lá para ampará-la. Mesmo que eu houvesse ficado dentro de casa, minha mágica me transportaria para ampará-la.

— Devo cair de costas e confiar que vai me segurar?

— Sim. Tem de _confiar. _Mas não na docilidade de um lobo. Jamais aproxime os dedos de seus dentes afiados.

Ao vê-la se retrair sem compreender, ele cerrou os olhos por um breve instante. Sorriu ao tornar a abri-los.

— É verdade, Kagome. Posso mantê-la a salvo de Naraku e de seus Cães. Mas não posso fazer nenhuma outra promessa.

Eram palavras cruéis, destinadas a destruir o momen to de cumplicidade que acabavam de compartilhar. Kagome não podia compreender os motivos do guerreiro mágico, mas sabia que era necessário aceitar o aviso. Não haveria promessas. Nem futuro. Assim eram os homens. Quanto às mulheres, tinham somente duas opções: amá-los, a despeito do que eram, ou não amá-los jamais. Ela sabia o que a pri meira escolha acarretara para a mãe. Portanto, não incor reria no mesmo erro.

— O que faremos? Não podemos voltar, pois aquelas bes tas estarão nos esperando.

— Seguiremos viagem rumo à costa. Nós nos mantere mos fora das estradas e permaneceremos ocultos até che garmos à região de Lands End. De qualquer maneira só teremos de fazê-lo até chegar o primeiro de maio, dia do Beltane, a consagração da primavera e celebração do sabá da fertilidade, que une os homens e as mulheres.

— O que acontecerá em Lands End durante a celebração do Beltane?

— Será o momento em que poderei aprisionar Naraku no relicário outra vez.

— Estaremos a salvo?

InuYasha nada respondeu. Em vez disso, levantou-se e co meçou a preparar as coisas para partirem, apagando os ves tígios de que haviam estado ali.

— Responda! — insistiu Kagome. — O que acontecerá de pois do Beltane?

— Tudo vai terminar — ele respondeu, fitando-a com uma expressão insondável. — Será o fim de tudo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP****Í****TULO II**

— Falharam duas vezes em dois dias? Estão fi cando cada vez piores — rosnou Naraku, fitando a mobília quebrada da sala da casa onde Kagome havia morado. Pelo chão, estilhaços de vidro e os cadáveres dos Cães. Ao menos InuYasha lhe poupara o trabalho de ter de matá-los ele mesmo.

— Não sabiam que InuYasha estava aqui e por isso vieram em número menor do que o normal — explicou o chefe dos Cães que o acompanhava. — Além do mais, InuYasha teve a ajuda da magia desconhecida que havíamos farejado.

Furioso, Naraku pensou que _tinha _de reaver o relicário para libertar os irmãos demoníacos. Com a Tríade liberta, nenhuma mágica seria capaz de vencê-los.

Cerrando os punhos, enterrou as unhas na palma das mãos até tirar sangue. Alguns minutos mais na capela, na Espanha, e teria libertado os irmãos.

Mas InuYasha chegara antes. Recém-saído do relicário, ele não tivera força para enfrentar o maldito guerreiro, e fora obrigado a fugir.

_Ao menos havia matado a irm__ã__ dele, _pensou sorrindo. Uma vitória fora obtida, e a culpa pela morte da irmã perseguiria InuYasha até o resto de seus dias.

— Srta. Higurashi? — Soou uma voz masculina do lado de fora. — Kagome? Está aí dentro?

_A tal Kagome era quem possu__í__a a m__á__gica nova que nem mesmo ele conhecia?, _pensou Naraku. Será que também ela pertencia à classe dos _Outros?_

O dono da voz entrou e parou ao se deparar com Naraku. Ao ver o estrago dentro da casa e os horríveis cadáve res das criaturas sobre o chão, a expressão do homem se transformou.

— Quem são vocês? — perguntou, fitando com pavor os Cães que o acompanhavam. — Onde está Kagome?

— É ela a dona desta casa? — Naraku quis saber. — Posso fazer a mesma pergunta: quem é você?

— Sou o proprietário do imóvel — respondeu Houjo, va cilante. — Eu a alugava para a srta. Higurashi.

— Ela não está mais aqui?

— Eu a despejei por não pagar o aluguel — explicou o ho mem, tornando a fitar os estragos. — Pelo visto, ela encon trou o fim que procurava. O homem que dizia querer ajudá-la provavelmente a matou... Disse que era irmão dela, mas sei reconhecer um criminoso quando o vejo.

Naraku sorriu.

— Crê que essa senhorita partiu com o homem que dizia ser seu irmão?

— Um cafajeste mentiroso. Ele me ameaçou. Deve ser um homem de posses, pois pagou o que ela devia.

— Ele disse para onde iriam?

— Não tenho idéia de para onde a srta. Higurashi poderia ir. Não tem família: é filha bastarda de um soldado.

_Mais informa__çã__o importante, _ponderou Naraku consigo. O relicário fora guardado por um soldado uniformizado com as roupas do exército inglês. Ele ainda tentara se defender com a espada, mas não havia sido páreo para InuYasha. Seria essa a conexão? Seria esse o motivo pelo qual InuYasha viera até ali? Não por causa da mágica nova e desconhecida, mas sim em busca do relicário?

De repente, Naraku compreendeu tudo. O relicário só po deria ser selado outra vez com o sacrifício do sangue do mor tal que o abrira. O tal soldado estava morto, mas seu sangue corria nas veias da filha. O sacrifício da mulher, portanto, seria a única coisa capaz de selar o relicário.

A ira tomou conta de Naraku. Nessas condições, ele perdia a forma humana que ostentava para se mover no mundo dos mortais e adquiria sua verdadeira forma demoníaca. Como num passe de mágica, duas asas horrendas lhe brotaram às costas, como as de um morcego.

Ao avistar aquilo, Houjo deu um passo para trás, hor rorizado, pronto a fugir correndo pela porta destruída. Um dos Cães foi mais rápido e barrou seu caminho.

— Não devia ter saído de casa tão tarde da noite — disse Naraku com voz gutural e um horrível sorriso nos lábios.

— Quem são vocês? — perguntou Houjo, caindo de joelhos.

— Onde está o homem a quem se referiu? E a tal srta. Higurashi? É melhor me contar se não quiser virar alimento para meus Cães.

— Não sei de nada! — respondeu Houjo, em pânico. — Vim aqui buscar meu tesouro. As pedras preciosas são minhas e estavam escondidas aqui na casa.

— Descreva essas pedras — rugiu Naraku, e um dos Cães colocou as garras em torno do pescoço do homem.

— Uma pérola como esta — disse ele quase chorando, enquanto apontava a gema que trazia presa ao pescoço. — Um rubi também. Kikyou deu estas pedras para mim. Disse que havia outra.

Ao fitar a pérola no pescoço do homem apavorado, Naraku soube que era falsa. Idêntica à gema incrustada no relicá rio, mas falsa.

O relicário estivera guardado naquela casa, constatou.

Com um sorriso de escárnio, aproximou-se e arrancou a gema que Houjo trazia pendurada por um fio de couro no pescoço.

O relicário que aprisionava seus irmãos não estava mais ali. Mas ele encontraria InuYasha antes do Beltane e poderia se vingar.

Mais calmo, Naraku recuperou a forma humana e a apa rência de cavalheiro, e ordenou ao Cão que libertasse Houjo. Então, caminhou em direção à porta destroçada.

— Queime os corpos — disse ainda, antes de sumir no escuro da noite.

InuYasha ergueu os olhos e fitou as nuvens acinzentadas que cobriam o sol. Sentia-se fraco, e o suor lhe escorria pela testa. Nessa situação, cada passo era um sacrifício.

Ainda assim, não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver Kagome usando o casaco muito maior que o próprio corpo. Parecia uma criança que se vestira com uma roupa de adulto para brincar.

Quando ele tropeçou de repente, ela correu e segurou-lhe o braço para sustentá-lo.

— Quando vai admitir que está doente? Está pálido e deve ter febre também.

— Estou bem — teimou InuYasha. — Mas temos de achar abrigo, pois vai chover. Além disso, os Cães se tornarão ati vos assim que a noite cair.

— Melhor procurarmos uma hospedaria ou estalagem para pernoitar.

— Poderíamos deixar uma trilha de farelos de pão pelo chão para facilitar o trabalho dos Cães... — ele ironizou. — Temos de encontrar uma cabana abandonada ou algo semelhante.

— Não vou perambular pelos campos da Cornualha até o dia do Beltane! — revidou Kagome.

InuYasha permaneceu calado e seguiu caminhando.

— Olhe para mim — ela disse, abrindo o casaco.

Ele obedeceu. De fato, Kagome não estava vestida para uma marcha forçada. A combinação sob o casaco também estava rasgada e as manchas de sangue coagulado lhe tin giam braços e pernas. Por mais que ele não quisesse admi tir, ela estava com a razão.

— Se está sentindo a metade da fraqueza que eu sentia antes de você me curar, então não está nada bem — insistiu Kagome. — Não pode seguir adiante sem se permitir um tem po para recobrar as forças.

InuYasha sabia que deveria recusar. Afinal, um guerreiro tinha de prosseguir sem se importar com a dor.

Ao mesmo tempo, uma sensação nova o invadiu: a de que alguém se preocupava com ele. E aquilo lhe trouxe uma imensa satisfação.

Involuntariamente, fixou a atenção nos lábios de Kagome, adivinhando as formas que o casaco que ela tornara a fe char outra vez ocultava.

— Está bem. Sei de um lugar aqui perto, onde podere mos pernoitar a salvo. Mas partiremos quando o dia nascer — finalizou, pensando que tinham sorte de estar próximos da hospedaria mantida por Bankotsu.

Era o máximo que podia conceder, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Kagome sorrir.

Sem mais nada dizer, ele retomou a caminhada e ela o acompanhou. Um passo adiante do outro; era nisso que pre cisava se concentrar.

A chuva não tardou a cair: uma garoa fria se tornando mais forte a cada instante.

—Ali na frente! — Kagome exclamou de repente, apontando uma hospedaria ao lado da estrada.

Era uma construção pequena, mas a fumaça saindo pela chaminé indicava que encontrariam calor ali dentro.

Havia outro problema: como explicar a indumentária de Kagome?

Ao entrarem, o senhor que tomava conta da hospedaria para Bankotsu veio recebê-los. O salão de refeições no andar térreo encontrava-se vazio; o ambiente tinha aroma de co mida fresca.

— Um quarto privado com janela para a estrada — InuYasha foi logo dizendo. — E água quente para o banho.

— Não tem bagagem, senhor? — perguntou o homem, fitando-os de alto a baixo.

— Nossa carruagem quebrou na estrada. O condutor a está reparando. Minha esposa estava preocupada com a chuva e resolvemos caminhar até aqui.

— Caminharam por essa estrada pedregosa e cheia de subidas e descidas? — Espantou-se o homem.

— Por isso mesmo desejamos um quarto para descansar — revidou InuYasha com cara de poucos amigos.

Subitamente, a porta tornou a se abrir, deixando entrar uma lufada de ar frio. Era somente alguém das redondezas, mas InuYasha imediatamente levou a mão à cintura, pronto para desembainhar a espada.

— Estou muito cansada e fraca — resmungou Kagome, tentando desviar a atenção do estalajadeiro. — Apreciaria muito se nos arranjasse um aposento o quanto antes.

— Têm dinheiro para pagar? — quis saber o homem.

— Providencie logo um quarto para eles. — A voz vinha da porta que levava à cozinha.

Ao virar, InuYasha deparou com Bankotsu entrando no salão. Alto e forte, o homem impunha respeito com aqueles cabe los tão escuros quanto os olhos.

O dono da hospedaria ainda murmurou algo a respeito de bandidos que perambulavam pela região. Bankotsu o fez se calar com um gesto. Sem alternativa, o sujeito os conduziu ao aposento onde poderiam pernoitar.

— Não é de frente para a estrada — disse ao abrir a por ta do quarto. — Mas é limpo.

— E quanto à água para o banho? — perguntou InuYasha.

—Vou mandar esquentá-la, mas não tenho ajudante que possa trazê-la. Se quiser, terá de ir buscá-la. Se precisarem algo mais, podem me chamar. Meu nome é Kay.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Kagome. — O senhor é muito ge neroso.

Finalmente se viram sozinhos no quarto. Assim que ela fechou a porta, InuYasha cambaleou até a cama e se deitou. Era hora de descansar e deixar seu corpo fazer o trabalho de curar a si mesmo. Na manhã seguinte estaria melhor.

Kagome suspirou, aliviada, ao vê-lo fechar, os olhos. Não fora fácil, mas afinal conseguira convencer o guerreiro a parar.

Recostou a cabeça contra o espaldar da cama. O quarto não oferecia nenhuma outra peça de mobília, portanto tinha de repousar ao lado de InuYasha ou se deitar no chão.

No momento não estava disposta a obedecer a regras de decoro.

InuYasha tinha adormecido, por fim, mas antes disso pas sara mal e chegara a vomitar. Ela havia lhe oferecido água para beber, e ele recusara. Como não tinha mais ferimen tos externos, Kagome temeu que houvesse lesões internas. Possuía algumas habilidades de enfermeira, aprendidas nos anos que seguira o Exército ao lado do pai. Porém, não tinha remédios nem utensílios a seu alcance para cuidar de InuYasha. Nada que auxiliasse a lutar contra a febre... ou contra os _Keun Marow, _caso aparecessem.

Avistou a espada de InuYasha encostada ao lado da porta. Sem fazer ruído para não despertá-lo do descanso, cami nhou até a arma. O objeto de metal era pesado demais, e ela mal conseguia erguê-lo do chão. Decididamente, não a ajudaria a enfrentar os Cães.

Ao lado da espada repousava o punhal de InuYasha. Aquela sim era uma arma que poderia utilizar. Seu pai a ensinara a lutar usando adagas e punhais, dizendo que nunca se sabia quando surgiriam inimigos numa emboscada, por exemplo, e que era necessário estar sempre preparado. Ela jamais tivera de utilizar tais lições, mas sentiu-se aliviada ao guar dar o punhal no bolso.

Tudo que tinha para se cobrir era aquele casaco enorme, a combinação rasgada e um par de botas enlameadas. Na manhã seguinte tentaria conseguir alguns vestidos no vila rejo que sabia existir ali perto.

Por ora necessitava de um médico para InuYasha, mas não podia deixá-lo sozinho. O estalajadeiro poderia cha mar alguém?

De qualquer maneira, precisaria de dinheiro. Aflita, revistou os bolsos do casaco, mas nada encon trou. Aproximou-se de InuYasha e, com extrema cautela para não despertá-lo, começou a procurar dinheiro nos bolsos de seu colete.

Mordeu o lábio. Se ele acordasse, como explicaria seu gesto?

Talvez InuYasha recitasse palavras mágicas quando preci sava de dinheiro e fizesse as notas aparecerem do nada. Ou talvez fosse capaz de transformar pedregulhos em pepitas de ouro.

Como ele dormia, o melhor mesmo seria conferir se não trazia algumas moedas.

Ao apalpar os bolsos com cuidado e suavemente, sentiu os músculos fortes do guerreiro que a exaustão e o presente estado de fraqueza não tornavam menos salientes.

Quando já estava prestes a desistir, encontrou dois itens que poderiam auxiliá-la, pois ambos eram valiosos. O pri meiro era a pérola que havia visto pendurada no pescoço do sr. Houjo. Sorrindo, ela concluiu que InuYasha conseguira reaver as gemas que haviam sido retiradas da tampa da caixa do relicário. O segundo objeto era o anel que perten cera à irmã dele e que InuYasha guardava como a uma das jóias da Coroa.

O delicado trabalho esculpido em ouro era esquisito.

Intrigada, Kagome não resistiu à tentação de experimentá-lo. Custou um pouco a entrar, mas finalmente se ajustou em seu dedo. A face do lobo tinha dois pequenos rubis formando os olhos, como duas gotículas reluzentes de sangue.

Ela suspirou. Muito bonito. Mas o que necessitavam era de dinheiro para pagar a comida, pois não podiam se ali mentar com jóias!

Usaria a pérola para pagar o médico, resolveu. Quanto ao anel, ela o recolocaria no bolso de InuYasha.

Franziu o cenho. Se fora difícil colocá-lo no dedo, agora parecia impossível removê-lo. Pelo visto, teria de _ir _até a cozinha tentar obter um pouco de gordura para retirá-lo.

— Rin? — InuYasha murmurou. Sem acordar totalmente, ele ergueu a face de leve e fitou o quarto. — Kagome...

— Sente-se melhor? — ela perguntou, cerrando a mão com a qual segurava a pérola e escondendo o braço atrás das costas. — Eu ia à cozinha ver se conseguia um caldo para você se alimentar.

— Pretende sair do quarto sozinha, vestida como está?

— A menos que queira me emprestar suas calças — Kagome disse brincando. — Não se preocupe, o casaco escon de que não estou de vestido.

— Não sabe o que está dizendo — InuYasha respondeu com irritação.

— Pelo visto seus poderes não o curam dessa zanga — ela revidou. Com um suspiro, resolveu que seria melhor contar a verdade sobre o que pretendia fazer. — Vou pedir ao estalajadeiro que chame um médico.

Suas palavras soaram _no _vazio, pois InuYasha tombara a face no leito e adormecera imediatamente.

Resoluta, ela trouxe o braço para a frente, abriu a mão e fitou a pérola. Na manhã seguinte explicaria a InuYasha que a utilizara para pagar um doutor, e ele certamente compreen deria seus motivos.

Ao menos era o que pensava ao abrir a porta com cuidado e rumar para a escada em busca de Kay.

Ao chegar ao salão, viu o dono da hospedaria atrás do balcão, ocupado em enxugar canecas de cerveja. Notando a presença dela ao pé da escada, ele ergueu o olhar e a fi tou com a mesma expressão pouco amistosa com que os re cebera. Ela fez um gesto pedindo-lhe que se aproximasse. Apesar de não se mostrar receptivo, o estalajadeiro largou o que estava fazendo e veio ao seu encontro.

— Preciso que chame um médico — explicou. — Lorde Taisho não está passando bem.

— Tem dinheiro para pagar um doutor? — quis saber o homem sem fazer caso do titulo de nobreza que Kagome utili zara com a intenção de impressioná-lo.

— Tenho algo melhor. — Ela abriu a mão, revelando a pérola.

— Que poderei fazer com isso? — perguntou Kay num tom ainda mais hostil.

— Pode vendê-la, pois é valiosa.

— Vão achar que roubei essa gema e farão perguntas.

— Não sou responsável pela desconfiança de seus vizi nhos. É tudo que tenho.

— Eu sabia que não tinham dinheiro — rosnou o sujeito, zangado. — O que é isso que tem no dedo?

— Um anel que não consigo tirar. Necessito de gordura para soltá-lo.

— Aceitarei este anel para chamar e pagar o médico.

— Infelizmente não posso dá-lo. Não me pertence.

— Aposto que o roubou!

— Não se trata disso. Esta jóia pertence à família de lor de Taisho há muitas gerações e tem enorme valor afetivo.

— É um pouco pequeno, mas minha filha iria gostar dele — insistiu o estalajadeiro, agarrando a mão de Kagome para fitar o anel.

— Já disse que não posso entregá-lo. — Ela retirou a mão com um gesto brusco.

— Sem anel não haverá médico.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome pensou em InuYasha, deitado e do ente no leito. Lembrou-se da batalha que presenciara e dos Cães que os haviam atacado. Mesmo estando curada, ainda se lembrava da dor que sentira antes de InuYasha curá-la.

As memórias a convenceram. InuYasha certamente se zan garia, mas a saúde dele era o mais importante no momento. E como sua irmã não mais vivia, não poderia retornar para reclamar a jóia que lhe pertencera.

— Muito bem — Kagome concordou, estendendo a mão. — Vou precisar de...

Antes que pudesse terminar, o homem se apoderou de sua mão e arrancou o anel com um gesto brusco.

— Podia ter me avisado o que ia fazer! — ela protestou, esfregando o dedo dolorido. — Necessito desta mão para viver!

De inopino, uma sombra vinda por trás tomou a ambos de surpresa e Kay ergueu o olhar, estarrecido. O som de me tal cortando o ar sibilou ao lado do ouvido direito de Kagome.

Ao virar-se, ela deparou com uma espada erguida no ar, pronta para atacar. A espada que até a pouco estava encos tada na parede do quarto.

_InuYasha!_

Abriu os lábios, estupefata. Ele não parecia doente, e sim esbanjando vigor e energia para lutar.

— Você roubou o anel de Rin.

— Deixe-me explicar... — ela começou, aturdida.

Mas não era ela quem InuYasha fitava, e sim o estalajadeiro.

— Não roubei nada. Foi a senhorita quem me deu a jóia!

InuYasha não abaixou a espada.

Sem titubear, Kay atirou o anel em sua direção.

— Pronto. Podem ficar com essa jóia barata...

InuYasha cerrou o maxilar e avançou, pronto para atacar o estalajadeiro. Estarrecida, Kagome se colocou entre os dois e tentou empurrar InuYasha. Fazê-lo, porém, foi como empurrar uma parede de granito.

— Saia da frente!

— Não! Você está doente... Além disso, está fora de si e vai acabar fazendo com que nos expulsem daqui.

— Este bastardo roubou o anel de Rin.

— Não foi isso que aconteceu.

De repente, uma transformação impossível começou a acontecer bem diante dos olhos de Kagome. O peito de InuYasha passou a inchar, e ele começou a crescer em altura. A boca se alterou e os dentes se tornaram pontudos como os de um animal selvagem.

— Ele é um deles! — gritou o estalajadeiro. — É um _Outro! _— prosseguiu em altos brados, e os homens que joga vam dardo numa sala ao lado correram para vir ver o que se passava. — Peguem-no! Segurem-no antes que nos ataque!

— Saia do meu caminho, Kagome! — InuYasha rosnou com uma voz gutural.

— Eles o matarão!

— Saia da minha frente ou vai morrer como seu pai!

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela sentiu um nó no peito. Atônita com a frieza de InuYasha e com o que tais palavras implicavam, deu um passo para o lado.

Em volta dela, se instalara o caos.

— Temos de encurralá-lo! — gritavam os homens. — Não o deixem avançar! Cuidado com a espada!

Subitamente, Kagome recuperou o bom senso.

— Ele está doente e com febre! — gritou acima das vozes. — Não sabe o que faz.

InuYasha não arredava pé de onde estava, fitando os demais como um verdadeiro lobo.

— Basta! Parem! — exclamou uma voz masculina vinda de um canto do salão.

Até mesmo InuYasha hesitou ao ouvir o comando. Ele parecia mais fraco agora, e começava a recuperar a forma humana.

— Não se intrometa, Bankotsu! — ralhou Kay.

— Não vou deixar que criem mais problemas — o outro homem avisou.

— _N__ó__s? _— retrucou o estalajadeiro, indignado. — Ele tentou nos matar!

— Ele está doente! — Kagome reafirmou.

Quando todos se viraram para fitá-la, ela percebeu que, no calor da confusão, o casaco comprido havia aberto e suas pernas estavam à mostra. Perturbada, tornou a fechá-lo ra pidamente.

— Ele invoca o espírito do animal para lutar — explicou Bankotsu, aproximando-se. — É uma mágica poderosa.

— Mas não tinha essa intenção — interferiu Kagome. — Aconteceu porque está doente. Ele mal consegue se manter em pé, quanto mais lutar. InuYasha pensou que o sr. Kay havia roubado o anel, mas fui eu a culpada. Estava tentando arrumar uma maneira de trazer um médico, pois não temos dinheiro.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Bankotsu fitou InuYasha. Passada a transfor mação e a fúria, ele parecia mais doente do que nunca: as pernas bambas, mal conseguindo se manter eretas.

— Não creio que médico algum possa ajudá-lo. Tem de curar a si mesmo. Só o tempo o fará ficar bom outra vez.

— Mande-o ir embora daqui, Bankotsu — pediu Kay. — Ele é perigoso.

Evan meneou a cabeça e só então Kagome notou que tinha olhos gentis e sábios.

— Será mais perigoso se o deixarmos solto.

— Não vou me responsabilizar pelo que acontecer — avi sou Kay.

— Vou ajudá-la a levá-lo de volta para a cama — dispôs-se Bankotsu.

— Tem certeza de que podemos ficar? — perguntou Kagome, notando a expressão furiosa de Kay e o ar hostil dos outros homens.

— Podem ficar até ele se recuperar o suficiente para via jar — assegurou o homem, colocando o braço de InuYasha sobre o próprio ombro para ajudá-lo a subir a escada.

Em pouco tempo chegaram ao quarto e Bankotsu ajudou Kagome a colocar InuYasha de volta no leito. Em seguida a fitou, preocupado.

— Aqueles homens lá embaixo não se manterão comedi dos por muito tempo. Não posso garantir a segurança de vo cês aqui por mais de dois dias. Quando um _Outro _se revela, o melhor é que ele desapareça.

— Muitos _Outros _aparecem por aqui?

— Sim. Este é um lugar de refúgio. Kay se preocupa com a irmã e a filha quando um _Outro _aparece — prosse guiu Bankotsu. — Mas como depende de minha caridade, ele me respeita.

— O que posso fazer?

— Descanse. Durma. Ele vai sarar... ou morrer. E assim com os seres mágicos.

— O que acha?

InuYasha despertou com Kagome rodopiando com um vestido de tecido claro à sua frente. _Estou sonhando, _pensou. Caso estivesse, provavelmente não iria durar muito até o sonho se transformar em pesadelo outra vez.

— Você é um sonho ou um pesadelo?

—Agora me considera um pesadelo? — perguntou Kagome, parando de girar.

Ainda deitado, InuYasha ergueu o corpo de leve. O movi mento causou-lhe tontura, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Quando tornou a abri-los, Kagome sorria. Trajava realmente um novo vestido, apesar de ele pensar que a preferia seminua sob seu casaco, como ela estivera até então.

— É uma roupa melhor para viajar... — começou a contragosto. — Mas tem botões demais.

— Está de mau humor porque sabe que não o deixarei levantar antes de descansar ao menos um dia.

— Caso tenha se esquecido, estamos sendo caçados — InuYasha tornou a cerrar os olhos um instante, pois outra vez, sentiu-se zonzo.

— Não me esqueci. Mas ficaremos em pior situação se você ficar doente na estrada. Ao menos aqui temos um teto sobre a cabeça.

Subitamente, ela ficou séria e desviou o olhar para a ja nela. Parecia perturbada.

— Lembra-se da noite passada? — perguntou, sem tor nar a fitá-lo.

_Oh, Deus!, _pensou InuYasha. O que será que havia feito? Teria dito algo inoportuno ou tentado lhe roubar um beijo? Será que ela havia descoberto o que teria de fazer para se lar o relicário outra vez?

Não. Era improvável. Se soubesse, decerto teria fugido.

— Suponho que terá de me informar.

— Desde que dormiu novamente tenho pensado em que palavras usar para conversar com você — admitiu Kagome, vindo sentar-se na beira da cama.

— Eu não sabia que era tímida.

— Não sou. Quando tenho de lidar com o desconhecido, não sei como agir. Você pertence a um mundo diferente, ao qual outras regras se aplicam. Pede-me para que eu confie em você, diz que não posso compreender... Mas eu _quero _en tender o que se passou e acho que mereço sua confiança.

InuYasha nada disse. Em vez de falar, tornou a deitar a ca beça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. Sabia que ela estava com a razão.

— Sou um _Heller _— revelou por fim.

_Como __é__ que ela poderia ter sabido?, _pensou. Ele se esfor çara para esconder esse aspecto da própria natureza, afinal, Kagome já tinha tido de aceitar tantas coisas...

— Um _Heller _é um _Outro _que possui o poder de invocar os poderes e a forma do animal que o rege. Transforma-se fisicamente. No meu caso, eu me transformo em homem-lobo. Mas como ficou sabendo que...

— Você atacou o estalajadeiro — Kagome revelou sem preâmbulos.

As lembranças voltaram à mente de InuYasha. O anel de Rin. O confronto no salão.

Perturbado, ele enfiou os dedos no bolso da casaca para procurar a jóia, preferindo acreditar que as imagens que lhe passavam pela cabeça não eram mais que um sonho.

— Está procurando por isto? — ela perguntou, passando-lhe a pérola e o anel.

InuYasha suspirou. Por causa de Naraku, o anel com a figura do lobo era tudo que lhe restava da irmã. Quando o momen to chegasse, a vingança seria doce e aquele demônio pagaria de forma dolorosa pelo que fizera.

Resoluto, ele tomou os dois objetos e os guardou no bolso.

— Pensei em usá-los para pagar um médico — explicou Kagome.

— Um médico teria sido inútil.

— Foi o que me explicaram. Mas me pareceu uma boa idéia naquele momento.

—A pérola é sua — disse InuYasha. — Eu a tirei do sr. Houjo depois de substituí-la por uma falsa. Fico me perguntando se ele já descobriu.

— Dizem que seres como você são indestrutíveis. O que aconteceu?

— Também gostaria de saber — ele admitiu, aliviado, ao ver que ela não parecia desejar ir adiante, fazendo mais perguntas sobre _quem _ele era e por que podia se transformar num homem-lobo. — Deve ter sido o veneno dos Cães. Os _Keun Marow _podem afetar meus poderes mágicos. Quando transferi seus ferimentos para meu corpo, transferi também o veneno deles. Eu sabia que ia acontecer e estava preparado, mas não imaginava que minha reação fosse tão violenta. É como se houvesse sido infectado por uma centena de Cães e não por um.

— Você já tem o relicário e não precisa mais de mim. Por que se importa com o que acontece comigo?

— Naraku a persegue por minha causa — disse InuYasha, sabendo que mentia. Não deixaria que Kagome atrapa lhasse seus planos, não importando se gostava dela ou se era uma mulher atraente. Por hora era melhor mudar de assunto, caso contrário ela poderia terminar fazendo perguntas cujas respostas não poderia ouvir. — Você foi muito corajosa, ou muito tola, ao se envolver no confron to ontem à noite.

— Provavelmente um pouco das duas coisas. Mas Bankotsu me ajudou. Foi ele quem me trouxe o vestido também. Disse para nos mantermos fora de vista enquanto estivermos aqui, e avisou que não sabe por quanto tempo será capaz de garantir nossa segurança.

— Sim, pois agora sabem que sou um _Outro _— concluiu InuYasha. — A hospedaria mantida por Bankotsu sempre foi po pular entre os _Outros, _e ele sempre necessitou que estes fossem discretos, sobretudo porque a clientela normal natu ralmente não aprecia saber que se hospeda num local fre quentado por seres mágicos.

Ter se revelado trazia outras complicações e InuYasha es perava não haver deixado uma trilha fácil de ser seguida pelos Cães. Ele tinha acusado Kagome de deixar rastros para os homens de Naraku, mas no final fora ele próprio quem dera pistas sobre onde estavam.

— Vai acontecer outra vez de você se transformar daque la maneira?

— Não. É um poder que uso muito raramente. A magia que o produz é perigosa, pois se recorremos a esse dom com frequência, atinge-se um ponto do qual não há retorno: o homem se perde e o animal triunfa.

— Pelo visto, tudo que você faz é perigoso.

— Está começando a me conhecer de verdade — disse InuYasha com um sorriso triste.

Kagome observou InuYasha adormecido e sorriu de leve. Tinham passado quase o dia todo conversando. Ela contara sobre sua infância e sobre como fora criada pelo pai após a morte da mãe. Contara como ele fora chamado para ser vir em diferentes regimentos do Exército e como a levara consigo. Revelara também como ela sempre se agarrava às pernas do pai, pedindo para voltarem para casa. Contou das amantes que ele tivera nas idas e vindas entre a Inglaterra e o continente, e de como se sentia triste por não ter um lar verdadeiro e estável.

Por fim, ela se acostumara a cuidar do pai, antecipando suas necessidades ao mesmo tempo em que desenvolvia uma raiva imensa contra o Exército e as companhias militares.

Mas, no final, admitira que, mesmo não tendo cres cido rodeada de amor, ao menos fora sempre cuidada e respeitada.

InuYasha também contara sobre a própria infância pas sada junto à família, na Cornualha, quando vivera numa casa cheia de tios, tias e primos. Uma família dividida entre o mundo mortal e o mundo mágico. Riu muitas ve zes ao se lembrar das traquinagens que arquitetava jun to com Miroku, o primo mais próximo, com quem passava grande parte do tempo. Com orgulho, contou que a avó cuidava dos doentes da redondeza e tinha excelente re putação como curandeira.

O amor que ele sentia pelos familiares era evidente, e Kagome não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de inveja, pois daria tudo para ter crescido no seio de uma família.

Somente uma vez ela perguntou sobre Rin, a irmã que InuYasha perdera. Ao responder, ele adquirira uma expressão taciturna e sofrida.

— Meu primo Sesshoumaru a entregou para Naraku. Traiu mi nha irmã, ocasionando sua morte.

Kagome suspirou, considerando-se uma covarde. Apesar das muitas horas de conversa, em nenhum momento ousara perguntar o que realmente precisava saber: se InuYasha fora o responsável pela morte do pai dela.

— Não precisa se culpar, Kagome.

Virando o rosto, ela o fitou, surpresa. Os dois estavam dei tados na cama, e ela acreditara que InuYasha dormia. Também não se lembrara de que ele podia ler seus pensamentos.

— Você me assustou! — protestou, sabendo que agora teria de fazer a pergunta que a consumia.

— Não necessita tomar conta de mim como se eu fosse um inválido.

— Do que está falando?

— Sei que não se sente confortável.

— Não é verdade.

— A razão pela qual os mortais sabem tão pouco a res peito do mundo sobrenatural é que eles têm medo. O sobre natural é ameaçador.

— Mas _voc__ê__é_humano. Um pouco estranho, talvez, mas não sobrenatural — disse Kagome, saindo do leito e começan do a caminhar pelo quarto.

Ao vê-la se mover, InuYasha se recostou no espaldar da cama. Ao fazê-lo, sua camisa abriu, revelando o peito más culo e os pelos escuros e fartos. Kagome engoliu em seco. Ainda que não apreciasse admitir, gostaria que InuYasha a tocasse. Lembrou-se do beijo que haviam trocado e da sua vidade com que ele a tocara.

— Está apreensiva. E insegura. É por saber o que real mente sou e no que posso me transformar?

— Não é isso — ela respondeu, hesitante.

— E o que é? Por que não vem sentar-se a meu lado?

Após vacilar um instante, ela atendeu ao pedido, tentando sentar-se o mais distante possível, na beirada da cama, sem dar a impressão de que o evitava. Por que ele a afetava de uma forma que jamais ocorrera antes com outros homens? InuYasha ergueu a mão como se fosse tocá-la, mas, no ins tante seguinte, se retraiu. Enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou a pérola.

— Eu já disse que é sua. Quis reavê-la para dá-la a você.

— Antes de você me contar que a havia substituído por uma pérola falsa, cheguei a pensar que houvesse matado o sr. Houjo para isso.

— Matar alguém é uma atitude radical. Não mato ino centes por esporte. Só o faço quando necessário.

— Teve de matar meu pai? — ela perguntou num impulso.

Ao ouvir aquilo, InuYasha se retesou e ficou muito sério. Virou o rosto e fitou a janela.

— InuYasha?

Um longo instante de silêncio se passou antes de ele tor nar a fitá-la.

— Sim, Kagome. Eu tinha de matá-lo. Não havia outra maneira.

Ao ouvir a confissão, ela sentiu um nó na garganta e teve de fazer força para conter as lágrimas. Consciente das emoções que a assaltavam, InuYasha também foi obrigado a se controlar para não abraçá-la e confortá-la. Sabia que tinha de afastar tentações que somente complicariam as coisas mais tarde.

— Seu pai se tornou um obstáculo.

— E por isso você o destroçou... Eu vi o sangue. Foi um verdadeiro massacre. Você matou todos eles!

— Pense o que quiser, mas o resultado é que Naraku não conseguiu se apoderar do relicário, e isso era o mais impor tante de tudo.

— Mais importante do que o fato de meu pai ter uma filha que o amava e necessitava dele?

— Pelo que você mesma contou, tudo que ele deixou foi uma filha bastarda e uma amante fácil que arrumou outro homem um dia depois de ele morrer.

— Você soa como um canalha imundo.

— Seu pai rompeu o selo que fechava o relicário. Se Naraku sozinho já é uma ameaça descomunal, liberar a Tríade ma ligna acabaria com o mundo inteiro.

— Como posso crer nisso? — Kagome sentiu raiva. —Afinal, só sei o que você me conta. Como posso ter certeza de que não inventa essas coisas? Naraku pode ser uma men tira, assim como todo o resto.

— Jamais menti para você, Kagome.

— Ah, claro. Somente deixou de me contar que assassi nou meu pai e seus companheiros a sangue-frio!

InuYasha odiava ver o desgosto nos olhos dela. O ódio que Kagome agora nutria por ele.

Todavia, não negaria as acusações. Era melhor que pensasse o pior a seu respeito, pois, no final, facilitaria as coisas.

— Foi uma batalha — ele se defendeu. — As pessoas morrem em batalhas. Aqueles homens poderiam ter morri do um dia depois numa outra luta qualquer.

— Mas morreram na capela de San Salas. Como posso ter certeza de que não serei a próxima?

— Eu já disse que só mato quando tenho um motivo justo.

— Um motivo que seja justo para você, InuYasha. Mas não necessariamente para mim — replicou Kagome, levantando-se para se afastar dele. — Vou tentar minha sorte sozinha. Já sobrevivi outras vezes.

A coragem de Kagome era justamente o que mais o encan tava e fascinava nela.

— Naraku a encontrará — alertou InuYasha, sabendo que ha via conseguido o objetivo que tinha em mente: colocar algu ma distância entre eles. — Os Cães a encontrarão.

Decidida, ela pegou o casaco de InuYasha e o vestiu.

— Por quê? Já não tenho mais o relicário — disse, en quanto fechava os botões.

— Naraku não sabe disso — ele retrucou, colocando os pés para fora da cama e se levantando com esforço, pois ainda estava fraco.

— Vou desaparecer. Há uma centena de lugares onde uma mulher pode se esconder: Londres, Edimburgo, New Castle...

Preocupado, InuYasha refletiu que a situação estava saindo de seu controle. Era necessário fazê-la ficar.

— Você não tem dinheiro.

— Não? — Kagome riu alto. Então mostrou a pérola que InuYasha havia lhe dado e caminhou para a porta. — Durma bem, sr. InuYasha Taisho... Se é que vai conseguir!

Como fora tola! Absolutamente tola! Devia ter adivinha do que InuYasha tinha algo a ver com a morte de seu pai. As coisas que ele dissera; as coisas que deixara de dizer; tudo apontava nessa direção. Mas ela preferira não ver, ignorar o que a intuição alertava. Preferira acreditar nele.

Por quê?

Porque estava cansada de ser sozinha. Porque ele a bei jara. Porque toda vez que InuYasha a fitava, ela sentia um po der que nada tinha a ver com magia.

Coisa mais patética!

Um vento frio derrubava as folhas secas das árvores. Ela caminhava apressada, tentando evitar as sombras.

De repente, passos soaram logo atrás. Desejando ainda ter consigo o punhal de InuYasha, Kagome acelerou o passo. Logo os passos que pareciam segui-la sumiram, provavelmente porque haviam seguido por outra rua.

Aliviada, soltou a respiração que não percebera estar prendendo. Aquela rua levava para o sul e para a estrada principal. De lá poderia escolher qualquer direção, qual quer destino.

Ao se aproximar do fim do vilarejo, as casas começaram a ficar esparsas e separadas por terrenos vazios com árvo res ou grama de pasto. Subitamente o ar se tornou pesado e ela custava a respirar como se inspirasse fumaça. Seus pulmões começaram a queimar e ela caiu.

E foi o que a salvou.

— Será nesta noite que vamos capturá-lo — disse uma voz que não soava humana.

Alarmada, Kagome se arrastou pelo solo e se escondeu sob os arbustos de uma pequena vala, ao lado do caminho. A conversação tomava lugar poucos metros adiante.

— É arriscado trazê-los aqui — continuou outra voz. — Há muita gente. Não podemos arriscar que nos vejam.

— Não lhe cabe guiar os meus passos — tornou a pri meira, agora com rispidez. — Somente lhe cabe facilitar meu caminho.

— Eu o trouxe até aqui, não trouxe?

— Nosso acordo não estará completo enquanto InuYasha Taisho não for capturado e eu não reouver o relicário.

— InuYasha não é uma presa fácil — disse a segunda voz.

— Por isso tenho você. Vai me entregar Taisho da mesma maneira como me entregou a irmã dele.

A seguir, um longo silêncio. Kagome sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias e o coração acelerar. Finalmente, a segunda voz tornou a soar.

— Você não precisava matar para...

— Basta!

Cautelosamente, ela ergueu a cabeça entre as folhas para ver quem conversava. Ao se deparar com as figuras logo adiante, prendeu a respiração. A criatura mais alta tinha forma humana, mas não parecia ser gente! A pele era pálida e o corpo, esguio e comprido como o de um esqueleto. Estava trajado como um lorde, porém tinha unhas compridas como garras. _Naraku! _Sim. Só poderia ser ele!

— E quanto à moça? — perguntou seu acompanhante, um homem alto e forte. Contudo, não era possível vê-lo bem, pois estava oculto em sombras e o luar da lua cheia não iluminava sua face.

Naraku encontrava-se iluminado a ponto de ser possível distinguir as emoções em seu rosto maligno.

— A filha do soldado? Os dons dessa menina me interes sam. Mas o fim dela é certo: vai morrer.

A beira de entrar em pânico, Kagome fez uma força imensa para se controlar. InuYasha dissera a verdade! Mesmo de longe, Naraku emanava vibrações de morte que pareciam envene nar o ar e a terra a seu redor.

Ela fugira de InuYasha, e ele era agora sua única esperança!

Kagome sabia que havia alguma coisa errada. Uma peque na multidão se comprimia em frente à porta da hospedaria, tomando até a metade da rua. Gritos e exclamações raivo sas chegavam a ela trazidas pela brisa. Nuvens condensa vam no céu, obliterando a lua, e ela sentiu um calafrio ao intuir que, de alguma forma, a mudança climática era obra da presença de Naraku nas redondezas. Talvez fosse somente imaginação, mas os últimos dias haviam demonstrado que o mundo tinha mais mistérios do que ela supunha.

Naraku fechava o cerco. Ele a queria, e a queria morta. A culpa era de InuYasha, portanto era ele quem deveria consertar a situação. InuYasha já a salvara uma vez e poderia fazê-lo no vamente. Mas, antes disso, teria de encontrá-lo.

— Ele tentou matá-los! — gritou um homem zangado, e outras vozes ecoaram a acusação.

Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, ela esticou o pescoço, ten tando ver o que acontecia lá dentro. Avistar InuYasha ou mes mo Bankotsu bastaria para acalmá-la um pouco. Por enquanto a multidão estava controlada e não havia invadido a hospe daria. Porém, ela sabia que bastaria um estopim para defla grar uma convulsão entre a turba irada.

Bankotsu lhes dera dois dias para que fossem embora, e o prazo havia terminado.

Determinada a entrar, Kagome forçou o caminho entre os homens, empurrando uns e sendo empurrada por outros. Finalmente, conseguiu penetrar no interior da hospedaria.

InuYasha estava em pé no final inferior da escada, a mão próxima à espada, pronta para desembainhar a arma. Parecia ter se vestido às pressas, pois a camisa tinha vários botões abertos e os cabelos estavam despenteados.

— Não quero discutir com você, Kay, nem com seus ami gos — dizia, tenso.

Apoiado pela multidão atrás de si, o estalajadeiro deu um passo à frente.

— Somos um povo que vive de acordo com os ditames de Deus. Não queremos sua influência maligna entre nós.

— É por isso que estou partindo. Deixem-me passar e não terão mais problemas.

— Tarde demais! — gritou Kagome de onde estava. — O problema já está aqui... Naraku nos descobriu, InuYasha.

Várias vozes se elevaram.

— Ele está ao sul do vilarejo. Não está sozinho e viaja com um homem.

— Não é um homem e sim um traidor e covarde... Meu primo, Sesshoumaru — InuYasha a alertou com expressão grave.

— Chega de conversa — interveio Kay. — Já aturamos o suficiente de gente de sua espécie.

O brado arrogante do estalajadeiro incitou os homens à luta. Subitamente, a multidão começou a se mover para a frente, empurrando Kagome para o lado e clamando pelo sangue de InuYasha.

— Cuidado! — ela gritou.

No entanto, InuYasha não necessitava ser avisado. Com um gesto rápido, desembainhou a espada e a ergueu no ar, pronto para atacar quem se aproximasse.

— Não vencerão esta luta! — bradou. — É tolice tentar.

Kagome sabia que ele ainda estava fraco, mas mesmo as sim seria capaz de vencer os atacantes. Mais do que nunca, InuYasha brilhava com ar guerreiro, os músculos retesados, o olhar penetrante e destemido. Porém, não tomava a inicia tiva de atacar, esperando que Kay convencesse os demais a desistirem de enfrentá-lo.

— InuYasha — chamou Kagome. — Temos de ir embora. Agora!

— E então, Kay? — InuYasha se voltou para o estalajadeiro. — Quer terminar isso e nos dar chance de partir ou prefere lutar? — Deu um passo adiante e ergueu a espada no ar, tornando-se ainda mais ameaçador. Seus olhos irradiavam um brilho feroz, e o corpo exalava disposição para luta.

Para Kagome que o vira em plena forma, era claro que ele não estava bem, O suor lhe escorria pela testa e a respira ção parecia alterada.

Amedrontado, Kay retrocedeu. Também ele tinha uma faca na mão, mas a abaixou.

Confusos, os homens ao seu lado se desorientaram.

InuYasha permaneceu onde estava. O suor agora lhe umedecia a camisa e suas mãos tremiam levemente.

Um instante de silêncio se seguiu até ser quebrado pelo uivo não muito distante de um Cão. Os _Keun Marow _come çavam a se aproximar!

— Venha, Kagome — disse InuYasha, avançando, destemido, entre a multidão e tomando-a pelo braço.

Apavorada, ela não conseguiu se mover. Sem hesitar, InuYasha a abraçou com força até seus corações quase se tocarem.

Desta vez, Kagome soube exatamente o que ele fazia: ab sorvia sua fraqueza!

Segundos depois, ele a libertou do abraço quase sufocante.

— Sente-se melhor? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— O suficiente para sairmos correndo daqui!

InuYasha a puxou em meio à multidão que agora abria ca minho para que eles passassem.

— Como conseguiu isso? — perguntou Kagome assim que se afastaram.

— O poder do _leveryas. _Um poder que, usado em pequena medida, distrai quem nos rodeia. Se usado com força total, ele nos dá o controle sobre quem estiver por perto.

Apressado, passou a conduzi-la pela rua a passos lar gos. Ao se distanciarem, a multidão raivosa se viu livre da magia de InuYasha e recomeçou a bradar. Os uivos dos Cães estavam mais próximos, demonstrando que estes já tinham atingido os limites do vilarejo.

— Não conseguiremos escapar! — exclamou Kagome.

— A pé, não — confirmou InuYasha, abrindo a porta de um estábulo no final da rua. — Vamos cavalgar.

— Somos ladrões de cavalos agora?

— Será roubar ou morrer — ele advertiu, recolhendo uma sela pendurada na parede e colocando-a sobre um dos animais. — Não temos escolha. Mas se você insistir, pro meto que enviarei dinheiro para pagá-los mais tarde. Com juros — finalizou com um sorriso irônico.

Ao vê-lo terminar de selar o garanhão, Kagome admitiu que estava sendo ridícula. Afinal, retornara para ajudar InuYasha, e ele fazia o que podia para salvá-la.

O ar começou a se tornar pesado outra vez; a mesma sensação que ela sentira antes de tombar na estrada. Naraku estava perto!

Sentindo as forças se esvaírem, Kagome admitiu que ja mais se vira tão impotente.

— Monte! — disse InuYasha, preparando-se para ajudá-la. Assim que ela obedeceu, deu instruções, demonstrando que não partiria com ela. — Tome o rumo sudoeste em direção a Penzance. Vá ao vilarejo Daggerfell. Estará segura lá. O que quer que aconteça, não pare nem olhe para trás.

Tudo aquilo acontecia tão rapidamente que Kagome se sentia como imersa numa névoa que roubava a realidade das coisas, dando a tudo um clima de sonho. De repente, um homem apareceu, saído das sombras. Trazia nas mãos uma espada negra de cabo rubro. Era Naraku!

— Já vão embora? — perguntou com um sorriso maligno. — Agora que acabamos de chegar?

Com um salto, InuYasha se colocou adiante do cavalo e de Kagome, e desembainhou a espada. A cabeça dela começou a zunir, como se um milhão de abelhas voassem a seu redor.

— Vejo que deve melhorar suas maneiras, _amhas-draoi. _Nem me apresentou sua companheira... Aliás, uma mulher muito bonita e que se parece com o pai.

Sem saber por que, Kagome de repente procurou o punhal que InuYasha lhe entregara depois de ela montar o cavalo. Ao tocar a arma, o zumbido a seu redor se extinguiu e as figu ras à sua frente novamente se tornaram sólidas e reais.

— Você não a terá — disse InuYasha em tom ameaçador. Devagar, Naraku se aproximou. Alongou o braço e tocou a lâmina da espada de InuYasha com as unhas que pareciam garras.

— Tem certeza? Quando decido fazer algo, em geral sou bem-sucedido. Pergunte à sua irmã... — sugeriu com um sor riso perverso. — Ah, desculpe-me. Não pode perguntar mais. Pergunte a seu primo — emendou, chamando outro vulto ainda escondido nas sombras. — Adoro reuniões familiares.

Era o mesmo vilão que ela tinha visto na saída do vila rejo, reconheceu Kagome. Ao vê-lo próximo a InuYasha, era fácil notar a semelhança entre ambos. O estranho era tão alto quanto ele e tinha a mesma pose arrogante. No entanto, os traços do rosto nem de longe se equiparavam à beleza da face de InuYasha.

— Eu deveria trespassá-lo com minha espada e acabar com isso de uma vez — InuYasha rosnou, vibrando de raiva ao ver Sesshoumaru.

— Poderia tentar — respondeu Sesshoumaru, cauteloso, tocan do com o dedo o anel que trazia na mão: com a mesma figura de lobo de InuYasha e Rin.

— Quanto recebeu para entregar minha irmã, Sesshoumaru? — exigiu InuYasha. — Que falsas promessas Naraku lhe fez?

Embora Sesshoumaru fizesse força para não parecer abalado, uma sombra perpassou a face do primo de InuYasha.

— O que é que todos querem? O poder, naturalmente. Mas você não compreenderia. Sempre foi o mais talentoso de todos nós. Agora chegou minha vez.

— Mas Rin... — começou InuYasha com voz surpreenden temente trêmula.

Kagome apertou a adaga de InuYasha, que trazia presa à cin tura, preparando-se para lutar caso necessário. Se Naraku desconfiasse da fraqueza de InuYasha, estariam perdidos. Tudo terminaria outra vez num banho de sangue, e agora seriam eles as vítimas.

— Chega! — comandou Naraku. — Levarei a moça.

— Jamais a terá! — protestou InuYasha.

— Crê que vai me impedir? Não conseguiu salvar nem mesmo sua irmã...

Nesse momento, o cavalo de Kagome se assustou com algo e ergueu as patas no ar. Ela apertou as pernas contra o flanco do animal para se equilibrar sobre a sela e agarrou com mais força o cabo do punhal. Decidida, puxou-o para fora e, numa fração de segundo, mirou seu alvo. Lançou a adaga pelo ar num golpe certeiro.

O punhal acertou Naraku abaixo do ombro esquerdo, en terrando-se profundamente em sua carne.

Uma rajada de ar frio perpassou o estábulo, e um clarão iluminou a noite.

Quando o escuro retornou, Naraku e Sesshoumaru tinham sumido, e Kagome e InuYasha estavam sozinhos no estábulo outra vez.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, descendo rapida mente do cavalo.

— Ferro — respondeu InuYasha, apontando o punhal agora caído sobre o solo. — Anulou a mágica de Naraku.

— Não é tão difícil vencê-lo quanto me fez crer!

— Ele não está morto. A magia foi somente interrom pida. De alguma maneira tinha as defesas abertas, o que permitiu que o punhal o atingisse. Ele vai retornar, mas necessitará de certo tempo para se recuperar. Não se trata de uma vitória definitiva, apenas um triunfo momentâneo.

— Você precisa de ajuda — afirmou Kagome, notando que InuYasha tornava a cambalear.

— Não. Ainda não compreende. Ele agora sabe de sua existência e temos de tirá-la daqui o mais rápido possível!

Ele tomou as rédeas do cavalo e apontou a saída do estábulo.

— Direção sudoeste, rumo a Penzance, não se esqueça — tornou a instruir, parando o cavalo para Kagome montar.

— Não vem comigo? — ela perguntou ao se instalar so bre a sela.

— Eu a alcançarei depois — InuYasha prometeu, conduzin do o animal para fora. — Naraku não está aqui no momento, mas os Cães ainda nos seguem. Tenho que despistá-los — fi nalizou, erguendo o braço para tocar a face dela.

Seus olhos brilhavam agora, como se ele quisesse lhe di zer algo. Apesar do ressentimento que ela nutria por ele ter matado seu pai, Kagome se inclinou e lhe acariciou a face.

InuYasha moveu o rosto até seus lábios tocarem os dedos dela. Os uivos dos _Keun Marow _tornaram a soar.

Afastando-se, ele açoitou o cavalo, batendo a mão no flanco traseiro do animal. O garanhão empinou e rapidamente saiu pela porta aberta do estábulo.

Desobedecendo a ordem anterior de InuYasha, Kagome virou-se para trás e o fitou. No instante seguinte, InuYasha desapa recia como fumaça que se dispersa no ar.

— Tome cuidado — ela disse baixinho.

As nuvens escondiam a lua e apesar de a lama retardar a marcha do cavalo, InuYasha prosseguia pelo leito do riacho, pois isso o ajudaria a despistar os _Keun Marow. _Todo cuida do era pouco agora que Naraku sabia da existência de Kagome, e era necessário mantê-la salva até o dia de Beltane.

Algum tempo depois, fez o animal retornar para a estra da. Se havia seguido as instruções, Kagome teria passado por ali havia pouco tempo, pois ele cortara caminho, tomando atalhos que somente um _Heller _seria capaz de identificar numa noite tão escura.

A chuva aumentava agora, mas isso não desviava sua atenção da questão principal: o que faria com Kagome até o dia de Beltane?

Inadvertidamente, um cavalo escondido atrás de arbus tos à beira da estrada saltou à sua frente. Sentada sobre a sela, Kagome erguia o punhal, pronta para lançar.

Então, viu que se tratava de InuYasha.

— Quase atirei o punhal em seu peito! — ela exclamou, guardando a arma.

— Não pensei que fosse me poupar, agora que sabe que matei seu pai.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome desviou o olhar.

— Olhe para mim — pediu InuYasha. — Realmente crê que eu poderia ter lhe contado isso antes?

— Pode fazê-lo agora — ela murmurou, tornando a fitá-lo. — Talvez eu compreenda.

O fato de ela ter retornado para o vilarejo para ajudá-lo ainda o confundia e perturbava. Não podia deixar acontecer novamente, pois Kagome era importante demais para a mis são que ele tinha a cumprir.

_N__ã__o era essa a verdade, _reconheceu de repente. A verda de era que Kagome começava a se tornar importante demais para ele, e já não queria se separar dela.

— Muito bem. Mas deixe-me terminar antes de me julgar.

— Sim — Kagome concordou secamente.

— Para seu pai o relicário era somente um objeto curioso que ele queria examinar. Por isso ele o abriu. Quanto a mim, tinha de manter a Tríade presa a todo custo. E a única ma neira de fazê-lo era tornar a fechar o relicário com o sangue do transgressor... aquele que o abrira.

— Meu pai.

— Sim. Por isso não tinha alternativa senão matá-lo. Mas Naraku já havia escapado, e nem mesmo a morte de seu pai po deria consertar isso. Para tornar a prender Naraku no relicário tenho de conjurar uma mágica mais profunda, que só pode se concretizar no dia de Beltane e na terra de Lands End.

— Compreendo.

— Preciso trazer o relicário até as pedras de Ilcum Bledh, no último dia de abril, e esperar o raiar do dia pri meiro de maio, dia de Beltane. Assim poderei selá-lo outra vez, prendendo Naraku e seus irmãos malignos. É a única maneira de vencê-los.

Ao terminar, InuYasha não sabia como ela reagiria. Se não o perdoasse por ter matado seu pai, certamente partiria, deixando-o para trás outra vez.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e se manteve calada. Depois de um longo silêncio, tornou a fitá-lo.

— Se ao menos não houvesse sido você.

— Sou um _amhas-draoi. _Faço o que devo fazer.

— O bom guerreiro — ela murmurou com ironia.

— Sinto muito tê-la feito sofrer — desculpou-se InuYasha, tentando não reagir ao sarcasmo. — Mas também eu conhe ço a dor.

Kagome tornou a ficar em silêncio. Depois fitou a estrada.

— Sabe para onde estamos indo? Estou com frio e tenho fome.

— Sim. Vamos para a minha casa.

O vento soprava forte e as gotas frias de chuva pareciam pequenas pedras de gelo se chocando contra a pele. Após horas de viagem, InuYasha os conduzia a uma estrada secun dária, pavimentada com pedras. Exausta, tudo que Kagome desejava era deitar-se numa cama e dormir.

Logo avistaram uma casa majestosa com muitas jane las e uma torre lateral. Duas tochas ladeavam o portão de entrada. Se não estivesse tão cansada, certamente ficaria impressionada com a imponência da mansão.

Ao descer do cavalo, InuYasha a tomou nos braços para evi tar que ela colocasse os pés na lama.

— Chegamos. Estamos a salvo — disse com um suspiro. Subitamente o medo que a atormentara durante toda a viagem se dissipou. Isso só fez o cansaço se tornar ainda mais intenso e presente.

— Acha que vão ficar felizes em nos ver? — Kagome per guntou, receosa.

— Não se trata de ficarem felizes ou não. É minha casa e minha família. Para onde devo voltar.

Repentinamente, alguém surgiu, vindo da lateral da casa.

— Bem-vindo, mestre InuYasha! Estávamos esperando pelo senhor — saudou o homem e fitou Kagome. — E pela senhorita também — completou, tomando as rédeas dos cavalos e se preparando para conduzi-los ao estábulo.

— Eles _nos _esperavam? — Ela se espantou.

InuYasha não respondeu. Somente a conduziu pelos de graus que subiam à porta principal da enorme moradia. Acima da entrada, havia uma grande escultura da cabeça de um lobo.

Sem Kagome compreender por que, InuYasha parou um ins tante, ergueu o rosto em direção à imagem e cerrou os olhos como se orasse. Depois de alguns segundos, tornou a abrir os olhos e apenas tocou a maçaneta. Não obstante, a porta se abriu antes de ele ter de fazê-lo.

— Demoraram a chegar — disse um homem magro e idoso. Tinha cabelos escuros e olhos com uma expressão in decifrável. — Pensamos que chegariam muito antes. Algo errado na viagem?

— Nada que eu não pudesse resolver, meu pai — InuYasha respondeu. — Esta é Kagome Higurashi. Minha companheira de viagem.

— Também ouvimos a respeito dela — disse o pai dele, virando-se para fitá-la. — Seja bem-vinda, srta. Higurashi. Sou Inu Taisho, pai de InuYasha. Sinta-se em casa — ofere ceu, mas tornou a fitar o filho, muito sério. — Pelo tempo de que necessitar — completou, seco.

O cavalheiro abriu passagem e fez um gesto, convidando-os a entrar. Só ao fechar a porta, pareceu notar o estado deplorável em que os dois se encontravam.

— Estão molhados como se tivessem vindo nadando pelo mar e não a cavalo. — Sorriu, ajudando Kagome a tirar o ca saco. — Têm de se secar.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu, relutante em se desvencilhar do casaco que, apesar de tudo, garantia certo calor. Sem poder se conter, soltou um longo bocejo, que a fez corar, envergonhada. A despeito da timidez, desejava que lhe ofe recessem um leito para descansar e deixassem as cortesias e formalidades para mais tarde.

— Passe-me sua casaca, InuYasha — pediu Inu Taisho.

Antes de InuYasha fazê-lo, ambos se fitaram um instan te, numa comunicação tácita e silenciosa. Por fim, Inu Taisho desviou o olhar.

_Por que se comportavam de forma t__ã__o solene?, _pergun tou-se Kagome.

Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu.

Ela suspirou. Gostaria que InuYasha explicasse a razão de ela estar ali, mas ele nada disse. Incomodada, resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

— Espero que não esteja pensando que há algo impró prio entre nós, senhor. Não quero que tenha uma impressão errada.

— É uma pena que não haja nada entre vocês — replicou Inu Taisho com um afável sorriso. — Uma mulher forte e cora josa poderia colocar este rapaz nos trilhos.

— Pai... — ralhou InuYasha.

— Está bem, não direi mais nada por enquanto — con sentiu Inu Taisho, mantendo o sorriso. — Mas terminaremos esta conversa mais tarde — acrescentou, misterioso, antes de se virar para Kagome. — Quer tomar algo para se aquecer? — ofereceu após pendurar os casacos num cabideiro ao lado do arco que dava entrada a um grande salão.

Inu Taisho os conduziu até um dos cantos do cômodo onde havia uma mesa com garrafas de bebida e copos de diferen tes formas e tamanhos.

— Um vinho com ervas, srta. Higurashi? Licor? Ou prefere um chá quente?

— Uísque — disse Kagome, pois a bebida escocesa era a sua favorita.

Apesar de franzir levemente a sobrancelha, Inu Taisho não vacilou em servir-lhe uma dose.

Para surpresa de InuYasha e do pai, Kagome tomou o uísque num só gole. A bebida desceu por sua garganta, produzindo um calor que se irradiou por todo seu corpo ao atingir o estômago.

— Onde está minha mãe? — quis saber InuYasha.

— Na biblioteca, como de costume — respondeu Inu Taisho.

— Ela sabia que estavam chegando, mas você a conhece. Provavelmente está perdida na leitura de mais um livro arcaico, tentando elucidar um ponto obscuro que não conse guiu decifrar até agora.

— Certamente — disse InuYasha, apesar de soar como se não acreditasse no que o pai dizia.

Kagome se sentia mais relaxada agora. E aquecida. Seu corpo, porém, ainda pedia repouso.

— InuYasha? É você? — Soou uma voz feminina, antes de uma mulher aparecer do lado oposto do salão. — Pensamos que tivesse morrido e que Naraku o houvesse assado numa fogueira!

— Obrigado pelas palavras agradáveis. — InuYasha rela xou a face num sorriso que não exibia havia dias, e que ago ra o fazia parecer alegre e despreocupado.

— Sango! — ralhou Inu Taisho.— Sua falta de modos não melhorou nem mesmo após passar uma temporada com Scathach — concluiu, ao notar que a moça fitava Kagome com curiosidade.

— Tenho inspecionado as estradas das cercanias desde que soubemos que você voltaria — disse a moça, virando-se para InuYasha. — Nossa avó pediu a Miroku que também inspe cionasse as redondezas.

— Pensei que ainda estaria em Skye, atormentando seus instrutores — falou InuYasha. — Não me diga que a mandaram embora?

Kagome, porém, não ouviu a resposta. Tonta de sono, seus olhos queriam se fechar. A reunião de família produzira uma sensação estranha, fazendo-a sentir-se mais solitária do que nunca. Inesperadamente, lembrou-se da casa que fora obrigada a deixar e desejou estar outra vez sentada, sozinha, em frente à lareira.

_Como seria bom ter sua pr__ó__pria vida de volta!_

Entretanto, ao fitar InuYasha, compreendeu que não era o que realmente queria. Na verdade, a solidão não parecia mais bastar.

Incomodada, desviou o olhar.

— Terá tempo para pensar nessas coisas depois de des cansar — disse uma voz, de repente, parecendo soar dentro da mente de Kagome. Uma voz doce. Musical.

Perplexa, ela se voltou, deparando-se com uma senhora de cabelos brancos e de aparência frágil por causa da idade. Tinha uma tiara na cabeça e trajava um vestido simples, mas elegante.

— Kaede — a mulher se apresentou, tomando a mão dela. — Também já fui jovem e senti coisas assim.

— Não existe nada entre InuYasha e eu — Kagome se apres sou a explicar ao notar que, obviamente, InuYasha não era o único na família que tinha o poder de ler pensamentos.

— Não? — Duvidou a senhora, fitando-a com olhos que pareciam ter a profundidade e a vastidão do oceano.

— Meu neto precisa de você. Sua parte nesta história mal começou.

O corredor estava mal-iluminado e o quarto a que a con duziram também tinha pouca luz: nada mais que o brilho do fogo da lareira e de três velas acesas num castiçal. Era um ambiente simples, mas confortável. Havia uma cama grande e convidativa, uma mesinha com uma cadeira, uma estante perto da janela e um tapete estampado no chão. Era aconchegante e bastante diferente do que Kagome supunha encontrar na casa de InuYasha Taisho.

Um roupão e uma camisola encontravam-se estendidos sobre a cama, e havia uma bacia com água quente sobre a mesa. Tudo preparado, como se a esperassem.

— Terá tempo de fazer todas as perguntas que quiser após descansar. Enfrentar Naraku e permanecer viva já é uma enorme vitória — assegurou a avó de InuYasha.

— Espero que eu não os incomode por aparecer do nada e sem avisar — disse Kagome.

— Nossa casa está mais vazia do que deveria estar. Hoje em dia há mais pessoas que partem daqui do que chegam — explicou Kaede.

O silêncio que se seguiu deixou Kagome desconfortável. Afinal, ela sabia que Sesshoumaru, o primo de InuYasha, traíra a família, juntando-se ao demônio Naraku. E que Rin também partira... para nunca mais voltar.

InuYasha alongou as pernas adiante de si. Mais alguns cen tímetros e seus pés tocariam as brasas.

Mesmo assim seguia tendo calafrios. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tentando em vão se esquentar, e se lembrou das palavras do pai. Voltar para casa não era tão simples.

— Não soubemos de sua chegada com muita antecedên cia — disse Inu Taisho após tomar outro gole de uísque. — O aviso chegou depois da meia-noite. Mesmo assim colocamos gente para protegê-los ao longo da estrada tanto quanto possível. Sango, Miroku e até Shippou ajudaram.

— Naraku e seus Cães os comeriam no café da manhã.

— Acredita nisso? Por vezes creio que superestima esse demônio. Ou subestima nossa família... — argumentou. Em seguida, levantou-se e pegou uma pequena colcha de lã do brada sobre uma poltrona e jogou sobre os joelhos de InuYasha. — Cubra as pernas, vai ajudá-lo a se esquentar.

A primeira reação de InuYasha foi rejeitar a oferta, mas ter minou cedendo. Em vez de cobrir as pernas, colocou o tecido sobre os ombros.

— Qual o papel da moça nesta história? Você nunca foi de trazer suas amantes para casa.

Era uma pergunta complicada, pois InuYasha não queria re velar a função de Kagome no tocante ao relicário. Inu Taisho não era estúpido, e talvez fosse capaz de interceder para brecar o ritual. InuYasha não gostava que pensassem mal das mulhe res, e Kagome merecia bem mais do que ser considerada uma de suas conquistas.

— Ao me perseguirem, os Cães a farejaram. Invadiram sua casa e a atacaram. Lutei contra eles e os coloquei fora de combate, mas não podia deixá-la sozinha à mercê de outros Cães que poderiam retornar — explicou, notando a expressão incrédula do pai. — Naraku quer Kagome agora. Da mesma maneira como quis Rin. Não deixarei a história se repetir.

— Então a trouxe para garantir sua segurança... Um sentimento cavalheiresco. Mas espero que ela não se apavo re ao nos conhecer melhor.

— Kagome não se apavora com facilidade — disse InuYasha rindo, mas a risada se transformou em tosse. Ainda estava fraco. Seu uísque terminara, mas não tinha ânimo para se levantar e servir outra dose.

— Deveria consultar Shippou sobre essa fraqueza advinda da magia. Aposto que ficou assim por fazer alguma mágica para salvar a moça — adivinhou Inu Taisho, tomando seu copo e levantando-se para servir-lhe mais bebida.

— Obrigado, mas não é necessário — agradeceu InuYasha. Inu Taisho se voltou para ele com um suspiro.

— Mesmo depois da morte de Rin, o senhor não acre dita que Naraku seja tão perigoso quanto o considero? — elu cidou InuYasha.

— Não se trata disso. Sei que Naraku é capaz de nos pre judicar e matar muitos dos nossos. Mas não é o que me pre ocupa agora. É com você que me preocupo. Sinto que está mudando, seus olhos estão diferentes, como se enxergassem mais e revelassem menos. Seu lado mágico está se sobre pondo ao lado humano.

— Faço o que tem de ser feito — ele se defendeu, erguendo-se, irritado, e derrubando o tecido de lã que colocara sobre os ombros. — Se tiver que estender meus poderes ao limite, eu o farei.

Impaciente, começou a caminhar pela sala, desejando ter tido alternativa em vez de trazer Kagome à casa onde morava. A doença da magia que o acometia fazia seus ossos doerem e produzia imenso cansaço. Mesmo assim, odiava aquela inatividade, esconder-se como se fugisse e tivesse medo.

Parou em frente à janela e fitou a chuva caindo lá fora.

Que dia era aquele? Quinta-feira? Sexta-feira? Havia perdido a noção do tempo. Mas sabia que tinha pouco mais de duas semanas até o dia de Beltane para se recuperar e para a confrontação final com Naraku. Só lhe restavam duas semanas ao lado de Kagome.

Por um lado parecia uma eternidade; por outro, um pis car de olhos.

Empurrou o pensamento para o fundo da mente. Não queria pensar naquilo. No final, Kagome não existiria mais e tudo voltaria ao normal. A vida prosseguiria seu curso.

— O que o aflige, InuYasha? — perguntou Inu Taisho, aproxi mando-se.

— Nada, meu pai. Estou bem. Sei como equilibrar o lado mágico e o lado humano dentro de mim.

— Acredito em você. Mas temo que a sede de vingança o esteja fazendo privilegiar o lado mágico em detrimento do humano. Ou será porque sente culpa? — arriscou o homem.

Com um nó na garganta, InuYasha calou-se por um instan te. Por fim, não resistiu e abriu o coração.

— Eu falhei. Não fui capaz de proteger Rin. Ela não tinha nada a ver com isso, e por minha causa, pagou com a vida.

Inu Taisho também deixou transparecer a dor que sentia.

— Os dias de Naraku estão contados — InuYasha continuou. — Eu o farei pagar pelo mal que nos causou.

— Falaremos mais a respeito disso amanhã. Gostaria que fosse encontrar Shippou... Fará isso por mim?

— Se isso fizer o senhor dormir mais descansado, eu irei.

— Precisa proteger sua mulher. Vá ver seu primo.

— Eu já disse que Kagome não é minha mulher — ele observou com impaciência.

— Talvez — disse Inu Taisho. — Mas creio que ela poderá representar sua salvação.

Kagome despertou de repente com um ruído, ainda envol ta no clima de um sonho perturbador e delicioso, no qual InuYasha acariciava sua pele nua e a beijava com volúpia...

Ouviu como se tocassem a maçaneta do outro lado da porta.

_Naraku, _pensou, horrorizada. Onde estaria InuYasha?

Tentou gritar, mas a voz não saía. Cerrando os olhos com força, inspirou profundamente.

_O punhal! _Mas onde havia colocado a arma?

O ruído do lado de fora tornou a soar. Com supremo es forço, Kagome saltou do leito e correu a agarrar o castiçal.

Uma voz chamou, parecendo vir do andar de baixo da casa. Em seguida, o ruído da maçaneta sendo solta e passos se afastando.

Sem se mover, Kagome esperou. Logo ouviu o som de duas vozes conversando perto da porta. Uma delas pertencia a Sango, mas a outra não era familiar.

— Acha que ela acordou a srta. Higurashi?

— Creio que não — respondeu a voz desconhecida. Mas daqui por diante temos de trancá-la no quarto duran te a noite, pois os ataques de sonambulismo ocorrem com frequência cada vez maior. Poderá cair da escada ou sofrer algo pior se não tomarmos cuidado.

Tão repentinamente quanto viera, o pânico de Kagome ce deu, deixando-a mais vazia e cansada do que nunca.

InuYasha esperou em pé, em meio às rochas cuja forma não se podia discernir claramente por causa da neblina. Era o local onde o rio desaguava no mar, e ondas fortes se cho cavam contra as pedras da ponta da praia. Após colocar o relicário sobre uma pedra baixa que brotava da areia úmi da, deu um passo para trás. O objeto exalava uma energia sombria, uma vibração que nauseava. Os dois demônios presos ali dentro lutavam para escapar. Sentiam a mágica de InuYasha e tentavam se apoderar dela para dominá-lo. Para não sucumbir, ele necessitava manter distância. Era aquele o local mais seguro para guardar o relicário. Mas _eles _te riam de concordar.

O ser mágico apareceu em meio à névoa. Sua face tinha a beleza e frieza do mármore, e traços que tanto poderiam ser masculinos como femininos. Os olhos cor de violeta bri lhavam como ametistas.

— Faremos isso por você. Mas não podemos guardar o relicário por muito tempo. Naraku descobrirá e o usará para nos destruir. Assim como a você.

— Eu sei — disse InuYasha. Não precisava de que o lem brassem disso. Precisava de ajuda. — Peço que o guardem somente até o dia de Beltane. O poder concentrado dentro do círculo _quori, _nesse dia, será suficiente para aprisionar Naraku no relicário outra vez.

— E quanto à moça? O sangue dela vai assegurar a vitó ria sobre a Tríade?

— Sim — assegurou InuYasha, sentindo-se nauseado ante a perspectiva do que teria de fazer.

— Dormiu bem? — perguntou Sango, passando uma salsicha para Kagome. Era a terceira que lhe passavam. Para alguém acostumada a comer torradas com manteiga no café da manhã, um desjejum tão substancioso era um pouco demais.

— Sim — ela mentiu, rezando para que o café à sua fren te fosse forte o suficiente para afastar o sono que ainda a dominava depois da noite maldormida.

— Ficamos preocupadas. Minha tia estava inquieta, e quando está assim, não deixa ninguém dormir.

— Era ela então.

— Vejo que a escutou. Sinto muito. Tem ataques de sonambulismo, mas fazia tempo que tia Kagura não ficava tão perturbada.

— Conheci um sargento que era sonâmbulo — lembrou-se Kagome após tomar um gole de café que, quente demais, desceu queimando a garganta. — Certo dia se enganou e foi deitar ao lado do tenente.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Miroku Taisho, irmão de Sango, riu alto.

— Pobre soldado — comentou, terminando de passar geleia numa torrada.

— Não teria sido tão ruim caso o tenente não houvesse pensado se tratar de um ataque francês... e ter enterrado a baioneta no sargento.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Miroku teve um ataque de riso que o fez engasgar com a torrada.

— Peço desculpas por meu irmão — Sango falou. — Esteve no mar convivendo com marinheiros por quase um ano, mas, mesmo antes disso, já não tinha muita educação.

— E você não serve nem para atirar pedras se alguém a atacar — revidou Miroku.

— Parem com isso! — ralhou Kaede, a avó de InuYasha. Miroku virou-se para Kagome.

— É por isso que tento ficar o máximo de tempo possível longe daqui. Não gosto que me tratem como criança — ex plicou com um sorriso charmoso que, sem dúvida, era desti nado a impressioná-la. Mais que isso, agora ele a fitava com um brilho sensual no olhar. — Prefiro enfrentar um furacão no oceano a ser tratado assim.

— Deveria se comportar como adulto — continuou a ralhar Kaede, notando a maneira como Miroku fitava Kagome. — Deveria pensar com a cabeça e não com...

— Vovó! — interrompeu Sango.

Miroku observou a reação de Kagome. Ela já ouvira coisas piores, e o comentário que a senhora fez não a perturbou. Também sabia por que Miroku a fitava daquela maneira.

Sango lhe emprestara um vestido, mas a prima de InuYasha era mais alta e magra que ela, e o traje parecia justo de mais, dando a impressão de que as carnes de seu corpo iam saltar fora.

"Os homens gostam de mulheres rechonchudas e com muita carne", dissera-lhe uma vez uma das companhei ras esporádicas de seu pai. "Para se servirem como num banquete".

Na época ela considerara o comentário de mau gosto e se sentira mal ao ouvi-lo, mas agora não se importava quando homens a fitavam assim. Sentia-se distante, e aquilo não a atingia mais.

Nesse instante, InuYasha entrou na sala de jantar. Fitou a todos, como se medindo o que se passava; em seguida seu olhar repousou sobre Kagome.

_Talvez eu n__ã__o esteja imune aos olhares de todos os ho mens, _ela pensou, perturbada. Corando, abaixou a cabeça, sem coragem de sustentar o olhar dele.

Outro homem apareceu em seguida. Apesar de loi ro, seus traços demonstravam que também era um Taisho. Tinha estatura menor, o corpo musculoso exalava a mesma masculinidade que os outros homens da família. Pelo visto, os varões da família Taisho eram todos de uma espécie capaz de suscitar o desejo feminino.

O recém-chegado caminhou diretamente até Kaede e a beijou na face.

— Bom dia, _Dama-yin. _Dormiu bem? — cumprimentou a senhora.

Ao ouvir sua voz, Kagome reconheceu ser a voz desco nhecida que escutara do lado de fora do quarto na noite anterior.

— Dormir é para quem se sente velho. Além do mais, terei tempo de sobra para descansar quando morrer. Onde é que vocês estavam? O café deve estar frio.

— Tinha trabalho a fazer — explicou InuYasha, servindo-se da bebida quente.

Kagome o fitava de soslaio, consciente de que também ele a observava. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ela virou o rosto, perturbada.

— Shippou e eu já inspecionamos as pedras que prote gem nossa casa. Algumas necessitavam ser fortalecidas. A energia das pedras está oscilando e, no momento, precisa mos de toda proteção possível — finalizou, servindo-se dos ovos mexidos.

—Ainda não fomos apresentados — disse o homem loiro, estendendo o braço sobre a mesa para cumprimentar Kagome.

— Sou Shippou Taisho. Irmão mais novo de Miroku e mais velho de Sango.

A mão de Shippou era firme e Kagome sentiu a calosidade na pele. Apesar de sua aparente riqueza, os Taisho estavam acostumados ao trabalho árduo.

— InuYasha me informou sobre o ataque dos _Keun Marow _— ele comentou, após retirar a mão. — Têm sorte de terem escapado com vida.

— Será que ninguém presta atenção ao que digo? — interveio InuYasha, irritado e impaciente. — Não me ouvi ram dizer que as pedras estavam fracas? Não notaram isso antes?

— Não — respondeu Sango, engolindo um pedaço de bacon. — Chequei as pedras ontem e não notei nada estranho.

— Não sei como explicar esta flutuação na energia das pedras — disse Shippou, servindo-se de pão e queijo. — Nunca senti tamanha instabilidade no cerco mágico que protege nossa casa. Num momento está forte como nunca, e no ins tante seguinte cai para uma fração do que necessitamos.

— Será por causa de Naraku? — questionou Miroku.

— Talvez — respondeu InuYasha, mas seus olhos outra vez fitaram Kagome, desta vez com uma expressão pensativa e curiosa.

Novamente ela se sentiu tremendamente incomodada.

_Por Deus, _por que a presença de InuYasha a perturbava tan to? Ele era um assassino. Matara seu pai e os soldados que o acompanhavam. Embora soubesse disso, não se esquecia de que ele também a salvara.

— Crê que Naraku os seguiu até aqui? — perguntou Miroku num tom belicoso.

Daí para frente todos começaram a falar, as vozes se acumulando umas sobre as outras em perguntas e respos tas rápidas e excitadas, até Kagome não ser mais capaz de seguir o que diziam.

No entanto, isso não a incomodava, pois mesmo em meio à conversa, InuYasha a observava incessantemente, provocan do nela o desejo de sair correndo e voltar para a solidão do quarto.

— Não — disse InuYasha de repente. — Não creio que essa flutuação esteja acontecendo por causa de Naraku. Penso que a causa disso entrou em nossa casa pela porta da frente...

Kagome fitava o criado que os recebera e levara os cava los quando chegaram. O senhor de meia-idade se chamava Myouga Takashi e enrolava um tecido com bálsamos na pata do animal, pois esta se encontrava ferida por cavalgar tanto tempo sobre o terreno pedregoso da Cornualha.

— O bálsamo reduz o calor do machucado, curando a in flamação — ele explicou.

O garboso cavalo agora encostava o focinho no braço de Kagome, como se pedisse algo para comer. Sem nada para lhe dar, ela afagou a cabeça do animal.

— Na Espanha também usam ervas para curar os ma chucados dos animais. Sempre dá bom resultado.

— O que estava fazendo na Espanha? — perguntou o senhor, surpreso.

— Acompanhava meu pai, que servia no exército inglês.

— É mesmo? Também servi no Exército por algum tem po e participei de missões no estrangeiro. Fui obrigado a sair quando um ferimento de mosquete praticamente cegou meu olho esquerdo.

— O senhor é daqui?

— Não. Nasci em Aberdeen, no norte. Após o acidente co nheci o sr. InuYasha, que também lutava na Espanha, e ele me convidou para vir morar e trabalhar na casa da família.

Um sentimento esquisito se apoderou de Kagome ao pen sar que InuYasha e ela haviam estado na Espanha na mesma época. Um sentimento de proximidade.

Mas ela o afastou, pois não queria sentir nada mais por ele. Além do que já sabia que ele estivera na Espanha ao menos em uma oportunidade: no dia em que assassinara o pai dela.

— O sr. InuYasha ajudava os soldados feridos de todas as maneiras possíveis — continuou o criado. — A guerra mu tilou tantos de nós... Se não fosse pela ajuda dele, muitos teriam morrido. Muitas vezes ele tocava os feridos e cerrava os olhos para curá-los — completou, acabando de cuidar da pata do cavalo e se erguendo. — Isso o fará ficar bom. Mais tarde passarei aqui para ver como está passando.

— O que aconteceu com InuYasha depois? — quis saber Kagome.

— Voltou para a Inglaterra. Mas sei que fez algo espe cial antes de voltar. Uma tia minha, já falecida, contou que InuYasha tem o poder de curar os enfermos através do toque. Mas, por vezes, isso o faz ficar doente. Antes de eu voltar, ainda o encontrei perto de La Coruna, na Espanha. Estava muito fraco, e cuidei dele até que sarasse.

— Ele deve ser um homem especial para inspirar tais laços de lealdade... — comentou Kagome.

— Sim. É um homem quieto e compenetrado, o que as susta muita gente. Parece ser duro e por vezes dá a impres são de ser cruel; mas não é verdade. Quem o conhece, sabe que tem um coração generoso e é capaz de tirar de si para ofertar a outros — revelou Myouga sorrindo, e apontou uma caixa sobre o chão. — Pode me ajudar a carregar isso para fora?

— Myouga? Está aqui? — Uma voz se fez ouvir, quando Kagome já se inclinava para ajudar.

Era InuYasha.

— Não esperava encontrá-la aqui — ele disse ao se depa rar com ela, sério como sempre.

— Vim checar como os cavalos que... — Kagome ia dizer "roubamos", mas corrigiu-se a tempo — _emprestamos _de Bankotsu estavam passando depois de nos transportar numa viagem tão longa.

A rápida correção das palavras não bastou para iludir InuYasha.

— Enviarei os cavalos de volta esta tarde. E pagarei pelo empréstimo — ele avisou sem sorrir. — Foi Myouga quem lhe pediu para ajudar ou o faz por causa do sentimento de cul pa? — perguntou com sarcasmo. No instante seguinte se arrependeu. — Desculpe-me.

Ao ver que InuYasha se arrependia por tratá-la de forma não gentil, ela desviou o olhar. Não queria se deixar levar por sentimentos que pudessem fazê-la baixar as defesas. Não queria deixar nascer, e muito menos alimentar, sonhos de proximidade com aquele homem.

O embaraçoso silêncio que se seguiu finalmente foi que brado por Myouga.

— Um dos animais está com a pata machucada e não poderá galopar antes de se curar.

— Enviarei uma mensagem a Bankotsu dizendo que estamos seguros e que em breve terá os animais de volta com um pagamento pelo empréstimo. Está satisfeita? — perguntou, dirigindo-se a Kagome.

— Fala comigo como se eu fosse uma guardiã da moral e dos bons costumes que fica recriminando os outros.

— Não é o que penso — replicou InuYasha com um sorriso franco. Um sorriso que a fez se lembrar de que ele estivera doente menos de vinte e quatro horas antes.

— O que o traz aqui, senhor? — perguntou Myouga.

— Estou procurando Kirara. Sabe onde ela está? Trouxe-lhe uns petiscos.

—- Sua cachorra de estimação passa muito bem quando o senhor está por perto — disse Myouga sorrindo. — Mas é muito preguiçosa. Como o sol saiu, deve estar dormindo na grama atrás da casa para se esquentar.

Sem dizer nada, InuYasha deu meia-volta e partiu. Assim que saiu do estábulo, Myouga virou-se para Kagome.

— Vá com ele. Já vi que os modos do sr. InuYasha não a amedrontam. E, se me permite dizer, creio que ele aprecia sua companhia.

Kagome hesitou. Preferiria permanecer e ajudar Myouga, mas era óbvio que ele não necessitava de ajuda. Hesitante, resol veu seguir InuYasha. Em pouco tempo poderia partir, e aquela situação desconfortável deixaria de existir. Ainda precisava decidir como seguiria com a própria vida, mas algo surgiria com certeza. E tudo aquilo pertenceria ao passado.

Ao sair, três cães vieram correndo a seu encontro. Não eram grandes, e pareciam gentis abanando o rabo e circundando-a como se a conhecessem. Um deles correu a farejar a mão dela.

— Deite-se, Kouga — comandou InuYasha, aproximando-se, e o cão obedeceu prontamente. Ao verem o dono, os outros dois animais fizeram o mesmo.

— Não estavam me incomodando — protestou Kagome.

— Algumas pessoas não gostam das demonstrações de carinho dos meus cães.

— Eles parecem ter medo de você.

— Ficam receosos comigo. Todos os animais, na verdade. Sentem que sou um _Heller _e isso os amedronta.

— Mas esta não parece ter medo. — Kagome apontou uma cadela que agora se aproximava amistosamente dele.

— Kirara? É a única que me perdoa por eu ser quem sou e fazer o que tenho de fazer...

O comentário de InuYasha tinha endereço certo. Kagome, po rém, não estava disposta a perdoá-lo.

Subitamente, uma nuvem escondeu o sol, fazendo a brisa se tornar repentinamente fria e produzindo um ar repio nela.

— Kirara sabe que eu trouxe petiscos para ela — conti nuou InuYasha, enfiando a mão no bolso e retirando alguns os sos embrulhados em papel. Após desembrulhá-los, colocou-os no chão, e a cadela imediatamente os farejou. — Kirara é velha e está praticamente cega, mas tem o melhor faro de todos eles.

— É sua?

— Pertencia a Sesshoumaru.

Provavelmente Kagome não conseguiu dissimular a surpresa ao ouvir aquilo, pois InuYasha a fitou, sério e com penetrado.

— Tanto Kirara quanto eu confiamos em Sesshoumaru no passa do. Mas estávamos ambos enganados.

— Myouga me contou que você o ajudou e a outros soldados também — disse Kagome quando o mensageiro se afastou, partindo para levar a mensagem e o dinheiro para Bankotsu.

— Myouga adora repetir essas histórias. E aumenta um ponto cada vez que as conta.

— Ele sabe?

A pergunta de Kagome o pegou desprevenido.

— O quê?

— Que você é um _Outro?_

— Deve saber a essas alturas.

— Myouga também é um _Outro? _— perguntou Kagome, dis posta a não deixar outra vez as memórias transformarem negativamente seu ânimo.

— Não sei — admitiu InuYasha e, ao notar a incredulidade de Kagome, sorriu. — Myouga nunca comentou nada comigo a respeito, mas o talento que tem para curar animais feridos parece indicar que sim. Ser um _Outro _por vezes é muito su til, e não se expressa claramente. Muitas vezes, nem mesmo a pessoa em questão sabe que tem tais dons, assim como... — InuYasha se calou sem acabar o que ia dizer. Não deveria revelar o que sabia a respeito dela. Kagome não tinha consci ência de quem era verdadeiramente, e ele manteria isso em segredo. Ao menos por enquanto.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP****Í****TULO III**

— Kagome? — Sango chamou, batendo na porta, vi vaz. — Trouxe alguns vestidos para você — dis se, entrando no quarto. Estava vestida com roupa para ca valgar: calça justa de couro, amarrada abaixo dos joelhos, bota alta e colete, também de couro, sobre uma camisa bran ca de corte masculino. Preso à cintura, um pequeno chicote. Depois de depositar as roupas sobre o leito, virou-se.

— Não são muitos, mas creio que são os que melhor ser virão em você.

— São adoráveis — elogiou Kagome, erguendo um vestido verde-escuro com um laço de cetim em tom mais claro na cintura. Era um traje elegante, que poderia ser usado numa festa ou ocasião social.

— Os outros são mais simples, mas há um de seda — Sango completou, exibindo uma expressão estranha.

— São perfeitos — julgou Kagome, perguntando-se o mo tivo de Sango se mostrar contrafeita. Não disse nada, po rém. A vida a ensinara a não se intrometer nos problemas dos outros, de modo que ninguém se intrometesse nos dela.

— Não necessito mais deles — falou a moça com uma sombra no olhar. No instante seguinte, ela sorriu.

— Muito obrigada — Kagome agradeceu apenas, sem sa ber como continuar a conversa.

Sango não foi embora. Permaneceu ali, apesar de não parecer muito à vontade. Certamente não era o tipo de mu lher inclinada a ter "conversas femininas". Pigarreou, como se tomando coragem para falar.

— InuYasha não parou desde o café da manhã. Vovó está preocupada. Ele ainda não sarou da doença da magia.

— É um homem adulto e sabe que deve cuidar de si. Se não o faz, não podemos obrigá-lo — Kagome respondeu, um pouco constrangida.

— Shippou diz que ele quase morreu. Somente uma vez o vi tão fraco: depois de ele enfrentar Naraku na Espanha.

Tensa, Kagome começou a arrumar os vestidos sobre a cama, dispondo-os lado a lado.

— Na capela de San Salas?

— Sim. Ele lhe contou?

— O suficiente para revelar o pouco valor que dá à vida humana.

Sango a fitou, surpresa.

Kagome sabia que agora que havia começado tinha de se guir adiante:

— Ele matou aqueles soldados. Isso não o torna seme lhante a Naraku?

— Espere um pouco... InuYasha teve de matar o soldado que abriu o relicário, pois era a única maneira de evitar que a Tríade escapasse. Mas foi Naraku quem matou os demais.

_Estou enganada, ent__ã__o?, _pensou Kagome. Havia julgado InuYasha de forma injusta?

— InuYasha não é um homem que eu gostaria de enfrentar, mas não é um assassino — acrescentou Sango.

Engolindo em seco, Kagome arrumou o último vestido e fitou Sango.

— Obrigada pelas roupas.

A expressão da moça demonstrava que ela gostaria de continuar a falar sobre o assunto. O tom de Kagome deixava claro que não estava disposta a ir adiante na conversa.

Kagome ainda se mostrava aturdida quando desceu para o jantar. Não sabia a posição que lhe cabia naquela casa e no contato com aquela família. Eles a tinham recebido de ma neira gentil e generosa. A vida lhe ensinara que raramente as pessoas eram generosas sem esperar algo em troca. Os Taisho seriam diferentes?

Parou, hesitante, ao atingir o final da escada. A princípio relutara em colocar o vestido para noite que Sango trouxe ra, ainda mais depois que a criada que a ajudara a se vestir mostrara-se encantada com sua elegância.

Mas, talvez, houvesse valido a pena. A seda azul-marinho se movia levemente enquanto ela caminhava, lembrando as profundezas do oceano. Será que InuYasha a notaria? Será que _desejava _que ele a notasse?

Kagome odiava aquelas emoções conflitantes. Num mo mento sentia-se frágil, em outro, segura. InuYasha assassinara seu pai. Mas ao mesmo tempo a salvara de Naraku... Uma ação anulava a outra?

— Sempre se esconde assim? — Miroku saiu das som bras, assustando-a. — Ou será que está com medo de nós? — Também ele estava vestido elegantemente: paletó escuro e camisa com abotoaduras. — Em geral as visitas precisam de mais tempo até perceber que caíram no meio do mais completo caos.

— Pelo visto não sou eu quem se esconde — Kagome mostrou-se aborrecida.

— Permita-me que a leve para a sala de jantar. Minha avó me fez garantir que eu iria me comportar como cava lheiro.

— Costuma seguir os conselhos de sua avó?

— Ameaças, você quer dizer... De qualquer maneira, o que ela não quer é que eu a atormente relatando as perfídias dos Taisho. Mas como já conhece InuYasha, tenho certeza de que sabe como somos — completou, sorrindo, e a mirou de alto a baixo, de forma apreciativa.

— Este vestido era de Sango — ela explicou, nervosa, percebendo que estava trajada para seduzir. Usar aquele traje fora uma péssima escolha!

— Não acredito! — exclamou Miroku com um sorriso. — Desde a adolescência Sango resolveu que as roupas mas culinas lhe caíam melhor do que vestidos de seda.

— Talvez ela tenha tido uma razão para mandar fazer esta roupa... Alguém que a tenha feito se sentir diferente.

— Não. Sango é o tipo de mulher que produz medo nos homens e os faz pensar que ela seria capaz de desafiá-los num duelo.

Pouco depois, estavam sentados à mesa, e o jantar co meçava a ser servido. Kagome jamais se imaginara jantando num ambiente refinado e ao lado de pessoas que se vestiam de maneira tão elegante para comer. Sua vida sempre fora muito simples.

Ao mesmo tempo, a situação, de alguma maneira, a lem brava das refeições feitas junto aos soldados: gente entran do e saindo para trazer a comida, pratos devorados como se ninguém tivesse certeza de que poderia sentar-se para comer no dia seguinte...

Miroku acomodara-se à sua frente, do lado oposto da mesa, e a fitava com um sorriso. Mais de uma vez Kagome notou que ele descia o olhar para seus seios, porém isso não a ofendeu. Afinal, os anos no Exército ao lado do pai fizeram com que ela se acostumasse a tais olhares. Ela sabia como manter distância de seus eventuais admiradores.

— Houve outra morte — anunciou Sango a certa altura da conversa. Era a primeira vez que falava, pois se mantivera calada até então. — Um soldado perto de Portsmouth. É a segunda nos últimos meses.

— Trabalho dos Cães? — perguntou InuYasha.

Ele estava sentado o mais distante possível de Kagome. Mesmo assim, muitas vezes não conseguia ceder à tentação de observá-la, fazendo-a se perguntar se tentava ler seus pensamentos.

_N__ã__o seria f__á__cil, _ela refletiu. Afinal, sua cabeça era uma enorme confusão no momento: uma mistura de pensamen tos incompletos, sucedendo uns aos outros.

— Não ouvi nada a respeito — respondeu Sango, dan do de ombros. — Ouviu algo, vovó?

— Creio que os Cães não estão nas proximidades -— es clareceu Kaede. — Meus sentidos me dizem que Naraku está distante, e que mantém seus homens à distância. Algo me diz que os Cães estão ocupados com alguma coisa diferente.

— Kagome falou que você é a responsável pela elegância com que ela nos presenteia hoje, Sango — disse Miroku, fi tando a irmã com ironia.

A óbvia mudança no rumo da conversa pareceu incomo dar a moça.

— Por que fala dessa maneira? — Sango quis saber, irritada.

— Porque creio que seria excelente se você tivesse mais lapsos de sanidade e adquirisse outras roupas desse tipo com mais frequência. Demonstra ter gosto refinado quando tem motivo — ele completou antes de parar para tomar um gole de vinho. — Espero que _ele _tenha valido a pena.

Se um olhar pudesse matar, Miroku teria caído morto na quele momento. Com a face endurecida e um brilho furioso nos olhos, Sango depositou o garfo sobre a mesa com um gesto preciso. Afastou a cadeira lentamente e se levantou.

Obviamente, Miroku havia dito o que não devia; penetrado em terreno proibido e ofendido a irmã tocando numa ferida ainda aberta. Até mesmo ele parecia reconhecer isso.

— Por Deus, Sango. Sinto muito. Não queria ofendê-la e muito menos brincar com seus sentimentos — disse, desta vez sem nenhum sarcasmo.

Sango percebeu o sincero arrependimento do irmão. Apesar de não suavizar a expressão do rosto, respirou fundo e tornou a se sentar.

— Não creio que tenha valido a pena — respondeu apenas.

Ao recostar a cabeça no travesseiro, Kagome agradeceu a Deus que a reunião familiar estivesse terminada. O jantar fora tenso, assim como os minutos que passaram bebendo licor no salão. Todos pareciam estar com os nervos à flor da pele ou imersos nos próprios problemas.

Muitas vezes sentira o olhar de InuYasha sobre si. Mas não por ele considerá-la uma mulher atraente... Era o olhar de alguém com um grave problema.

Tanto que, quando o relógio soou nove horas e ele se re tirou, ela se sentiu tremendamente aliviada.

Suspirou. A confiança e a calma que ele exibia, a fragi lidade durante a doença, a vulnerabilidade que adquirira para salvá-la dos ferimentos que poderiam ter custado a vida dela... Mesmo fraco e sem energia para lutar, InuYasha enfrentara Naraku para salvá-la. Também ajudara soldados feridos, trazia petiscos para uma cachorra velha e cega...

Kagome fechou os olhos. Tudo nele a intrigava. InuYasha não parecia ser o monstro que ela imaginara a princípio, e aque la confusão de emoções a estava deixando louca.

De repente, um pensamento muito claro se formou em sua cabeça: independentemente das mortes que InuYasha hou vesse perpetrado, ela devia a ele o fato de estar viva.

E essa súbita compreensão a fez tomar uma decisão: ti nha de agradecê-lo por isso ainda naquela noite!

InuYasha se movia agora entre as sombras das árvores, sem que ruído algum marcasse sua passagem. Ao sentir os tre mores entre as pedras mágicas, havia fitado os demais, no salão, para ver se alguém também notara algo. Contudo, somente a avó tinha parado de costurar e erguera o rosto, como se tentasse escutar algo ao longe. Quando os olhares de ambos se encontraram, ela meneou a cabeça. Ele se le vantou e saiu sem ser notado. A caçada começara.

Ao se deslocar pela floresta, ele se transformara, trazen do o _Heller _à tona e adquirindo a forma de homem-lobo. Mas ainda estava fraco, e nem mesmo as habilidades de Shippou haviam sido suficientes para livrá-lo dos efeitos do veneno dos _Keun Marow._

Ao atingir o limite da mata, ele soube o que o aguardava: o cheiro fétido dos Cães infestava o ar, causando náusea. Havia três deles se banqueteando com a carne de uma víti ma: um habitante mágico da floresta. Com as bocas cheias de sangue, mantinham as narinas abertas para absorver a mágica que exalava do pobre ser como fumaça esvaecendo pelo ar. Alimentados pela magia roubada, os Cães se torna riam mais fortes.

InuYasha desembainhou a espada e tentou se aproximar sem ser percebido. Os _Keun Marow _sentiram algo e se vol taram na direção das sombras que o ocultavam. Estavam bem armados. O maior deles retirou uma foice presa à sua cintura. Outro ergueu uma machadinha; e um terceiro, uma clava com a ponta incrustada com garras pontiagudas.

Ele os alcançou com um salto, acertando o braço do mais próximo com a espada. O Cão maior reagiu, preparando-se para atacá-lo com a foice, e o segundo ergueu a clava no ar. O que fora atingido desapareceu nas sombras uivando de dor. Os que restaram eram mais fortes do que ele supusera.

Cerrou o maxilar. Mesmo ainda fraco, não podia usar magia para combater os _Keun Marow, _pois estes assimila riam sua magia, tornando-se ainda mais poderosos. Só lhe restava usar as habilidades de guerreiro, além da agilidade e ferocidade do lobo.

Quando o Cão o atacou com a clava, InuYasha abaixou o corpo, evitando o golpe, e, aproveitando o braço erguido do _Keun Marow, _perfurou-o profundamente com a espada. Após vacilar um instante, o ser maligno desabou no solo.

A vitória foi curta, pois o outro Cão já se aproximava com a foice. InuYasha se ergueu rapidamente, no entanto a criatura estava próxima demais e rasgou-lhe o abdômen com a arma afiada.

A despeito da dor, ele foi capaz de reagir e também esse Cão foi penetrado por sua espada.

Então, o silêncio. A luta terminara. Mas a vitória cobrara seu preço.

InuYasha dobrou o corpo até a cabeça quase tocar os joelhos. A dor era profunda e suas entranhas ardiam. Começou a respirar fundo, ingerindo largas golfadas de ar, tentando ganhar força para seguir adiante. Não podia descansar, pois já sentia a aproximação de outros _Keun Marow._

Outra vez sentiu que o poder das pedras mágicas que cercavam Daggerfell oscilava. Ele as havia fortalecido no dia anterior, mas algo as perturbava. Se Naraku conseguisse penetrar na propriedade e se aproximar de Kagome...

Não. Ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

Movendo-se outra vez por entre as árvores, alcançou a pedra mágica mais próxima. Tocou-a, cerrou os olhos e co meçou a recitar as palavras mágicas:

— _Dowr. Ebrenn. Tanyon. _— Respirou fundo e prosse guiu: — _Menhir. Junyia. Gwita rag Naraku._

Terminada a cantilena, uma luz verde e dourada pas sou a emanar da pedra, subindo pelo ar e tomando a dire ção das outras pedras mágicas para formar uma corrente. Daggerfell estava segura outra vez.

— Sango me contou onde era seu quarto — disse Kagome, fechando a porta do aposento atrás de si e recostando as cos tas na madeira enquanto se acostumava com a penumbra.

InuYasha acabara de retornar da floresta e, exausto, prepa rava-se para dormir. Como era de esperar, o ferimento em seu ventre já não sangrava, embora não estivesse completa mente cicatrizado.

A inesperada presença de Kagome o desconcertou ainda mais.

— Você já devia ter se deitado — ela disse em voz baixa.

— Também devia estar descansando — ele replicou, aturdido.

Só nesse instante, Kagome notou o corte profundo através da camisa entreaberta e cheia de sangue.

— Está ferido! — exclamou, aproximando-se rapidamente.

— Não é nada — descartou InuYasha.

— Não é verdade. É um ferimento recente — Kagome o fitou nos olhos. — Naraku tentou outra vez, não foi?

— Ele está testando nossas defesas, procurando fraque zas... Mas não as encontrou nesta noite.

InuYasha se afastou, tenso. Não tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para ela, concluiu Kagome, sentindo-se uma tola por estar ali.

Hesitante, mostrou-lhe a pérola.

— Quero lhe devolver isto. Kikyou a roubou do relicário, portanto ela não me pertence.

InuYasha a fitou, surpreso.

— Recuperei esta gema para você.

— Mas eu não a quero.

— Por que mudou de opinião? Já a havia aceitado.

— Porque agora percebo a verdade. Você matou meu pai e não posso me esquecer disso... mas agora compreendo o que a curiosidade de meu pai acarretou. O que ainda não entendo é por que me deixou acreditar que era você o res ponsável pelo massacre na capela. Foi Naraku quem matou os soldados, não foi?

— Quem lhe contou isso?

— Não importa. Por que me deixou acreditar que havia matado os soldados, InuYasha?

Ele desviou o olhar.

— Eu tinha minhas razões — respondeu, taciturno.

— Preferiu deixar que eu pensasse o pior a seu respeito?

— O fato de eu não ter matado aqueles homens não quer dizer que não o faria se necessário — ele argumentou, voltando-se novamente para ela.

— Está bem. Não quero mais pensar nisso.

— Melhor assim — concedeu InuYasha, fitando-a profunda mente nos olhos.

Uma nova tensão se instalou entre os dois. Estavam muito próximos agora.

— Fico me perguntando se Sango sabia o que estava fazendo quando lhe indicou qual era meu quarto — ele falou de repente com voz rouca.

Kagome prendeu a respiração por um momento.

— Creio que ela o fez para me alertar sobre qual porta eu deveria evitar. Mas não era necessário. Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

— Não quando está ao meu lado — InuYasha concluiu, o peito arfando de leve.

— InuYasha, por favor... — ela murmurou.

_Afaste-se!, _gritou uma voz em seu íntimo, porém Kagome não lhe deu atenção. Era tarde demais para recuar.

O beijo de InuYasha não foi anunciado, tampouco ines perado. Foi um beijo violento, profundo, úmido, quente... Selvagem e doce ao mesmo tempo. Uma amostra do que poderia estar por vir.

Mergulhando os dedos nos cabelos dela, ele a puxou de forma a aprofundar o contato. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior por um instante, depois tornou a beijá-la, roubando-lhe o ar.

O corpo de Kagome reagiu de imediato, derretendo-se con tra o dele, protestando contra o tecido das roupas.

Respondendo a um instinto primitivo, ela roçou o ventre no membro rijo, fazendo-o soltar um gemido.

— Meu Deus, Kagome, está me deixando louco!

Ela esboçou um sorriso. Fechou os olhos e pendeu para trás a cabeça quando sentiu que ele desamarrava as fitas do corpete justo, roçando os dedos em seus seios. Sentia o corpo doer na ânsia de se entregar por inteiro.

Correu as mãos pelos ombros largos, pelos cabelos semilongos, pelas costas amplas.

De repente, o vestido se foi e estava nua.

Os olhos de InuYasha escureceram de prazer. Devagar, qua se com reverência, ele correu os dedos pela pele sedosa, tocando-a nos seios, no ventre. Quando alcançou o cerne do corpo tenro, gemeu de prazer: ela estava pronta para ele.

Kagome o queria tanto que estremeceu.

Os lábios se encontraram novamente numa dança lou ca de prazer. Ela o sorvia e se entregava simultaneamente, embriagando-se com seu aroma e sabor.

De repente, InuYasha a ergueu e carregou para o leito. Deitou-se sobre ela e passou a beijá-la no pescoço, enquanto lhe explorava o corpo com mãos ávidas, envolvendo-a numa espiral da qual ela não podia nem desejava escapar. Desceu o rosto em direção aos seios túrgidos. Tomou um mamilo na boca, sugando-o com ânsia, e ela sentiu o prazer irradiar por todos os nervos. Passou para o outro, até que ela arqueou o corpo, querendo mais.

Quando Kagome pensou que não suportaria mais de pra zer, InuYasha a acariciou em seu recanto mais íntimo. Foi como se ela se transformasse em lava ardente.

— InuYasha... — ela murmurou, sentindo o sangue pulsar nos ouvidos. Fechou os olhos, atordoada de paixão.

Percebeu que ele se afastava e gemeu, frustrada. Mas ele apenas rolara para o lado para se livrar das calças.

— Olhe para mim — InuYasha pediu com voz rouca.

Ela obedeceu e prendeu o ar nos pulmões. O fogo da la reira dourava a pele morena. Ele era perfeito e viril como ela jamais imaginara ser possível.

Ansioso, InuYasha se posicionou entre as pernas dela, pron to para possuí-la.

Kagome soltou o ar. Não pensava em mais nada, a não ser em recebê-lo dentro de si. Enlaçou-o com as pernas, guiando-o para dentro do próprio corpo com firmeza.

Soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e dor, logo abafada por um beijo. InuYasha se conteve por um momento, permitin do que ela se acostumasse com sua invasão. Kagome sentiu os músculos se contraindo em torno dele e logo o desconforto foi substituído por uma nova e deliciosa sensação. Moveu-se bem devagar, e InuYasha deu um gemido.

— _Bleydhes _— ele falou contra os lábios dela, fitando-a com olhos semicerrados.

Ela piscou, confusa.

— O que está dizendo?

— Minha mulher-lobo.

Kagome franziu a testa de leve e esboçou um sorriso trêmulo.

Justamente nesse instante, uma batida na porta que brou o encanto do momento.

Ela sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. O que havia feito? Como pudera chegar àquele ponto?

_Maldi__çã__o!, _pensou InuYasha, perplexo. Quem poderia ser àquela hora?

Kagome se retraiu, ainda que seus olhos brilhassem com desejo e os lábios permanecessem entreabertos.

— Vá embora! — ele gritou para o intruso.

— Eu não devia ter vindo. Foi um erro — ela murmurou, aflita.

As batidas tornaram a soar.

— Preciso falar com você, InuYasha!

— Com todos os demônios, Shippou! Eu estou bem... _V__á __embora!_

Do outro lado da porta, um instante de silêncio. Shippou não era estúpido. Sem mais nada dizer, ele fez meia-volta e partiu.

Kagome se desvencilhou de InuYasha e saltou da cama. Inconformado, ele ainda tentou retê-la sem sucesso.

— Sinto muito, eu... — Ela se interrompeu, enquanto re colocava o vestido atabalhoadamente. — Acho que causei uma confusão.

InuYasha também se levantou. Resignado, ajudou-a a fechar a roupa, pois os dedos trêmulos de Kagome já não davam cabo da tarefa.

— Não é culpa sua. Eu não devia ter deixado as coisas irem tão longe.

Estava sendo sincero. Não podia ter deixado as coisas avançarem naquela direção, pois não poderia alterar o futu ro que os aguardava. Era melhor que se separassem.

— A vida não dá espaço para certos sonhos se concretiza rem, não é mesmo? — indagou Kagome num fio de voz.

InuYasha sabia que ela estava com a razão. Mesmo assim, isso não bastava para arrefecer o desejo de abraçá-la, beijá-la, possuí-la.

— Seguimos amigos?

— Boa noite, InuYasha. — Ela tentou se controlar. Cami nhou até a porta, tocou a maçaneta, mas antes de sair ainda se virou para fitá-lo. — Ficarei até o dia de Beltane. Depois irei embora... Para sempre.

A culpa e a frustração o invadiram quando Kagome saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. De repente, o quarto se tornara uma cela de prisão e a cama, apenas uma lembrança do que poderia ter sido.

Com um nó na garganta, InuYasha atravessou o quarto e deu um soco na parede. Perturbado, sentiu que o _Heller _dentro dele começava a aflorar.

Não seria mais fácil e menos doloroso se transformar definitivamente numa entidade que pertencia ao mundo sobrenatural?

Afinal, ser humano implicava em lidar com perigos que ele, certamente, não seria capaz de vencer.

Kagome estava em pé, no terraço, observando as árvores. Passara tempo demais em meio às montanhas inóspitas da Espanha para apreciar a beleza rústica da natureza, mas aquelas árvores seculares tinham algo de especial. Pareciam vivas. Os raios de sol filtrando entre as folhas criavam pa drões de sombra e luz que mudavam a cada instante, ilumi nando os caminhos do bosque.

Gostaria de passear por aquelas trilhas e pensar no fu turo com calma. Para onde iria quando partisse? Precisava começar uma vida nova em algum lugar. Na cidade, talvez. Um lugar com muita gente, onde pudesse ter uma existên cia anônima. Estava cansada da mentalidade provinciana dos vilarejos.

Naraku ainda era um obstáculo. Havia visto o brilho de morte em seus olhos, sabia que ele desejava matá-la. Somente essa certeza a mantinha atada a casa onde estava agora... e a InuYasha.

Além do mais, a lembrança das carícias que trocara com o _Heller _ainda a excitava e abalava, provocando sonhos que era obrigada a reprimir.

Não precisava disso. Não ia cair na mesma armadilha em que caíra sua mãe. Era mais esperta, mais forte. E não se deixaria levar por alguns momentos de sedução.

Dentro de InuYasha se escondia um animal capaz de matar. E, ao mesmo tempo, ele era capaz de tocá-la com suavidade e carinho, de fitá-la com ardor...

Cerrando os olhos, concentrou-se nos ruídos do bosque.

Ao longe, um cão latia. Estava quente, e os pássaros cantavam.

Suspirou. Por enquanto aproveitaria os prazeres daque le cenário bucólico.

_Como seria viver ali?, _pensou de repente.

Tolice. Deveria manter a lucidez e jamais se esquecer de que não tinha futuro ali. Assim seria mais fácil partir de Daggerfell quando o momento chegasse.

— É você a moça que acabou de chegar? — falou uma voz desconhecida atrás dela.

Kagome voltou-se, sobressaltada. Uma mulher de meia-idade estava parada na porta que dava para o terraço, usan do um vestido de veludo escuro para protegê-la da brisa quase fria da tarde.

— Sim — respondeu, sem se impressionar com o ar triste que a desconhecida ostentava. Kikyou também era assim: pa recia estar sempre sofrendo. — Sou Kagome Higurashi — apre sentou-se, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

A mulher deu um passo para trás sem aceitar o cumpri mento.

— Eles são filhos do diabo. Levaram meu marido, meus filhos... Mas não me levarão. Deus os destruirá se tentarem me levar. O Senhor sabe quem são; conhece sua maldade.

— Está se referindo aos Taisho? — perguntou Kagome, confusa.

— Aceite meu aviso e lembre-se das palavras de São Pedro: "Sede sóbrios e vigiai. Vosso adversário, o demônio, anda ao redor de vós como o leão que ruge, buscando a quem devorar".

Aquela era, sem dúvida, tia Kagura, a sonâmbula. E pa recia ser louca. Mas ninguém mencionara isso.

— Obrigada por me avisar. Manterei os olhos abertos.

— Crê que sou louca. Mas já vi muitas coisas ocorrerem nesta casa — disse a mulher, virando o rosto de lado como se aguçasse os ouvidos. — Já escutei muitas coisas também. InuYasha quer o seu mal. Tem sede do seu sangue. Vá embora, fuja! Salve sua alma antes que ele a corrompa.

— Aprecio sua preocupação. Não poderei jamais dizer que não me alertou, não é?

— Você é tola — afirmou Kagura antes de virar o rosto para o outro lado e apontar. — Lá vem ele.

InuYasha se aproximava, saindo do bosque. As mangas da camisa estavam enroladas, revelando os braços fortes e vi gorosos. Caminhava na direção delas, como se soubesse que estavam ali.

— Ele vai matá-la, moça. O animal dentro dele deseja seu sangue — sussurrou Kagura.

— A vovó deve estar procurando a senhora — disse InuYasha ao se aproximar. Decerto escutara as palavras da tia, pois sua expressão não era nada amistosa.

Por um momento, Kagome acreditou que Kagura fosse atacá-lo fisicamente. Entretanto, após um instante de silên cio, a mulher deu meia-volta e tornou a entrar na casa.

— Ela não gosta muito de você — comentou quando se viram a sós.

— Eu sei — ele admitiu, apoiando-se na balaustrada. — Eu estava com tio Hakudoshi e meu primo Kouga na noite em que desapareceram.

— O que aconteceu?

— Não sei. Passávamos a noite numa hospedaria na es trada de Bristol para cá. Estavam lá quando dormi, mas haviam desaparecido quando despertei na manhã seguinte. Tia Kagura crê que eu os matei.

— Oh... — lamentou Kagome, compreendendo o motivo dos medos da mulher.

Mas não era só medo o que afligia Kagura. Dentro dela também havia um ódio quase palpável, e isso ela não com preendia.

Depois da aparição da tia de InuYasha, a vista do terraço perdera seu encanto e Kagome sentiu vontade de sair dali.

— Vamos caminhar um pouco? Poderia me mostrar os locais onde passou a infância.

InuYasha hesitou por um instante, depois sorriu e aceitou a mão que ela lhe estendia.

— Tem certeza de que não prefere a companhia de Miroku para passear? — provocou, quando começaram a enveredar pelas árvores.

— Pensei que estivesse ocupado demais para notar as insinuações de seu primo.

— Teria de ser cego para não notar as investidas dele. Se eu fosse você, não me entusiasmaria. Miroku é conhecido por flertar com qualquer mulher que se aproxime... mesmo que fosse a avó do vigário.

— Miroku é divertido — assegurou Kagome. — Mas não me impressionou com nada além disso.

Sorriu, deliciando-se com o contato quente da mão de InuYasha. Embora aparentemente relaxado, ele se mantinha vigilante como sempre. Seus olhos cor de ouro percorriam os arredores enquanto conversavam, deixando-o pronto a se defender... ou atacar.

Kagome suspirou. Devia haver um milhão de razões pe las quais ela deveria dar meia-volta e retornar para casa, colocando distância entre eles. Mas nenhuma delas lhe ocorria agora.

Prosseguiram caminhando e logo saíram do pequeno bosque ao lado da casa. De onde estavam podia-se avistar uma sucessão de montes verdes e, ao longe, a capela pri vada dos Taisho, rodeada por antigas tumbas onde, decerto, repousavam os mortos da família. InuYasha, entretanto, não a levou naquela direção, mas sim para outro bosque, este mais denso e escuro.

— Sinto como se olhos me observassem por entre as ár vores — disse Kagome ao penetrarem na mata.

— Não é de estranhar — ele admitiu. — Daggerfell es conde segredos que não se podem ver.

— Há quanto tempo sabe que Kagome tem esse poder?

Kaede havia entrado silenciosamente na biblioteca, mas InuYasha não precisara erguer o olhar para notar a chega da da avó. Ele estivera ali a tarde inteira lendo um antigo livro de páginas grossas e carcomidas pelo tempo.

— É Kagome quem faz a energia das pedras oscilar, não é? — perguntou a velha senhora, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado dele.

— Creio que sim. Tive um pressentimento desde o pri meiro momento em que a vi. O efeito que ela teve sobre os _Keun Marow _intensificou minha suspeita. E na noite passa da... — começou, mas calou-se antes de terminar.

— O que ocorreu na noite passada?

— Nada. Esqueça.

— Ela afeta mesmo a magia das pedras que nos prote gem — prosseguiu Kaede, preferindo não insistir.

— A magia de Kagome afeta as vibrações que a rodeiam — afirmou InuYasha, fechando o livro.

Kaede levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa. Num de seus dedos também havia o anel com a figura do lobo que identi ficava a família.

— Se a simples proximidade de Kagome afeta a magia, o que poderá acontecer se ela for tocada?

— Como posso saber? — mentiu InuYasha.

— Já convivem há mais de uma semana e quer me fazer crer que jamais a tocou?

— Tenho andado ocupado demais para seduzi-la. — Kaede o fitou um instante com olhar compenetrado.

Por fim, tornou a falar:

— Ainda que não tenha tentado seduzi-la, a transferên cia dos ferimentos de Kagome para você quase o matou.

— Como sabe disso? Não contei o que aconteceu nem mesmo para Shippou!

— Vi seu estado quando chegou. Shippou teve a mesma impressão e apenas confirmou o que eu já sabia.

— Não diga nada a Kagome.

— Não quer que ela saiba que você se dispôs a quase morrer para salvá-la?

— Não — afirmou InuYasha, sentindo que a besta dentro dele lutava para aflorar. O lobo queria vir à tona para lutar pelo que desejava. Mas o que é que ele desejava?

— Até onde vai se arriscar para manter Kagome viva e poder usar o sangue dela no dia de Beltane?

InuYasha sentiu como se as palavras o apunhalassem. Kaede sabia. Havia sido tolo ao pensar que poderia trazer Kagome para casa sem que a avó descobrisse sua intenção.

— Não conte a Kagome, por favor.

— Pede-me para não lhe contar que o homem em quem ela mais confia é o que vai matá-la para poder selar o relicário?

— Tenho de conter Naraku e impedir que liberte a Tríade.

— Correto. Os três demônios juntos terão poder para destruir a barreira que separa o mundo mortal do mundo sobrenatural.

— O exército de _Keun Marow _de Naraku se torna mais poderoso a cada instante. Em breve nada mais o impedirá de reaver o relicário e libertar seus irmãos malignos. Kagome é a chave, vovó. O pai dela foi quem abriu a caixa. Agora que morreu, somente o sangue de sua filha tem o poder de manter a Tríade dominada. Por isso peço que não conte isso a ninguém. Por uma questão de segurança, prefiro mantê-los sem saber de nada.

— Não direi nada por enquanto, pois há algo que ain da não compreendo: a diferença que sinto em você. Mas se achar que Kagome tem de saber, não tenha dúvida de que eu o farei.

Ouviram um ruído do lado de fora da porta aberta. Ambos se calaram e, no instante seguinte, tia Kagura apareceu.

— Estava me procurando, Kagura? — perguntou Kaede.

A mulher nada disse, mantendo a atenção fixa em InuYasha.

— Tia Kagura — disse ele, inclinando a cabeça num cumprimento.

— Disseram-me que você havia voltado. Estava tão pre ocupada... — ela falou com voz doce. — Pensei que havia morrido, mas pedi a Deus que Ele o trouxesse de volta, e Ele atendeu ao meu pedido.

InuYasha compreendeu o delírio da tia. Quase vinte anos haviam se passado, e ela permanecera congelada no tempo, esperando o momento em que o marido e o filho retorna riam para casa.

— Fico contente em revê-la — afirmou InuYasha, aderindo à fantasia da tia. — Está linda como sempre.

— Trouxe Kouga com você? Meu menino também voltou?

— Sinto muito. Ele não pôde vir.

— Kouga sumiu, assim como Sesshoumaru... Foi InuYasha quem os afugentou, Hakudoshi! — prosseguiu Kagura, agora numa conversa imaginária com o marido. — InuYasha está marcado pelo diabo, como tantos outros nesta casa!

Ele tentou não se deixar levar pela dureza das palavras. Afinal, eram fruto da mente insana da tia. Kagura nunca mais conseguira se situar, não compreendia, muito menos aceitava aquele mundo.

De repente, uma jovem criada apareceu. Ao se deparar com os três, sorriu com gentileza e se aproximou de Kagura, tomando-a pelo braço.

— Hora do jantar — disse com suavidade.

— Não paro de rezar, pedindo a Deus que ilumine a to dos aqui e os tire do caminho do mal — recomeçou Kagura, puxando bruscamente o braço. — Temos de ajudar nosso Senhor a salvar as almas dos pecadores.

— Venha, senhora — repetiu a criada, tornando a segu rá-la pelo braço.

— Isso mesmo, leve-me embora daqui. Não quero mais permanecer entre esses demônios!

— Ela está piorando — comentou InuYasha quando se viu a sós com a avó outra vez.

— Você gosta de Kagome — disse Kaede, surpreendendo-o com a retomada do assunto.

— Não quero que ela morra.

— Por isso pesquisa em livros ancestrais em busca de uma saída.

— Imaginei que algum deles pudesse me revelar algo que não sei — assumiu InuYasha, sabendo que era impossível esconder qualquer coisa da avó. — Não encontrei nada ainda, mas vou prosseguir procurando. Há centenas de livros, e tenho somente duas semanas para tomar uma decisão.

— Sei que é contra sua natureza, mas deveria pedir aju da. Há alguém que conhece o conteúdo dos livros melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

— Minha mãe. — Kaede assentiu.

— Ela o ajudará se você pedir.

— Não tenho certeza... E não a culpo por isso.

— Naturalmente que não. Está ocupado demais culpan do a si mesmo todo o tempo. Vá procurar Izayoi. Fale com ela. Ela ainda está de luto pela perda da filha... Mas também sente falta do filho.

Ao acordar de repente, InuYasha tomou consciência da brisa fria entrando pela janela aberta, do contato do lençol contra o peito nu e do luar iluminando o chão do quarto. Tudo lhe era familiar.

Seu coração batia descompassado, e um peso lhe oprimia o peito.

Imediatamente ficou alerta. O silêncio era absoluto, não se ouvia o piar das corujas lá fora nem os suspiros das árvores preparando-se para o dia que ainda tardaria um pouco a chegar.

Ouviu um choro e passos correndo lá fora. Saltando imediatamente da cama, apanhou a espada encostada à parede.

Havia se perguntado quanto tempo iria demorar até Naraku testar as defesas de Daggerfell outra vez. Agora ti nha a resposta.

Cerrou os olhos e se concentrou em sentir a presença mágica do demônio; não havia nada. Significava que Naraku não tinha vindo pessoalmente, mas enviara alguém.

Também não sentiu a presença dos _Keun Marow._

O estranho era que somente ele parecia perceber a ameaça. O resto da casa permanecia em silêncio. Mais do que isso, os seres mágicos que viviam no bosque teriam reagido à presença de qualquer energia maléfica, porém estavam quietos.

Ao descer para o salão, quase deu um encontrão em tia Kagura. Histérica, ela agarrou seu braço e o fitou, horrorizada.

— Naraku está aqui! — exclamou. — Da mesma maneira como você roubou meu marido e meu filho, ele vai roubar sua mulher!

Desvencilhando-se das mãos da mulher, InuYasha correu escada acima.

— Sesshoumaru me apunhalou! — exclamou Miroku com voz esganiçada pela dor, tão logo InuYasha o encontrou sangrando no quarto.

Ajoelhando-se para examinar o ferimento, InuYasha consta tou que não era nada fatal.

— Não vai morrer disso — disse, tentando acalmar o primo. — Para onde ele foi?

— Correu para a escada dos fundos. Vá encontrar aquele desgraçado e lhe dê uns bons golpes por mim.

— Eu o farei com certeza — garantiu InuYasha antes de partir correndo.

Encontrou o primo entre Kagome e a porta, impedindo-a de fugir. Ocultou-se nas sombras e aguardou.

— Naraku está ansioso para conhecê-la — Sesshoumaru dizia com cinismo.

Respirando fundo, Kagome usou todo o controle possível para não demonstrar que estava à beira do pânico.

— Não faço questão de ser apresentada a ele.

— Receio não ser possível... Naraku a quer, portanto a terá.

Quando Sesshoumaru avançou um passo, Kagome tentou correr para a porta, porém ele a alcançou e segurou pelo braço. Empunhava uma adaga, mas parecia hesitar em usá-la.

— Por que eu? — perguntou Kagome.

— Naraku está interessado em você, sinto muito. As cir cunstâncias nos tornaram inimigos, agora é tarde demais para eu voltar atrás.

— Disse o mesmo a Rin?

— Não mencione esse nome! — replicou o homem, er guendo a adaga. — Meu acordo com o demônio está feito e recebi o combinado.

— InuYasha vai matar você.

— Ele pode tentar, se quiser — desafiou Sesshoumaru com uma terrível expressão de vitória na face. — Mas não chegará a tempo de salvá-la — assegurou, raspando a ponta da adaga no pescoço de Kagome e fazendo o sangue escorrer.

— Engano seu, primo... — garantiu InuYasha, surgindo do nada. Imediatamente, proferiu as palavras mágicas que imobilizariam o membro traidor da família Taisho.

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ver Sesshoumaru congelar.

—Venha! — InuYasha a incitou. — Não se preocupe, ele não poderá machucá-la agora.

— Tem certeza? — questionou Sesshoumaru, sorrindo. — Vou mostrar à moça quem tem mais poder... — disse, cerrando os olhos e começando a murmurar.

Uma dor lancinante tomou conta de InuYasha, como se uma dezena de punhais lhe rasgassem as entranhas e o coração. Tombando de joelhos, ele se concentrou ao máximo, tentan do romper a magia do primo, sem conseguir. Sentia como se lhe arrancassem a pele e lhe dilacerassem os músculos.

— Pare! Você vai matá-lo! — gritou Kagome, desesperada. Sesshoumaru moveu-se de súbito e lhe desferiu uma bofetada, ferindo-a _no _rosto com o anel com a figura do lobo, que tam bém ele usava.

InuYasha sentiu a mente zunir. Aquele poder imenso fora o pagamento recebido por Sesshoumaru ao se aliar a Naraku?

Mesmo prestes a perder a consciência, concentrou toda a magia que possuía nas coisas do mundo sobrenatural. Subitamente, a dor começou a ceder. O medo e o pânico se dissiparam quando o poder dos _Heller _o invadiu.

Com a atenção focada em InuYasha, Sesshoumaru não previu o ata que de Kagome. Reunindo toda a força que tinha, ela o em purrou violentamente e desapareceu, correndo pela porta agora aberta.

_Est__á__ salva, gra__ç__as a Deus!, _pensou InuYasha, ao vê-la fugir.

Sentindo a energia voltar, ele se ergueu.

— Não tem vergonha de atacar mulheres indefesas? Por que não escolhe alguém do seu tamanho?

— Não tenho medo de você, _amhas-draoi. _— Sesshoumaru proferiu as últimas palavras com asco, e a mágica demo níaca de Naraku o envolveu, criando um escudo protetor.

— Lute sozinho, sem a ajuda de Naraku! — desafiou InuYasha. — Se é que tem coragem.

— Filho de Satã! — Ecoou uma voz atrás dele.

Ao se virar, InuYasha deparou com Kagura apontando uma pistola para seu peito.

— Não vai matar também este meu filho, pois o manda rei para o inferno antes!

— Bem na hora, mamãe! — exclamou Sesshoumaru, satisfeito. Kagura atirou e acertou InuYasha no ombro. Ao sentir a bala entrando na carne, a besta dentro dele veio à tona ins tantaneamente.

Já como lobo, ele se preparava para saltar sobre Sesshoumaru. Mas seu primo traidor foi mais rápido e correu até Kagura.

— Pense bem no que vai fazer — disse Sesshoumaru, agarran do a mãe pelas costas e encostando a adaga em seu pesco ço. — Se me atacar, eu a enviarei para junto do marido e Kouga!

— Não teria coragem de matar sua própria mãe somente para me ameaçar.

— Não? — retrucou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Deixe-os ir, InuYasha! — Kagome disse, aflita. Ele se retesou ao ver que ela retornara.

— Sesshoumaru está blefando — afirmou, erguendo a espada.

— Não tenha tanta certeza — disse Sesshoumaru, apertando ainda mais a adaga contra o pescoço de Kagura.

— Deixe-o ir, meu neto! — pediu Kaede, aparecendo e se colocando ao lado de Kagome. — Sesshoumaru não vale o peso que você terá de carregar para o resto da vida por ter matado alguém do seu próprio sangue.

InuYasha abaixou a espada. O sangue que lhe escorria do ombro manchava todo seu ventre agora, porém seu corpo já começara a se reconstituir.

— Vá embora! Desapareça antes que eu mude de idéia — rosnou para o primo.

— Não quero que ninguém nos siga — exigiu Sesshoumaru, ar rastando a mãe para fora do quarto.

Um instante depois, soaram os passos dos dois descendo a escada e atravessando o salão. Nem um minuto passou até Sango e Inu Taisho aparecerem.

— Se galoparmos rápido, poderemos interceptá-los na saída da floresta — disse a moça com urgência.

— Como está Miroku? — perguntou Kaede para a neta.

— Vai ficar bom, Shippou está cuidando dele. Mas temos de nos apressar.

— Siga-o! — instruiu Inu Taisho. — Mas mantenha-se afas tada o suficiente para que Sesshoumaru não se sinta encurralado, pois temo o que possa fazer a Kagura. Ela não tem culpa da loucura que a acometeu.

— Irei também. — InuYasha partiu atrás de Sango, que já saíra correndo do quarto.

Inu Taisho segurou o braço do filho.

— As habilidades de Sango são superiores até mes mo às suas quando se trata de seguir alguém. Vá procurar Shippou para que ele trate de seus ferimentos. Temos de dei xar Sesshoumaru se embrenhar na floresta o bastante para que ele se sinta seguro e liberte Kagura.

Por respeito ao pai, InuYasha se conteve e permaneceu onde estava.

— Os seres mágicos do bosque não o impedirão de pros seguir, pois Sesshoumaru é um Taisho e tem livre trânsito em nos sas terras — avisou InuYasha.

— Sim, meu filho — concordou Inu Taisho. — Mesmo tendo feito tudo que fez, seu primo ainda é um membro da família e tem de ser tratado como tal.

— Não me importo se ele é um Taisho ou não! — excla mou InuYasha, indignado. — Vou decepar-lhe a cabeça quando o encontrar!

— O dia de Sesshoumaru chegará, mas não por suas mãos — sentenciou Kaede. Então, apontou para Kagome. — Ela precisa de você.

Ao fitá-la, InuYasha percebeu sangue escorrendo do feri mento causado pela lâmina de Sesshoumaru em seu pescoço.

— Kagome! — exclamou com aflição. Em seguida, a fúria o dominou. — Vou capturar aquele maldito... Esta noite!

— Ele fugiu — anunciou Inu Taisho, vindo ter com InuYasha algum tempo depois. — Cruzou a fronteira norte. Está a cavalo agora.

— E tia Kagura?

— Está segura e sendo trazida de volta para cá. Instantes depois, Kagura apareceu, amparada por Sango.

— Vou levá-la para o quarto e chamar Shippou para vir cuidar dela.

Inu Taisho meneou a cabeça, concordando. Antes de partir, Kagura fitou InuYasha.

— Hakudoshi? — disse ela, delirante, dirigindo-se a ele como se fosse o marido. — O diabo se apoderou de nosso filho... Vou orar a Cristo para que salve sua alma — completou antes de Sango tomar-lhe o braço com gentileza e fazê-la caminhar.

—Vou sair a cavalo — avisou Inu Taisho quando se viu a sós com o filho. — Talvez consiga descobrir algo.

— Irei com o senhor — decidiu InuYasha, ajeitando a espada na cintura.

De olhos fechados, Kagome recostou a cabeça no traves seiro. Concentrou-se no ruído das gotas de chuva contra o vidro da janela e no da cadeira de balanço da mãe de InuYasha, Izayoi. Os sons a acalmaram, fazendo-a se esquecer da sen sação horrível da adaga de Sesshoumaru contra seu pescoço e a terrível visão de InuYasha caído de joelhos.

A ansiedade não tardou a voltar. Será que InuYasha ain da caçava Sesshoumaru entre as árvores do bosque? Naraku inva dira Daggerfell e a segurança que a casa proporcionava era ilusão?

Suspirou. Necessitava ver InuYasha para ter certeza de que ele estava a salvo.

— Onde você está, InuYasha? — murmurou consigo. A chu va se transformara em tempestade, e apenas isso a impedia de sair e procurá-lo.

Subitamente, lembrou-se da noite em que o vira pela pri meira vez, de como estava encharcado ao aparecer na porta dos fundos da casa em Carnebwen.

— InuYasha. — Ouviu Izayoi dizer, fazendo-a abrir os olhos. Ele retornara e estava parado em frente às duas. — Está todo molhado. E seu braço está sangrando.

— Não se preocupe. E só um arranhão. Voltei porque queria saber se Kagome estava bem — disse, virando-se para fitá-la.

— Ela está bem — garantiu Izayoi, erguendo-se da ca deira. — Mas preocupada com você — completou com um breve sorriso.

— Obrigada por vir ficar com Kagome no quarto dela.

— Só lhe fiz companhia em silêncio, mais nada. O si lêncio faz bem e ajuda a tranquilizar — afirmou a mulher, aproximando-se do filho para beijá-lo na face. — Deveria tentar ficar quieto de vez em quando também... Deixar-se confortar pelas vozes que povoam o silêncio.

— As vozes que escuto clamam por justiça.

— Mas também pedem que procure a paz.

Sem poder refutar a sabedoria da mãe, InuYasha se aproxi mou do leito de Kagome.

— Voltei tão rápido quanto possível.

— Boa-noite, meus filhos — murmurou Izayoi, retiran do-se, discreta.

— Eu estava ansiosa por vê-lo — admitiu Kagome.

— Eu sei.

InuYasha ouvira o chamado e por isso voltara.

— Sesshoumaru chegou perto demais desta vez — ela comentou com um arrepio.

— Eu jamais permitiria que ele a machucasse.

Kagome sabia que InuYasha dizia a verdade. Ele sacrificaria a própria vida para impedir que o primo a levasse. Saber isso intensificava a conexão que os unia, o vínculo que se tornava mais forte a cada dia. Um vínculo que a transfor mava num alvo para Naraku, pois o demônio não hesitaria em machucá-la para atingir InuYasha.

— Precisa descansar — ele sugeriu em voz baixa. — Nós nos veremos amanhã. Temos muito que conversar, mas não agora— completou, fazendo menção de partir.

— Não vá embora! — Kagome o segurou pelo braço. Surpreso, InuYasha abaixou o olhar e fitou a mão dela.

— Desculpe-me — disse Kagome, perturbada. — Melhor você ir se trocar; está todo molhado.

— Não está fazendo nada de errado. Está assustada com o que aconteceu. É normal — ele garantiu com infinita pa ciência, como se falasse com uma criança.

— O que aconteceu esta noite foi pior do que as outras coisas que já passei a seu lado?

— Para mim foi. Ele quase a matou... e eu a teria perdido.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a esperança tomou conta do coração de Kagome. Porém, ela não deixaria tal sentimento dominá-la. Não por enquanto, pelo menos.

— Eu a coloquei nesta situação e é meu dever protegê-la. Garantirei sua segurança até que tudo esteja terminado.

_InuYasha me protege por obriga__çã__o, _ela pensou, desaponta da, concluindo que era tolice ter esperanças. Nada mudara desde quando haviam se conhecido em Carnebwen.

Para sua surpresa, InuYasha caminhou até a janela e fitou a escuridão lá fora, tenso.

— Não tenho mais o relicário — ela falou, aproximando-se. — Por que Naraku ainda me quer?

— Não sei. Talvez queira me punir machucando você.

— Mas por que ele pensaria que puniria você me ferin do? Naraku não pode saber de algo que nem eu mesma sei... — disse Kagome, reconhecendo imediatamente que falara demais.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou InuYasha, virando para fitá-la.

— Você avisou que me manteria a salvo, mas que não faria nenhuma outra promessa.

— É verdade.

— E se eu lhe dissesse que quero você? — perguntou Kagome com voz trêmula.

InuYasha prendeu a respiração.

— Você não compreende... Eu não posso.

— Não pode ou não me quer?

De repente, os olhos dele brilharam com explícito dese jo. Ao perceber isso, Kagome tomou uma decisão: teria de ser naquela noite!

Lendo seus pensamentos, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e puxou de encontro a si. Então a beijou profundamente na boca.

Gotas de chuva desprendiam-se de seus cabelos e des ciam pela face dela como lágrimas.

Inesperadamente, Kagome se lembrou da mãe e da dor que esta sentira. De seu desespero e, no final, de sua resignação. Seria melhor pedir a InuYasha que partisse?

— Você está todo molhado. — Viu-se dizendo quando as bocas se separaram.

— Sim — ele concordou, tirando a camisa. No instante seguinte, tinha o peito nu iluminado somente pelas velas.

Sem perder tempo, InuYasha fez a camisola leve deslizar para o chão e a fitou com olhos semicerrados de prazer. Kagome o enlaçou pelo pescoço e se deixou beijar com aban dono. Como numa súplica, InuYasha foi descendo devagar e se ajoelhou a seus pés.

— InuYasha... — ela murmurou com voz trêmula.

— Está segura comigo — ele respondeu sem erguer a face, passando a beijá-la na parte interior das coxas.

Louca de desejo, ela quis se juntar a ele no chão, mas ele a deteve, empurrando-a contra a parede. Sem avisar, passou a beijá-la no centro do prazer, acariciando-a com a língua em movimentos suaves. Kagome sentiu os joelhos fraquejar, como se as pernas não pudessem mais sustentá-la. Uma bomba parecia prestes a explodir dentro dela, fazendo seus músculos se contrair em deliciosos e torturantes espasmos. InuYasha finalmente relaxou as mãos que a retinham pela cintura e permitiu que ela se pusesse de joelhos, junto a ele. Beijou-a na boca, comprimindo-a contra os músculos vigo rosos do peito.

— Quero que me possua — sussurrou Kagome quando os lábios se separaram, relutantes.

— É o que pretendo fazer. Nada me impedirá desta vez. — Sem querer perder tempo levando-a para a cama, InuYasha a deitou sobre o tapete. Necessitava dela _agora _e não lhe daria chance para mudar de idéia.

Nada mais importava: a honra, as regras de decên cia, o trágico futuro que marcava o caminho de ambos. Somente Kagome importava e o prazer que ele poderia lhe proporcionar antes de ser obrigado a prosseguir com o que tinha de fazer.

Deitando-se sobre ela, afastou-lhe as coxas com firmeza. Ela soltou um gemido quando o recebeu dentro de si. Estava totalmente entregue.

— Não vamos esperar mais — pediu, abrindo os olhos. InuYasha se moveu contra ela. Com suavidade, a princípio, mas profundamente.

Kagome cerrou os olhos num misto de alívio e excitação ao sentir que se tornavam um só corpo. Ao tê-lo dentro de si, ganhava uma plenitude que não pensava existir.

Ele passou a movimentar os quadris, aprofundando ain da mais o contato entre os corpos. Kagome cruzou as pernas por trás dele, prendendo-o como se não quisesse deixá-lo escapar jamais.

Sabia que, talvez não tivessem mais do que aquela noite para se darem um ao outro como homem e mulher.

InuYasha também gemia agora, tomado pela energia pode rosa que os circundava, enquanto os movimentos se torna vam mais intensos e coordenados, como se eles conhecessem os mistérios dos corpos um do outro havia muito tempo.

O êxtase os engolfou simultaneamente. Um momento cheio de magia em que ambos se perderam de si mesmos para se encontrarem um no outro. InuYasha jogou para trás a cabeça. Kagome arqueou o corpo, enlevada.

Quando os espasmos se esgotaram, o que restou foi a respiração acelerada de ambos. Ele a libertou e se deitou a seu lado. Tinha coisas a dizer. Coisas muito importantes. O tempo passava rapidamente e em breve tudo mudaria. Kagome necessitava saber disso.

Mas, naquele momento, nada mais fazia sentido senão abraçá-la e deixá-la repousar a seu lado.

Ao despertar, algum tempo depois, InuYasha deparou com Kagome apoiada sobre um cotovelo, fitando-o. Ele sorriu, po rém o sorriso não bastou para dissipar a sombra de preocu pação na face de sua amante.

— Naraku está perto — afirmou Kagome. — Espreitando. Sinto um peso no peito, como se ele aguardasse o momento propício para me capturar.

— Acredite: não permitirei que Naraku a machuque — as segurou InuYasha, sincero. Mesmo que o confronto com Naraku lhe custasse a vida, o demônio não triunfaria.

Estava decidido. Não usaria o sangue de Kagome para vencer Naraku. Ela iria viver. Sua alternativa era morrer para salvá-la.

— Mas, e se não conseguir? Sesshoumaru conseguiu romper a defesa das pedras mágicas que protegem Daggerfell.

Sentando-se no chão, InuYasha a fitou nos olhos.

— Sesshoumaru tirou vantagem da única coisa que não previ ao trazê-la para cá.

— Do quê? — ela perguntou, intrigada.

— Do poder mágico que você possui sem saber, Kagome. O poder que faz a energia das pedras oscilar.

Pronto, suspirou InuYasha. Tinha revelado o que sempre pretendera esconder. Mas a cada minuto que passava se tornara mais difícil esconder a verdade. Não havia planeja do contá-la a Kagome, mas como seguir mantendo-a na igno rância das circunstâncias que os envolviam?

— Não tenho poder algum. — Ela sentiu-se confusa.

— Está enganada. Você leva a magia consigo. É especial e pertence ao mundo dos _Outros _tanto quanto eu. Possui habilidades diferentes, que desafiam as leis que conheço.

Perplexa, ela desviou o olhar. _InuYasha deve estar deli rando, _pensou.

— Sei o que digo — ele insistiu, sabendo o que ela pensa va. — Você possui um poder reativo que vem à tona quando está circundada por magia.

— Então posso lutar contra Naraku invocando raios e trovões?

— Não. É mais sutil do que isso. Tem o talento de transformar a magia de outros seres. Pode fortalecê-la ou enfraquecê-la. É por isso que Naraku a quer. Ele tam bém desconhece essa mágica e quer usurpá-la de você. Compreende agora?

Kagome se manteve calada. Era difícil acreditar no que ouvia, porém a expressão compenetrada de InuYasha eliminou suas dúvidas.

— Por isso enfraqueci tanto quando a curei. O veneno dos Cães se fortaleceu em seu corpo.

— Está dizendo que eu quase o matei? — ela perguntou, aflita.

— Mas me salvou também. Foi seu poder que fez o pu nhal atravessar o escudo energético que protegia Naraku quando ele me atacou no estábulo. Sem o seu poder, eu teria morrido naquela noite.

— Foi por minha causa que Sesshoumaru conseguiu penetrar aqui — concluiu Kagome, pensando que era ela a respon sável pela oscilação das pedras mágicas que defendiam Daggerfell. — Estou colocando todas as pessoas desta casa em perigo. Tenho de ir embora.

— Não — ele quase gritou, abraçando-a. — Está mais segura aqui do que em qualquer outro lugar. Só necessita mos redobrar a vigilância. De qualquer maneira, só resta uma semana ate o dia de Beltane.

— Mas e se Naraku tentar outra vez? Se ele quer se apode rar desse meu poder, não descansará até me capturar.

— Não deixarei que Naraku a leve nem que a controle de maneira alguma.

— E quanto ao relicário? Naraku também o quer para libertar a Tríade.

— O relicário está seguro por enquanto — assegurou InuYasha, olhando pela janela.

Ela soltou um longo e doloroso suspiro.

— Se consegui sobreviver aos espanhóis, austríacos e franceses, creio que conseguirei sobreviver a Naraku — disse, sorrindo.

InuYasha sorriu de volta. Talvez ela conseguisse sobreviver. Mas será que _ele _conseguiria fazê-lo?

Kagome despertou com o trinado dos pássaros saudando a manhã. InuYasha a colocara no leito e deitara-se para repousar a seu lado, porém ela estava sozinha agora.

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foram as revelações de InuYasha a seu respeito. Ela não era simplesmente a filha bastarda de um soldado do exército inglês. Era uma mulher capaz de influenciar a magia do mundo sobrenatural. Ainda que saber disso a amedrontasse, por outro lado dava uma nova dimensão à sua vida. Era como se, de certa maneira, pertencesse àquela casa e ao mundo daquela família.

A mansão estava silenciosa. Os outros ainda dormiam.

Será que sabiam o que ocorrera naquele quarto na noite an terior? Será que Izayoi havia previsto o que iria acontecer quando partiu, deixando-os a sós?

Por um momento, ela se sentiu humilhada.

Mas não era nenhuma prostituta, como Kikyou afirmara. Mesmo que não houvesse futuro para ela e InuYasha após o dia de Beltane, nada mudaria o que sentiam um pelo outro. Teria de manter as coisas e a si própria sob controle até esse dia chegar. Depois partiria sem olhar para trás.

Ao virar-se no leito, sentiu o aroma de InuYasha no traves seiro e um peso imenso invadiu-lhe o coração. Não podia enganar a si mesma. Teria de partir, mas jamais poderia ser feliz sem ele.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, InuYasha desceu as escadas, re memorando o prazer da noite anterior.

A satisfação não durou muito, pois logo escutou um cho ro de mulher vindo lá de baixo. Apreensivo, refletiu que, ao menos por enquanto, Naraku não poderia ter descoberto uma maneira de ultrapassar as defesas que ele erguera.

Mesmo, assim, sentiu vontade de correr de volta para o andar superior e checar se Kagome estava bem.

Foi quando Shippou apareceu, vindo do salão.

— Façam essa moça ficar quieta... Chorar não ajuda nada — dizia, irritado, mas notou a presença do primo e o saudou sorrindo.

— O que foi? Naraku? — perguntou InuYasha, preocupado.

— Não. Um dos homens encontrou tia Kagura morta na entrada do bosque esta manhã.

InuYasha desejou sentir tristeza ou um sentimento de perda ao, ouvir a notícia. Porém, sua reação imediata foi de alívio... seguido pela culpa.

— Foi um acidente? Os ataques de sonambulismo iriam acabar mal a qualquer hora. Há três anos ela quase saltou por uma janela.

— Talvez. Outra possibilidade é que tenha cometido sui cídio. Possuía poções calmantes suficientes para matá-la dez vezes.

— A traição de Sesshoumaru pode ter sido a gota d'água — re fletiu InuYasha, lembrando-se de que havia visto a tia, no dia anterior, e ela lhe parecera mais triste do que nunca. — Não há maneira de termos certeza do que aconteceu?

— Não. Pode ter sido uma parada cardíaca ou algo que ela tenha avistado no bosque.

— Talvez os seres mágicos saibam o que ocorreu — lem brou-se InuYasha, reflexivo. — Tenho mais coisas para conver sar com eles do que eu imaginava.

Como se a houvessem esquecido ou, ela preferia acredi tar, como se já a considerassem como parte da família, Kagome viu-se deixada a sós a manhã inteira. A morte inesperada de Kagura colocara a casa em alvoroço. Criados caminhavam para lá e para cá sem saber o que fazer. Mensageiros tinham sido enviados a Londres e Plymouth para levar a notícia.

Kagome tentava se sentir chocada como os demais, no en tanto, somente conseguia se lembrar das palavras da faleci da: _a besta dentro dele vai matar voc__ê__._

Ao chegar ao salão principal, encontrou Sango e Inu Taisho. O pai de InuYasha colocava as luvas.

— Vou galopar até Penzance para preparar o funeral de Kagura.

Ao notarem a chegada de Kagome, os dois interromperam a conversa para saudá-la com um sorriso gentil.

— Espero que os acontecimentos da noite passada não a tenham perturbado demais — disse Inu Taisho. — Dei ins truções a todos para que a deixassem dormir até tarde... e também InuYasha.

— Foi gentil de sua parte, mas estou bem — assegurou Kagome, ruborizando. Será que trazia estampada na face o fato de ter perdido a virgindade? Não a tratavam com me nos respeito, mas pareciam olhá-la de maneira diferente. — Sinto muito sobre Kagura. Há algo que eu possa fazer?

— Obrigado, mas temos tudo sob controle — assegurou Inu Taisho. — É uma pena que, para Kagura, o mundo de Deus e o mundo da magia tenham sempre estado em oposição. O conflito a desestruturou.

— Era fraca demais para se dar conta das circunstâncias que a rodeavam — afirmou Sango.

— Talvez. De qualquer forma, Hakudoshi devia ter pensa do melhor antes de desposá-la. Ele pensou que mudaria a esposa, fazendo-a compreender... mas jamais conseguiu. E agora ela se foi.

— Disseram-me, certa vez, que não é necessário crer no mundo mágico para torná-lo real. Ele existe e ponto final. E que algumas coisas têm de ser aceitas pela fé, pois não há como prová-las — lembrou Kagome.

— Pelo visto, meu filho a está catequizando — insinuou Inu Taisho, sorrindo. — Mas ele tem razão nas coisas que diz.

Ao ouvir aquilo, novamente Kagome teve a sensação de que Inu Taisho sabia sobre ela e InuYasha. E que aprovava sua união.

Kagome encontrou InuYasha no quarto de Kagura organizan do as coisas da tia que acabava de falecer. Ninguém parece ria mais fora do lugar em meio aquele ambiente feminino de cortinas com laços e mobília delicadamente adornada com afrescos dourados. Mesmo assim, havia algo tocante na maneira como ele lidava com os itens que coletava. Laços de cetim, flores secas, cartas perfumadas, diários. Uma vida inteira que ele dispunha peça por peça sobre a mesa com carinho e respeito.

Kagome se emocionou. InuYasha tratava com devoção uma mulher que o odiava e que tentara matá-lo. Sob a fachada de guerreiro _Heller, _havia um ser humano sensível.

Ele parecia cansado. A tensão, a dor e os efeitos dos feri mentos que tinha sofrido ainda o afetavam. Causava espan to que ele houvesse se mantido firme apesar de tudo.

Sensibilizada, ela desejou abraçá-lo e confortá-lo. Não podia destruir Naraku, mas talvez pudesse aliviar o peso que InuYasha era obrigado a carregar.

— Não há nenhuma pista aqui — disse ele, passando os dedos entre os cabelos. — Nenhuma mensagem, nenhu ma entrada no diário que leve a crer que foi suicídio. Se tia Kagura se matou, preferiu não confessar.

InuYasha não parecia surpreso ao vê-la e nem fazia esfor ço para dissimular a fragilidade que sentia no momento. Talvez a noite anterior tivesse transformado algo entre os dois. Talvez houvesse espaço para ela ter esperança.

Mas Kagome reprimiu tal sentimento, preferindo não se deixar levar por expectativas perigosas.

— Kagura não acabaria com a própria vida — ela opi nou com cuidado. — Ela sabia que se o fizesse não poderia ser enterrada em solo consagrado, nem teria um funeral abençoado por um padre. Parecia ser uma mulher de in tensa fé cristã.

— Tem razão — ele concordou com um suspiro.

— Kagura suspeitava haver algo entre nós dois e me alertou para que eu mantivesse distância de você.

— É mesmo? — replicou InuYasha, como se aquilo não tives se a menor importância.

Aquilo irritou Kagome.

— Sua família inteira sabe, não é?

— Sabe o quê?

— Regras do decoro e decência não valem nesta casa? — ela questionou com sarcasmo.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não parecem crer que haja algo errado em você entrar e sair do meu quarto durante a noite. Eles nos deixam a sós e não nos incomodam. Isso não é muito comum.

— Vou lhe contar uma história — começou InuYasha, tomando-a pela mão, e levando-a para se sentarem num pequeno sofá estampado com flores. — Era uma vez um capitão de um barco que afundou na costa da Escócia. Ele teria se afo gado, mas uma fada do oceano, em forma de golfinho, o sal vou, levando-o para a praia. Quando ela recuperou a forma humana e o capitão a viu, apaixonaram-se um pelo outro. Ela ofertou-lhe a pele de golfinho com a qual se recobria para nadar no mar e veio para a terra firme, onde eles se casaram. Vários anos depois, após terem tido quatro filhos, o capitão acreditou que a esposa sentia saudade do mar e lhe ofereceu a pele de volta. Sabe o que ela fez? Queimou a pele de golfinho. Desistiu de ser uma fada do oceano e se tornou mortal.

— Sua avó e seu avô — adivinhou Kagome.

— Sim. Minha família acredita no amor acima de tudo. Crêem que o amor entre dois seres não deve ser impedido pelas regras da sociedade ou pelas circunstâncias da vida. Afinal, aquilo que é a realidade de um homem pode ser a fantasia de outro.

— Criam todo o espaço do mundo para as mulheres ao seu redor, esperando que o raio da paixão faísque?

— Não — respondeu InuYasha, rindo. — Você é a primeira.

— Eu deveria me sentir lisonjeada? — Kagome perguntou com rispidez, fazendo o sorriso dele desaparecer.

— Eles têm a esperança de que você me salve de mim mesmo.

— E precisa ser salvo? Parece muito bem sem minha ajuda.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a expressão de InuYasha se tornou séria e sombria.

— Era o que eu pensava. Mas já não tenho certeza. — Kagome suspirou e o tocou no braço suavemente. Num impulso, InuYasha a acariciou na face. No instante seguinte, levantou-se e se afastou.

— Não me sinto mal pelo que aconteceu entre nós, Kagome. O que me entristece é não ser o homem ideal para você, pois merece muito mais.

— E se eu não quiser um homem ideal? Se dissesse que quero você e ninguém mais?

— Mudará de idéia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não sou um cavaleiro numa armadura prateada — afirmou, apro ximando-se outra vez para tocá-la no rosto. — Sou o lobo arranhando sua porta.

— Não é necessário — ela respondeu, emocionada. — Já tem a chave.

A despeito das sombras da noite se aproximando, InuYasha não hesitou em atravessar o bosque em direção à praia. Quando criança ele brincara e explorara todos os recantos da propriedade e conhecia cada casa, cada pedaço de terra dos acres de Daggerfell, todos os camponeses e pastores.

Mas não conhecia os seres que viviam dentro dos mon tes. Jamais os havia encontrado, porém estava determinado a vê-los agora.

Não tinha certeza se os seres mágicos viriam a seu en contro. Eles só o fariam se os divertisse ajudá-lo, embora Naraku também fosse perigoso para seu mundo.

InuYasha seguiu em direção aos montes. A cada passo, sentia as vibrações mágicas aumentarem. Vinham pelo ar e passavam por seu corpo até mergulharem na terra outra vez.

Ao chegar ao primeiro monte, parou e esperou. Tivera a idéia de procurar os seres das montanhas quando Kagome repousara em seus braços na noite anterior. Naquele mo mento, o desespero o fizera crer que os seres o receberiam, mas agora já não tinha certeza.

O dia terminava rapidamente, e ele esperava em silêncio.

Seu coração e mente enviavam vibrações que atravessavam as barreiras entre os dois mundos. Sentia os olhos ardendo, e seus músculos começavam a se retesar, porém ele não par tiria. Não até obter as respostas que procurava.

Quando toda luz do sol desapareceu e a primeira estrela brilhou acima do horizonte, percebeu que uma voz atendia a seu chamado. Então, uma fenda se abriu no flanco do mon te, revelando uma luz dourada.

E os seres apareceram. Dois machos ladeavam uma fê mea sentada sobre um pônei branco. Altos e magros, cabelos longos até os ombros, os homens o olhavam, impassíveis. A mulher de cabelos loiros e pele pálida era dona de incomparável beleza.

Ela o fitou com um sorriso cruel. InuYasha já ouvira falar dela. Era Shiori.

— Você nos invocou, _amhas-draoi? _— perguntou, num murmúrio que ecoou como um grito na mente de InuYasha.

— Mandaram _voc__ê_para falar comigo? — quis saber InuYasha, tentando dissimular o desapontamento. A natureza caprichosa de Shiori e seu descaso com os mortais eram co nhecidos.

— Fui eleita para responder a seu chamado. Deveria se sentir lisonjeado...

— Estou surpreso, nada mais.

— Se procura o relicário, posso dizer que está seguro — continuou Shiori com um olhar gelado. — Mas o exército de Naraku o fareja. Se os _Keun Marow _o encontrarem, atacarão em número maior do que a guarda que protege o relicário. Seu tempo está se esgotando.

— Eu sei. Falta somente uma semana para o dia de Beltane e a mudança da estação. Naraku virá me confrontar em meio às pedras de Ilcum Bledh para reclamar o relicário e libertar os irmãos.

— E se ele decidir não vir?

— Naraku virá. Sabe que tenho a pessoa cujo sangue pode prendê-lo lá dentro com os irmãos e selar o relicário defini tivamente. Virá para me impedir de fazer isso.

— Vejo que tudo está da maneira como você deseja. Por que nos incomoda antes de chegar o momento de fazer o que deve fazer?

InuYasha sabia que necessitava usar as palavras exatas agora. Sem hesitar, inclinou a cabeça numa reverência, pois Shiori apreciava a subserviência de seus homens e dos mortais. Ao tornar a erguê-la, ele a fitou com um olhar tão firme e gélido quanto o dela, e exalou todo o poder de um _amhas-draoi. _Shiori jamais o escutaria se ele não se colo casse dessa maneira.

Ela arregalou os olhos por um instante, mas então sorriu.

— Procura algo mais? — perguntou, parecendo interes sada e curiosa enquanto ajustava o corpo sobre o pônei e fazia oscilar levemente os suaves contornos dos seios.

— Há alguma outra maneira de selar o relicário sem que se tenha de usar o sangue do transgressor?

— Mas você tem a pessoa que deve ser sacrificada. Por que procura outra maneira?

Sentindo o coração disparar, InuYasha cerrou os punhos com força.

— Não quero que uma mulher inocente pague pelo que não fez. Não foi ela quem cometeu o crime pelo qual terá de pagar com a vida.

A reação de Shiori foi instantânea. Ela agarrou a crina do pônei impiedosamente e a puxou com raiva, fazendo o pequeno animal relinchar de dor. Seus olhos faiscaram, e até mesmo os machos que a acompanhavam deram um passo para trás.

— Por isso veio? Quer livrar o seu amor do golpe do punhal?

InuYasha não reagiu, pois sabia que era isso justamente o que Shiori desejava. Respirou fundo e tornou a soltar o ar devagar antes de continuar:

— É o infeliz acaso de ser filha do transgressor que a empurra a esse destino trágico. Por favor. Se existe outra maneira, peço que a revele.

— O grande InuYasha Taisho está implorando? — perguntou Shiori com ironia. — O _Outro _mais poderoso entre todos im plora clemência para quem lhe dá prazer no leito? Está se rebaixando, _amhas-draoi. _E também me rebaixa ao me per guntar tal coisa. Sabe qual é o seu dever e a quem deve le aldade. Não existe outra maneira: deve sacrificar a mulher. — Ela bateu os pés contra o flanco do pequeno cavalo, incitando-o a dar meia-volta. — Você é o único ser entre Naraku e a destruição que o demônio almeja para nosso mundo e o mundo dos mortais... Não nos desaponte, Taisho.

InuYasha cerrou os dentes com força, tentando não explodir.

— Espere! — pediu, quando Shiori começou a se virar. — Há algo mais que necessito saber. Kagura Taisho, mulher de Hakudoshi, foi encontrada morta esta manhã. Sabem de al guma coisa?

Shiori se deteve. O pônei já começava a penetrar na fen da do monte, porém ela virou o corpo sobre a sela e o fitou.

— Há vezes em que dói assumir o que devemos fazer, principalmente quando trará consequências funestas para quem amamos. Mas você é um _amhas-draoi _e tem de cum prir sua missão.

Como se lhe agradasse vê-lo sofrer, Shiori sorriu antes de desaparecer pela fenda. Num instante o monte tornou a se fechar, deixando InuYasha para trás com somente o vento frio para lhe fazer companhia.

...

**joanny - **Que bom que você está gostando. É uma história maravilhosa mesmo. Eu também adoro história místicas ^^

Como você viu nesse capítulo, ele não quer mais matá-la, mas o que será que ele vai fazer? :/

Desculpa a demora pra postar, tive um problema no pc.

Beijo e até o próximo capítulo xD

**Ana** - Não é pressão nenhuma, moça ^^ Eu entendo, quando gosto de uma história também peço à autora pra postar o mais rápido possível.

Geralmente posto um capítulo por dia. Tive um problema no pc esses dias, mas vou continuar com a frequência xD

Obrigada por estar lendo essa e O último campeão também. Fico muito feliz \o/

Beijinhos.

Obrigada por estarem acompanhando também **Srta Kagome Taisho **e** inumongirl** =]


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP****Í****TULO IV**

Era tudo intolerável: a forma humana que tinha de assu mir, a subserviência imbecil dos _Keun Marow _que tinha de suportar. Até mesmo o _Outro _que ele adotara como mas cote para diverti-lo agora o irritava.

Eram todos ineficientes. Tinha de dar um jeito em tudo aquilo.

Como se não bastasse, o primo de InuYasha agora entrava em seu aposento sem bater: outra ofensa inaceitável. Sesshoumaru estava se tornando insolente e pagaria por isso.

— Não acreditei quando os Cães vieram me informar, mas comprovei com meus próprios olhos. Ela morreu.

Naraku teve um fugaz lampejo de contentamento e imediatamente compreendeu. A velha senhora era quem havia morrido, e não a srta. Higurashi.

— Foi você o responsável? — perguntou Sesshoumaru, vacilante.

— E se fosse? — retrucou Naraku sorrindo. — Foi você quem falhou depois daquele episódio imbecil em que sequestrou sua mãe. Kagome Higurashi deveria estar aqui agora, sob meu controle.

— InuYasha é mais poderoso do que imaginávamos — argumentou Sesshoumaru.

— InuYasha Taisho não é nada — afirmou Naraku, sentindo o sangue ferver. — Vai ter uma morte dolorosa como os outros _amhas-draoi._

— Os _Outros _têm uma magia poderosa e poderão surpre ender você algum dia.

— Basta! — gritou Naraku, exalando uma energia malig na. — Tem algo relevante para me contar ou outra razão para interromper meu descanso? — Irritado, foi sentar-se na poltrona de veludo negro com espaldar alto. Digna de um rei, refletiu consigo. Em breve, teria de arrumar outras duas como aquela, ou talvez um pouco menores. Afinal, era o mais velho dos três irmãos. E o mais forte.

Cruzando as pernas, alongou o braço para colher uma ce reja do prato de frutas preparado para ele. Não era época de cerejas, mas a magia servia para satisfazer alguns prazeres mundanos quando assumia a forma humana.

— Um pouco tarde demais para fazer o papel de filho arrependido, não acha? — perguntou com ironia, cravando os dentes na cereja.

— Mereço uma resposta — insistiu Sesshoumaru.

— O que merece é morrer — relampejou Naraku com um brilho sinistro nos olhos. — Por suas falhas, tanto quanto por sua falta de respeito... Embora eu pudesse ter ficado fe liz em matar sua mãe, não fui eu quem o fez — revelou, apa nhando a taça de vinho rubro como sangue para beber dela num só gole. — Não pude penetrar as defesas de Daggerfell desde que você falhou na missão que lhe dei.

— Se me proporcionasse as habilidades de que preciso...

— Eu lhe dei poder mais do que suficiente para desem penhar a missão!

— Mas prometeu mais.

— E você prometeu me trazer a cabeça de InuYasha Taisho numa bandeja! Deveria agradecer por eu não puni-lo. Uma vez que eu tenha libertado meus irmãos, tanto os seres mágicos quanto os mortais se ajoelharão diante de mim — prometeu Naraku, fitando a taça fixamente até ela repentinamente se encher de vinho outra vez.

— Ainda não tem o relicário.

— Terei em breve — ele afirmou, tornando a esvaziar a taça. — Taisho tem somente uma chance e sabe disso. Se, como você suspeita, ele está apaixonado por essa mulher, vai se recusar a sacrificá-la.

Naraku sentiu a irritação de Sesshoumaru, mas não se importou. Sesshoumaru Taisho era um tolo. Havia se oferecido de livre e es pontânea vontade e devia estar satisfeito com o que recebia em troca. Ele deveria saber o que acontecia com aqueles que ousavam desafiá-lo: morriam queimados.

— Por acaso duvida de que obterei o relicário? — per guntou com cinismo.

— InuYasha é frio como gelo. Fará o necessário para derrotá-lo.

— Apesar do poder que possui, ele não deixa de ser hu mano. Não conseguirá — assegurou o demônio, cansando-se da conversa.

Kagome folheava uma revista de moda que Sango deixa ra sobre uma das mesinhas do salão. Era divertido observar os vestidos e apetrechos usados pelas damas da cidade, e ela se imaginou usando tais roupas para caminhar pelas elegantes ruas de Londres.

O rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, Shippou, encontrava-se sen tado à pianola, executando alguns acordes. Miroku jogava pa ciência e InuYasha se acomodara numa poltrona, afastado dos demais, com o costumeiro ar sombrio e pensativo que em geral exibia.

_Cavalheiros a meu redor n__ã__o faltam, _pensou Kagome. Só não tinha as roupas elegantes para acompanhá-los.

Se Kikyou pudesse vê-la agora...

Sentada numa poltrona ao lado da dela, Sango de repente se virou e a fitou.

— Não aguento mais esta inatividade. Todos estão ner vosos e ansiosos, mas não querem deixar transparecer. A morte de tia Kagura só piorou as coisas.

_Ser__á__ que Sango n__ã__o gostava de InuYasha a ponto de ter permitido que Sesshoumaru entrasse na casa?, _pensou Kagome, colo cando a revista de lado. Talvez a moça houvesse descoberto o que InuYasha fizera.

— Tia Kagura sempre culpou InuYasha pelo desapare cimento de Yuri e tio Suikotsu. Não se importava com o fato de ele ser ainda um menino quando os dois sumiram. Quando Sesshoumaru partiu, ela também culpou InuYasha. Não com preendo como, mas isso fazia sentido para a mente insana de minha tia. — Ao dizer aquilo, Sango tornou a abaixar o olhar para o livro aberto que segurava nas mãos. — É injus tificável sacrificar o sangue de alguém da própria família, e não há desculpa para Sesshoumaru ter entregado Rin a Naraku. Se algum dia aquele canalha cruzar meu caminho, também eu não terei escrúpulos em derramar o sangue da família.

Sem saber o que dizer, Kagome permaneceu calada. Erguendo o olhar, observou InuYasha sentado no outro lado do salão. Próximo à janela, ele fitava o escuro lá fora.

Gostaria de ter coragem para se levantar e ir ter com ele, perguntar-lhe por que mantinha distância dos demais.

— Quer jogar, InuYasha? — perguntou Miroku em voz alta, enquanto embaralhava as cartas.

— Agora não — ele recusou, virando-se para o primo. Seu olhar mudou de direção e a fitou, fazendo-a sentir um frio no estômago.

Kagome deu um suspiro. Sentia-se uma imbecil ao reagir dessa forma somente porque InuYasha a observava. Será que era algo que herdara da mãe? Que tipo de sentimento ou submissão aos homens a fizera sair da cama de um solda do para a de outro nos tantos acampamentos por onde eles haviam passado?

— Quer jogar cartas, Kagome? — Soou a voz charmosa de Miroku.

— Não lhe dê ouvidos — adiantou-se Sango. — Ele se considera um _Don Juan _— comentou, antes de se virar para o irmão. — Por que não vai jogar na taverna do vilarejo? Não receia tornar a perder para uma mulher?

— Não sabia que você havia perdido — comentou Shippou, fitando o rapaz.

— Perdi, sim. Mas como poderia saber que a irmã do taverneiro tinha anos de prática com o baralho? Quanto a você, Sango, não precisava trazer essa história à tona, ainda mais numa ocasião como esta.

— Foi você quem pediu — replicou Sango, irritada. Kagome fitou InuYasha, como se pedisse sua intervenção.

Entretanto, ele não parecia se importar com seu desconforto.

Não fazia sentido. Na noite anterior estivera preocupado em saber se ela estava bem, e se deitara com ela. Agora, per manecia distante e insondável. Será que a noite que haviam passado juntos fora uma mentira? Ele a seduzira somente para usufruir os prazeres do sexo?

Humilhada, Kagome ruborizou e baixou o olhar.

— Um homem não pode ter uma noite agradável na companhia de duas mulheres adoráveis sem ser acusado de ser um sedutor? — recomeçou Miroku.

— Em seu caso, não! — exclamou Sango. — Não há um barco esperando você em Plymouth?

— O barco não está pronto para partir, e tio Inu Taisho pediu que eu viesse para cá, para ajudá-lo em certos afazeres. Vai ter de me aturar, minha querida irmã.

— Infelizmente — desfechou Sango. — Sua companhia me entedia e aborrece.

— Talvez Kagome não compartilhe sua opinião — provocou Miroku, erguendo-se e estendendo a mão para ela. — Quer caminhar? Posso mostrar-lhe a pintura da deusa Vênus que meu tio mandou fazer para Kagura. Um tributo ao amor.

— Chega — disse InuYasha, erguendo-se. — Você está bêba do, Miroku — afirmou, sabendo que o primo havia consumido inúmeras doses de uísque naquela noite.

— Engano seu, primo. E o que faço fora do navio não é da conta de ninguém.

— Kagome não é como as mulheres que você costuma en contrar quando o barco ancora em algum porto.

— Sei que não — concordou o rapaz. — Mas isso é algo que você deveria dizer a si mesmo — ele revidou com sar casmo.

Mais humilhada do que nunca, Kagome se ergueu de um salto, fazendo força para não chorar.

— Maldição, Miroku! — exclamou Shippou.

Ela não ficou para ouvir o resto da conversa. Perturbada, saiu do salão com passos apressados.

— Alguma vez desejou algo que sabia nunca poder obter? — InuYasha parou ao ouvir a voz de Kagome conversando com alguém no quarto. Ao espiar pela fresta da porta entreaberta, viu que era a avó. Como de hábito, Kaede havia sentido que necessitavam dela.

Ele sabia que deveria dar meia-volta e partir, mas a curiosidade o fez permanecer ali.

— É o que tenho vivido nos últimos dez anos — garantiu Kaede. — Desde que meu marido faleceu, não houve um dia em que eu não sentisse sua falta ou desejasse que ele estivesse comigo.

— Sinto muito — replicou Kagome. Sentada na cama, re pousava a cabeça contra o espaldar, abraçando um traves seiro contra o peito.

— Quando meu marido colocou a aliança em meu dedo, eu sabia que um dia sofreria caso ele morresse antes de mim. Mas a alegria que tivemos enquanto ele vivia ajudou a suportar sua morte. É melhor viver um amor por um curto período de tempo do que passar a vida inteira sem amar.

Kagome não parecia convencida, e InuYasha admitiu que não poderia culpá-la. Afinal, havia transformado tudo num desastre.

— Mas como podemos ver a diferença entre um ato de amor e um ato de sedução que visa somente alguns momen tos de prazer?

— Já viu coisas demais em sua vida — afirmou Kaede. — Isso a tornou cética.

— Ou sábia — contrapôs Kagome.

— Confie em seu instinto. Faz demasiado esforço para não repetir os erros de sua mãe. Os pecados que ela come teu, se alguém os quiser designar dessa forma, não são culpa sua. Não concorda comigo, InuYasha? — perguntou Kaede.

Apanhado de surpresa, ele entrou no quarto.

— Sabia que eu estava aqui? — perguntou, aproximan do-se da avó e de Kagome.

— Você é esperto, mas não se esqueça de que sou uma pessoa idosa e com muita experiência — explicou a mulher, sorrindo. Ergueu-se da beirada do leito onde estava sentada ao lado de Kagome. —Vou me retirar para meu quarto. Desejo uma boa noite para vocês dois.

A partida de Kaede deixou um silêncio embaraçoso. Imediatamente, InuYasha se lembrou da sensação de Kagome em seus braços, do sabor de sua boca e do prazer que tivera com ela.

No entanto, Shiori tinha razão: sendo um _amhas-draoi, _tinha uma missão a cumprir. E não o faria estando nos bra ços de Kagome.

Ela jogou o travesseiro para o lado e se levantou.

— Costuma escutar a conversa dos outros atrás da porta?

— Sinto muito pela atitude de Miroku — disse InuYasha, sem se importar com o sarcasmo dela. — Ele bebeu demais e falou o que não devia.

— Sei que Miroku não quis me ofender — ela assegurou.

— Todos estavam tensos esta noite. Ele apenas desejou aca bar com a tensão. É um bom homem. Não é fútil e leviano como parece. E gosta muito de você.

— Também gosto dele — admitiu Kagome, sorrindo tris temente. — Mas aonde você quer chegar? Pensei que você e eu...

— Eu não devia ter permitido que as coisas chegassem aonde chegaram. Foi esse o meu erro. Não há futuro para nós, Kagome. Não sou o tipo de homem que queira se casar e ter filhos.

— Devia ter pensado nisso antes de me seduzir — ela afirmou, amarga. — Ou será que pensou, mas assim mesmo resolveu seguir adiante? Não sou uma prostituta para ser usada por você, Miroku ou qualquer outro homem.

— Eu sei.

— Sabe? Passei a vida tendo de me livrar de homens que queriam se aproveitar de mim ao verem que eu não tinha família e estava sozinha no mundo. Viu o que o sr. Houjo tentou obter de mim. Sempre tive de lutar contra essas investidas.

— Não sou seu inimigo, Kagome.

InuYasha acreditou que ela fosse mandá-lo embora, mas em vez disso, Kagome se aproximou e o tocou no peito. O contato suave e quente imediatamente o excitou, e a visão dos lím pidos olhos castanhos fitando-o tão de perto foi suficiente para destruir qualquer defesa que ele tentasse esboçar. Kagome sabia que ele a desejava. Sabia que bastava um movimento da parte dela para terminarem na cama.

Também ela o desejava, e queria que InuYasha tomasse a iniciativa.

Foi esse o seu erro.

— Sinto muito — ele murmurou, removendo a mão dela. — Não posso ser o homem que você quer.

Sem fitá-la, InuYasha se afastou e partiu. Sentia-se um co varde, mas mesmo assim seguiu adiante.

Ao atingir o final do corredor, ouviu Kagome tornar a falar:

— Nunca me perguntou o que eu quero, InuYasha. Talvez se surpreendesse ao ouvir o que eu lhe responderia.

Ele engoliu em seco, mas não olhou para trás. Não havia futuro para eles.

Kagome alimentava o cavalo com pedaços de maçã. Satisfeito, o animal lambia seus dedos a cada vez que inge ria outro pedaço.

InuYasha também se encontrava no estábulo, mas envolto nas sombras de um canto escuro, e ela não o notara. Como o plano de fazê-la se interessar por Miroku não estava dando certo, precisava descobrir outra maneira de mostrar-lhe que não era o companheiro que ela merecia.

— Myouga levará os cavalos de volta para Bankotsu esta tarde — disse, surpreendo-a ao se aproximar por trás.

— Você me assustou! Pensei que estava sozinha — afir mou Kagome, aborrecida.

Ele a fitou com frieza. Hesitante, ela tocou-lhe o braço.

— Não me olhe assim. Não há calor em seus olhos.

— É essa a verdade, Kagome — InuYasha afirmou com ex trema frieza. — Não há calor dentro de mim. Sou um _Outro, _um _amhas-draoi. _Deveria sentir medo de mim e não afeto. Tem de assumir que sou perigoso, e que deve manter distância.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque tem de desistir de quaisquer fantasias que tenha a nosso respeito. Não existe futuro para nós. Nunca existiu.

A tristeza e frustração na face de Kagome o sensibiliza ram, porém InuYasha sabia que era necessário prosseguir.

— Não acredito em você — ela falou num fio de voz.

— E por que eu mentiria?

— Não sei. Mas não creio que diga a verdade. Você é hu mano também. Sofre e tem alegrias e desejos como qual quer homem.

_Por Deus, _refletiu InuYasha. Por que ela não ia embora cor rendo? Por acaso não via quem ele era?

— Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não me deseja — de safiou Kagome.

Sem alternativa, ele se concentrou e permitiu que a besta aflorasse. Seus dentes se tornaram pontiagudos e os olhos, vermelhos. Seu lado sombrio vinha facilmente à tona quando invocado.

Todavia, Kagome não fugiu.

— Não tenho medo do que você é — disse, enfrentando-o.

— Mas deveria ter. Sua vida corre perigo a meu lado — afirmou InuYasha antes de dar meia-volta e partir.

Kagome tomava o desjejum sozinha, enquanto a família Taisho se preparava para o funeral de Kagura. Entretanto, apenas fitava a comida no prato, pois não tinha apetite.

Ela sabia que InuYasha mentira. Sabia que ele a desejava e dizia tudo aquilo para tentar poupá-la do que acredita va não ser bom para ela. Mesmo assim, ela não se deixara intimidar. Talvez fosse verdade que não havia futuro para ambos, mas eles se separariam apenas quando chegasse o momento. Agora estavam juntos, e não havia razão para não desfrutarem o que sentiam um pelo outro.

— Posso me juntar a você? — pediu Shippou, aparecendo na sala de jantar.

— Naturalmente — assegurou Kagome, notando que o ra paz parecia cansado e abatido. — Não dormiu bem?

— Estive ocupado até tarde tentando explicar aos camponeses de nossas terras que a morte de Kagura foi natural. Eles são supersticiosos e têm medo. Também foi difícil arrumar um padre para conduzir o funeral.

— Tome um pouco de café. Vai ajudar — ela sugeriu, ser vindo o líquido fumegante numa xícara enquanto Shippou se sentava do outro lado da mesa.

— Você se recobrou do ataque de Sesshoumaru. Não há muitas mulheres que seriam capazes disso.

— Cresci em meio ao perigo e não me assusto facilmente — assegurou Kagome, passando-lhe a xícara.

— O poder de Naraku está se expandindo. Fui informado de que os Cães se aproximaram duas vezes daqui desde a sua chegada.

— Teremos de nos manter alertas até o dia de Beltane?

— Beltane? — repetiu Shippou após tomar um gole de café.

— InuYasha diz que é quando ele lutará com Naraku.

— Meu primo vai enfrentar Naraku? É mais louco do que eu imaginava — bufou o rapaz, apreensivo.

— Por quê? — ela quis saber, afastando o prato, pois per dera definitivamente a vontade de comer.

— Naraku é indestrutível. Por isso é necessário mantê-lo aprisionado. Ele está liberto já faz algum tempo e só se tor na mais poderoso ao assimilar a magia que o rodeia. Estive estudando os escritos dos livros da biblioteca de Izayoi. O _molleth _é a única maneira de aprisionar Naraku no relicário.

— _Molleth? _— ecoou Kagome sem compreender.

— Sim. Um ritual com o sangue do transgressor que abriu a caixa de prata, ou de um descendente deste que car regue o mesmo sangue. Mas InuYasha contou que o transgres sor é um soldado que morreu sem deixar herdeiros.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome sentiu uma pontada no estômago. As coisas ganhavam um sentido que ela jamais suspeitara: para selar o relicário, InuYasha precisava usar o sangue que ela trazia nas veias.

Atônita, fez força para se controlar e não demonstrar o medo que a assaltou. Respirando fundo, afastou a cadeira e se ergueu.

Ela não era um carneiro para ser oferecida em sacrifício.

Após arrumar alguns poucos pertences para levar, Kagome estava pronta para fugir. Não sabia que destino tomar: tal vez Londres. De lá, quem sabe um navio para os Estados Unidos. Qualquer lugar, desde que fosse o mais distante possível de Daggerfell.

Agora compreendia a razão de InuYasha manter distância. Devia estar rindo dela e de sua ignorância. Será que os ou tros na casa também sabiam, e era isso o que explicava os olhares de entendimento tácito que por vezes trocavam? Será que a gentileza com que a tratavam não passava de fingimento?

Aparentemente, Kagura fora a única a lhe dizer a verda de. Será que a haviam matado por isso?

Sentiu um arrepio. Passara o dia no quarto, distante dos demais. Agora o sol acabava de se esconder e o escuro da noite a ajudaria a fugir.

Sem fazer ruído, desceu cautelosamente pela escada dos fundos. Os criados se encontravam na cozinha, mas ela cru zou o corredor rapidamente, sem ser notada, e saiu por uma porta que dava para a parte traseira da casa.

Estava totalmente escuro lá fora. Felizmente não chovia.

Erguendo a pequena trouxa, jogou-a sobre o ombro e avançou.

Não a manteriam mais como hóspede, muito menos como prisioneira, em Daggerfell.

Apesar do medo e da incerteza frente ao futuro, não ti nha alternativa.

Ali a morte certa a esperava. Longe de Daggerfell teria a oportunidade de seguir vivendo caso conseguisse escapar de Naraku e dos Cães que certamente a rondavam.

— Por Deus, InuYasha! Você não lhe contou?

A zanga de Kaede o deixou ainda mais irritado. Como fazia desde o ataque de Sesshoumaru, Sango passara no quarto de Kagome naquela noite para confirmar que ela estava bem, mas não a encontrara. Não havia velas acesas, a cama esta va arrumada e seus objetos pessoais haviam desaparecido. Kagome fugira.

Quando avisou InuYasha, ele a procurou pela casa inteira, ansioso e aflito, pensando que talvez Naraku ou Sesshoumaru po diam tê-la raptado. Encontrara Shippou, que tinha lhe conta do o que dissera.

— Eu já havia decidido mantê-la longe de Ilcum Bledh e da luta com Naraku. Kagome não corria mais perigo. Por que lhe contou? — exigiu do primo, revoltado.

— Seu silêncio também não ajudou em nada — rebateu Sango, juntando-se aos três.

— A culpa é minha — lamentou Shippou.

—Agora não importa discutir responsabilidades — decidiu a avó deles. — Temos de encontrá-la o mais rápido possível.

— Vou procurá-la — decidiu InuYasha.

— Farei o possível para ajudá-lo — ofereceu Kaede. — Posso invocar alguns seres capazes de auxiliá-lo na bus ca, ainda mais quando souberem a importância de quem você procura.

—; Já avisei que minha espada jamais tocará Kagome. Enfrentarei Naraku sozinho — insistiu InuYasha.

Decidido, ele cerrou os olhos e invocou a besta dentro de si. Necessitava dos poderes de lobo para encontrar Kagome.

— Então é verdade o que ela disse? — perguntou Shippou, sem se importar com a transformação do primo que já come çava a acontecer. — Pretende enfrentar Naraku?

InuYasha abriu os olhos agora vermelhos.

— Prefiro derrotá-lo ou morrer.

A névoa dificultava a orientação. Para evitar a estrada principal, Kagome dera a volta ao redor do bosque, rumando para a trilha que levava ao povoado. Além da neblina, a lua ainda não surgira, e a escuridão profunda tornava difícil reconhecer pontos que a orientassem.

Tentando avançar o mais rápido possível, rezou para es tar na direção correta. Avistou um pequeno vulto a poucos metros de distância. Seria um dos seres mágicos que habi tavam as redondezas?

Felizmente, o vulto desapareceu em seguida.

Ela daria tudo para ter o dom da invisibilidade no mo mento. Mesmo que InuYasha afirmasse que ela possuía poderes mágicos, não tinha a menor idéia de como utilizá-los.

— Kagome! —A voz de InuYasha soou ao longe. — Sou eu, não fuja... Não vou machucá-la.

_N__ã__o me machucar__á__ at__é__ chegar o dia de Beltane, _ela pen sou com um calafrio.

— Kagome, responda! — InuYasha tornou a gritar, agora mais perto.

Prendendo a respiração, ela cerrou os olhos, como se aquilo a ajudasse a desaparecer.

— Sei que Shippou lhe contou sobre o relicário e não vou mentir... O que ele disse é verdade e foi por isso que a pro curei no princípio — ele continuou, soando agora a poucos passos de distância. — Maldição, Kagome! Eu tinha que pren der Naraku para ele não libertar a Tríade... Mas tudo mudou. Não a usarei para isso — garantiu, ansioso. — Jamais der ramarei seu sangue para selar o relicário. Eu já havia to mado essa decisão, por isso não lhe contei nada. Enfrentarei Naraku sozinho e o derrotarei com minhas próprias forças.

Kagome sabia que InuYasha se aproximava cada vez mais. Suas palavras tinham um poder quase hipnótico, porém ela não se deixaria iludir. O pior de tudo era que, mesmo em meio a tudo aquilo, ela ainda o queria. Seu coração ainda clamava por ele.

— Se quiser partir, não a impedirei. Miroku poderá levá-la para Plymouth quando embarcar no navio.

Ela parou, sentindo-se encurralada. Após ter mentido tanto, InuYasha agora dizia a verdade?

O coração dela venceu a batalha contra a razão. Como poderia não dar um voto de confiança a alguém que a cati vara tão profundamente e a fizera descobrir o que significa va ser mulher?

— Estou aqui — disse, abrindo os olhos.

Segundos depois, InuYasha a localizava, guiado pelo som de sua voz. Ao se aproximar, parecia transtornado.

— Não tente aplicar sua mágica em mim — alertou Kagome. — Não sou um camponês supersticioso e tolo que vai se render com facilidade.

— Eu sei — ele concedeu, parando na frente dela. — Não é tola, ainda que teimosa como uma mula.

— O meu sangue é a única maneira de vencer Naraku? — ela perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Não! — exclamou InuYasha com determinação. Sem ca misa, seu torso parecia mais vigoroso que nunca. Mesmo no escuro da noite, seus olhos brilhavam com a força do _Heller _que ele deixara vir à tona.

— Vou fugir para o continente ou qualquer outro lugar longe daqui — afirmou Kagome, apertando o cabo do punhal que se lembrara de colocar na cintura antes de partir. Ela o usaria até mesmo contra InuYasha se necessário.

— Não estará a salvo em lugar algum — ele explicou. — A força da Tríade pode transpor oceanos e a descobrirão onde quer que esteja. Se Naraku recuperar o relicário, ele a encontrará esteja onde estiver. Fará qualquer coisa para ga rantir que o relicário jamais seja selado outra vez.

— Por acaso você é diferente dele? — ela questionou, erguendo o queixo em atitude de desafio. — Seu objetivo maior não é selar o relicário, custe o que custar?

Ao ouvir aquilo, InuYasha soltou um suspiro e abaixou a cabeça. Depois tornou a erguê-la e a fitou.

—Até um tempo atrás eu era como você crê que eu ainda seja. Mas tudo mudou depois que a encontrei. Está a salvo comigo, Kagome. Não a machucarei. Por favor, acredite.

Confusa, ela vacilou. InuYasha soava sincero, e a aflição em seu rosto demonstrava que precisava de um voto de confiança.

Será que deveria voltar para a casa dos Taisho? Ou acei tar a sugestão de embarcar com Miroku num navio?

— Minha avó ficará com você até eu... — ele recomeçou, mas não completou o que ia dizer. — Por Deus, Kagome. Como posso convencê-la de que digo a verdade?

— Na noite em que Sesshoumaru me atacou, você me salvou porque ainda me queria viva para usar meu sangue e selar o relicário?

— Não! — exclamou InuYasha, nervoso. — Acredite em mim!

Kagome daria tudo para afastar a suspeita. Porém, isso estava além de seu poder.

— Kagome? — ele repetiu, suplicante.

Bastariam três palavras para que ele a convencesse de que dizia a verdade, ela refletiu, amargurada. Mas InuYasha não parecia disposto a isso.

— Sango! — gritou Miroku. — Eu os encontrei! — Ergueu a lanterna a óleo para iluminar Kagome e InuYasha.

InuYasha não sabia se a chegada do primo o aliviava ou in comodava ainda mais. A verdade era que já não conseguia suportar o olhar descrente com que Kagome o fitava.

A força do _Outro _o abandonava rapidamente, e ele volta va a ser simplesmente humano, perdido na própria miséria e infelicidade.

— Quase nos matou de preocupação — disse Miroku ao se aproximar de Kagome.— Está bem?

— Sim, obrigada — ela respondeu, porém InuYasha sabia que era mentira.

— Vamos voltar para casa — decidiu Miroku.

— Siga com Kagome — pediu InuYasha. — Eu voltarei daqui a pouco.

Ela ainda hesitava. O que eles fariam se ela resolvesse não voltar?

— Não tenha medo. — Miroku sorriu, compreensivo. Nesse momento, Sango apareceu.

— Kagome! Estávamos tão preocupados. Até mesmo Kaede queria sair para procurá-la — revelou, virando-se para InuYasha. — Homens! São todos iguais — afirmou com desprezo. — Está a salvo comigo, minha amiga. Sabe disso, não sabe?

De alguma forma, a presença de Sango deu a Kagome uma sensação de segurança e confiança que tanto Miroku quanto InuYasha estavam longe de propiciar.

— Não sei o que InuYasha lhe disse, mas é perigoso sair dos limites de Daggerfell mesmo que você tenha poderes. Naraku a procura. Estará mais segura em nossa casa.

Por fim, algo dentro de Kagome a fez ceder.

— Vamos voltar. Estou cansada.

Ao ouvir aquilo, InuYasha respirou, aliviado. Kagome estava furiosa, mas não era tola.

Tocando-a no braço, Sango ergueu a lanterna que tam bém trazia e a convidou a caminhar. Kagome a seguiu, mas Miroku permaneceu onde estava.

— Não vem conosco, InuYasha?

— Ainda não. Tenho coisas a fazer.

— Ela vai se acalmar e esquecer tudo isso — prosseguiu o rapaz quando Sango e Kagome se afastaram. — Sabe que as mulheres são emotivas.

— Tomara — volveu InuYasha, pedindo a Miroku que as seguisse com um gesto.

Uma vez sozinho, permitiu que a noite o envolvesse em seu silêncio. A lua se erguera no céu agora, e a neblina se dissipara.

InuYasha suspirou. Jamais poderia imaginar o rumo que as coisas tomariam quando encontrara Kagome na casa en tre os montes.

Mas ela o desprezava agora. Pior que isso: ela o temia.

Nada tinha mudado. Não havia futuro para eles. Mesmo que Kagome voltasse para Daggerfell, ele ainda teria de en frentar Naraku e lutar para vencer o demônio.

E matar Naraku provavelmente significaria sua morte também, pois teria de invocar a magia mais poderosa de todas. Mesmo vencendo o demônio, jamais tornaria a ser humano outra vez e teria de ser aprisionado no mundo sobrenatural.

Era esse seu destino. Não havia como fugir do que o es perava. Jamais quisera desposar uma mulher e gerar filhos, ainda que ter conhecido Kagome houvesse mudado tais sen timentos.

A missão que tinha pela frente sobrepunha-se à sua pró pria felicidade. Mesmo porque, se não vencesse Naraku e a Tríade, não haveria mundo para viverem em paz.

O conforto e o calor da casa dos Taisho agora entristeciam Kagome. Um lar, uma família... Tudo que ela sempre desejara ter e jamais tivera.

A preocupação e alívio com que eles a tinham recebido calaram fundo em seu coração, mas também a tornaram mais consciente de que estava sozinha no mundo.

Nos últimos dias, alimentara sonhos de ter uma vida familiar, embora fizesse de tudo para reprimi-los. Pensara em iniciar uma vida ao lado de um homem que a amava, não porque ela poderia costurar suas meias ou preparar sua comida, mas pelo que ela era.

Uma vez em Daggerfell, convenceu-se de que os demais não sabiam que ela era filha do transgressor e que seu san gue tinha o poder de selar o relicário. Shippou lhe pedira per dão, sinceramente arrependido, e Inu Taisho assegurara que ninguém mais sabia de nada.

Por isso, Kagome não se opôs quando Izayoi e Kaede insistiram para que tomasse um banho quente antes de repousar. Após o banho, as duas lhe trouxeram chá quen te no quarto e insistiram em lhe fazer companhia por al gum tempo.

A mãe de InuYasha não tardou a partir, provavelmente por intuir que Kagome preferia ser deixada a sós.

Kaede não pareceu ter a mesma perspicácia, ou en tão não se importava. Quando Izayoi saiu, a velha senhora veio sentar-se na beirada da cama onde ela repousava.

— InuYasha mentiu por medo e não por malícia — declarou sem rodeios.

— Medo de que eu fosse embora e ele não mais pudesse selar o relicário — retrucou Kagome.

— Não. Por medo de se apaixonar por você.

Por que Kaede dizia aquilo? Traição. Falsidade... Essas palavras, sim, serviriam para descrever o que ele fizera.

— InuYasha me encontrou e me trouxe aqui mentindo para mim. Jamais revelou o objetivo que tinha em mente. Teria me matado — ela finalizou num murmúrio.

— Teria feito isso caso não houvesse mudado a maneira de pensar — declarou Kaede, tomando a mão de Kagome.

— InuYasha não é mais a mesma pessoa desde que retornou para esta casa com você. Ser um _Outro _significa percorrer uma estrada tortuosa. Ao nascer, InuYasha foi presenteado com grandes poderes e habilidades, mas somente uma pessoa mantinha a humanidade em seu coração: Rin, a irmã que ele adorava. A morte de Rin o endureceu, e o objetivo da vida de InuYasha passou a ser fazer Naraku pagar pelo crime que cometeu. Por causa disso ele estava disposto a qualquer coisa. InuYasha ainda carrega esse conflito dentro de si — afir mou a mulher num tom grave.

— O que isso tem a ver comigo? — perguntou Kagome.

— Você pode fazer o que nenhum de nós nesta casa será capaz: impedir InuYasha de prosseguir para um futuro sombrio que o destruirá como ser humano. É a única que pode salvar o meu neto.

O funeral de Kagura não durou mais que o tempo neces sário para colocá-la na cripta da família após o sermão de um padre idoso. Nuvens cinzentas prenunciavam chuva, e um vento frio soprava. Kagome passou toda a cerimônia entre Sango e Kaede, mantendo a cabeça baixa como se es tivesse orando, mas não o fazia. Na verdade, foi a maneira que encontrou para não ser obrigada a encarar InuYasha; para ignorar sua existência.

De volta a casa, pensou em subir e passar o resto do dia trancada no quarto, longe de todos. Sango, porém, a impediu.

— Pensei que fosse mais corajosa — disse a prima de InuYasha. — Esconder-se de InuYasha não solucionará o problema.

— Pode não ser a solução, mas evita que eu ceda ao im pulso de dar-lhe uma bofetada — ela explicou com raiva. Suspirou desanimada. — É melhor assim. Em breve parti rei, e sua família poderá esquecer que existo.

Sango nada respondeu, mas franziu a sobrancelha, de monstrando não concordar.

— Você não compreende — continuou Kagome, odiando o lamento na voz. Nunca fora assim; jamais se colocara na posição de vítima.

Mas também nunca sentira o prazer que InuYasha a fizera sentir antes que Shippou revelasse a verdade inadvertida mente.

Era bobagem ficar pensando naquelas coisas. O que acontecera era passado, e ela teria de seguir adiante... sozinha.

— Não sabe o quanto eu compreendo — disse Sango com um suspiro. — Mas se tiver metade da coragem que eu penso que tem, não permitirá que a presença de InuYasha a afaste daqui — declarou, detendo-a pelo braço. — O que ele fez foi errado, e não pretendo dizer nada para defen dê-lo. Mas se o tivesse visto nas semanas após a morte de Rin... InuYasha se transformou em outra pessoa: tornou-se duro como pedra.

— Já me golpearam outras vezes e sempre que ofereci a outra face, tornaram a me golpear — afirmou Kagome, amarga.

Sango esboçou um sorriso compreensivo.

— Venha comigo, Kagome. Não será ruim como pensa. — Mesmo contrafeita, ela cedeu.

InuYasha estava no salão entre os demais. Com um copo de bebida na mão, parecia mais triste e miserável do que nunca.

A casa estava cheia de gente que viera dar os pêsames para a família após o funeral de Kagura. Kagome não teria vencido as horas seguintes sem a ajuda de Sango. Gentil, a moça a apresentava aos desconhecidos como uma amiga dos Taisho.

Kagome pensou que aquele devia ser o dia mais longo de sua vida. Sentia a boca seca, um nó na garganta e o coração pesado, além de uma dor profunda na alma. Estava triste, amargurada e sentia raiva também.

Em determinado momento, lembrou-se da primeira rea ção que tivera ao ver InuYasha irromper, encharcado de chuva, na cozinha da casa em Carnebwen. Sua reação naquele mo mento fora correta: o homem significava problemas.

Era difícil admitir, mas ela o odiava e ao mesmo tempo ainda o desejava, por mais contraditório que isso pudesse parecer.

Mesmo em meio a tanta gente reunida no enorme salão, o olhar dele a perseguia sem tréguas. InuYasha parecia lutar contra o impulso de vir ter com ela.

Subitamente, começou a caminhar em sua direção, deci dido. Nervosa, ela se afastou, pois não desejava se aproxi mar dele. Instintivamente, procurou se acercar de Sango.

Antes de InuYasha conseguir alcançá-la, a porta se abriu e um criado anunciou quem chegava.

— Coronel Nobunaga, da Companhia dos Dragões de Sua Majestade, o Rei da Inglaterra — disse solenemente.

Curiosa, Kagome parou de fugir. InuYasha não ousaria abor dá-la num momento em que a atenção de todos se voltava para a chegada de alguém tão importante.

Observou o coronel parado na entrada do salão, fitan do a todos com um olhar perscrutador. Ela conhecia aquele olhar, pois muitas vezes o observara na face dos soldados da companhia militar do pai. Um olhar que devassava o campo inimigo para ver de onde viria o ataque.

O que mais a impressionou foi a reação de Sango. Ao ver o homem, o sorriso morreu em sua face e ela adquiriu uma expressão perturbada e inquieta. O oficial acenou, cha mando-a discretamente, mas, em vez de atender ao pedido, Sango se virou e se afastou na direção oposta.

Quando o coronel avançou pelo salão, Inu Taisho foi recebê-lo. Na posição onde se encontrava, Kagome pôde ouvir o que conversavam.

— Posso ajudá-lo, coronel? — perguntou Inu Taisho. — Como vê, nossa casa está repleta de familiares e amigos que vie ram ao funeral de minha cunhada.

— Sinto muito incomodá-lo num dia como este, sr. Taisho — desculpou-se o homem. — Mas a razão que me traz aqui também tem a ver com a morte de sua cunhada.

— Verdade? — Inu Taisho franziu a sobrancelha.

— Estou pensando em abrir uma investigação a res peito. Cinco soldados morreram de forma semelhante perto daqui, nos últimos dias. Sem causa aparente, todas as mortes ocorreram dentro de um bosque ou perto de pe dras utilizadas para rituais sagrados séculos atrás. Pode parecer ridículo, mas me pareceu que se eu trocasse algu mas palavras com o senhor...

— Naturalmente, coronel. Por que não vamos ao escri tório? — convidou Inu Taisho, chamando InuYasha e os sobrinhos com um gesto.

Sango foi a primeira que se reuniu aos dois.

— Você não é bem-vindo aqui — ela disparou sem rodeios.

— Sango! — repreendeu Inu Taisho.

— O senhor não compreende, meu tio — continuou a prima de InuYasha. — Este homem veio para nos trazer dor e sofrimento. É especialista nisso.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome compreendeu o que Sango havia querido dizer quando falara sobre dor e traição. O coronel se manteve impassível.

— Espero que sua viagem tenha transcorrido sem pro blemas — ele disse a Sango.

— Por que não vamos para o escritório? — repetiu Inu Taisho, constrangido.

Finalmente, o coronel, Sango, InuYasha e Inu Taisho se retiraram.

— Há algo estranho aqui — comentou Kaede, acercando-se de Kagome e fitando a direção na qual os quatro ha viam partido.

— Crê que foi por causa dele que Sango voltou para casa? — arriscou Kagome.

— Sango é uma confusão de sentimentos que nem ela mesma compreende. — Suspirou a senhora. — Mas digo uma coisa, criança: cada hora que perdemos para a raiva ou para a ira é uma hora desperdiçada para sempre. — Fitou-a nos olhos. — Não espere demais. Uma grande mágica se dará no dia de Beltane. Talvez seja suficiente para fazer acontecer o que tem de acontecer... talvez não. E o arrepen dimento é a pior sensação que se pode ter.

InuYasha encontrou Sango sozinha no orquidário, escondi da entre as flores tropicais e palmeiras. O último local onde pensariam em procurá-la, e, portanto, o primeiro ao qual ele se dirigira. A prima se encontrava visivelmente abalada.

— O coronel já foi embora — disse em voz baixa.

— Sem dúvida voltou para casa para encontrar a esposa — acusou a moça, tentando dissimular sua mágoa. — Se eu tiver sorte, ele vai cair do cavalo e quebrar o pescoço.

— É assim entre vocês dois? — perguntou InuYasha. — Não foi essa a impressão que tive quando vi o olhar que trocaram.

— Não tente me confortar. Vovó já esteve aqui e tentou fazer o mesmo, mas foi embora. Foi um choque, admito, mas já o superei.

— Tem certeza?

— Quem é você para me desdizer? — revidou Sango com frieza. — Por que não vai ter com Kagome e tenta conser tar o estrago que fez?

InuYasha sabia que merecia escutar aquilo. Entretanto, não era dele que falavam agora.

— Não vai me fazer ir embora ao mudar de assunto. Vim para falar sobre o coronel Nobunaga.

— É um militar de sangue nobre que jurou que me amava — explicou Sango, cínica. — Mas se esqueceu de dizer que era casado. Ponto final. Agora já pode ir conver sar com Kagome.

— Você ainda não o esqueceu? — arriscou InuYasha, sem fazer caso da sugestão da prima.

— Agora não sou eu quem está mudando de assunto. — Sango tinha razão. Antes de recomeçar, InuYasha suspirou.

— Não é fácil explicar que eu tencionava matá-la. De qualquer maneira, Kagome não parece disposta a sentar-se e me dar chance de me justificar.

— Pois me parece que você está inventando desculpas. Ela está magoada, mas gosta de você. Vai desculpá-lo se você se aproximar, disser o que sente e por que agiu assim.

— Pedir perdão só servirá para torná-la mais infeliz quando o final inevitável ocorrer.

— Não pode ter certeza disso.

— Sabe tão bem quanto eu que a chance de eu voltar vivo de Ilcum Bledh é mínima. Quase não sobrevivi à últi ma batalha com Naraku e ele está mais forte agora. Se Kagome permanecer zangada comigo, não sofrerá quando...

— Essa é a maior tolice que já ouvi! — exclamou Sango. — Claro que ela está zangada, e como poderia não estar? Mas isso não significa que não sofrerá se você não voltar vitorioso. E não será a única.

InuYasha baixou o olhar. Sango tinha razão, mas, mes mo assim, ele não via como podia se aproximar de Kagome e tentar fazê-la compreender o que sentia. Era como se um abismo intransponível existisse entre os dois; um fosso que mágica alguma seria capaz de transpor.

— Nobunaga e você. Acabou? — tornou a perguntar.

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Posso dizer a seus irmãos que você não fará nenhuma tolice. Quanto a Kagome e eu... É melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

Deitado na cama com as mãos sob a cabeça, InuYasha fitava o teto. Ainda tinha de tirar a roupa e as botas, mas não ti nha coragem de se levantar. A dor e o sentimento de solidão o deprimiam, consumindo toda sua energia.

Cerrou os olhos na esperança de adormecer. Inútil. Estava tenso e angustiado. Havia tentado esquecer tudo be bendo uísque, mas a bebida não o ajudara. A conversa com Sango também contribuíra para intensificar a depressão que sentia.

Seu corpo tinha a capacidade de se regenerar de feri mentos, mas o mesmo não ocorria com sua alma. Por duas vezes tivera o impulso de ir ter com Kagome. Mas não o fizera, pois somente embaraçaria a ambos e não resolveria o maior problema de todos: Naraku.

Sua mente dava voltas, tentando buscar uma saída que não envolvesse sua própria morte ou a transformação de finitiva num ser sobrenatural que teria de ser aprisionado num mundo distante do mundo humano.

Sentia um nó no estômago, a garganta seca, a respiração não bastava. Valeria a pena invocar _Scathach _e revelar o que acontecia? Os seres mais mágicos de todos o ajudariam na luta contra Naraku ou, pelo contrário, exigiriam que o relicário fosse selado com o sangue de Kagome?

Não podia correr esse risco. Tinha de manter a identida de e a existência de Kagome em segredo.

Enfrentaria Naraku sozinho, decidiu. Para matar ou morrer.

_Por que tudo se tornara t__ã__o complicado?, _ele se perguntou.

No entanto, sabia a resposta.

Com uma pontada no peito, lembrou-se de Rin. Por isso enfrentaria o demônio no círculo sagrado das pedras de Ilcum Bledh: para enfrentar a criatura que lhe roubara a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Lembrou-se dos dias que sucederam a morte da irmã. Jamais sentira tanta vontade de dar vazão total ao _Heller _dentro de si, transformando-se definitivamente numa besta sobrenatural capaz de matar quem quer que se pusesse em seu caminho. Revoltado, acalentara o ódio que o tornaria mais animal do que homem...

Até o dia em que encontrara Kagome.

Soaram batidas na porta, interrompendo o curso de seus pensamentos sombrios.

— Posso entrar? Precisamos conversar. — Soou a voz de Sango.

— É tarde demais — respondeu InuYasha, mal-humorado. Sem se importar com a recusa do primo, a moça entrou, seguida de Miroku e Shippou. Ao vê-los, InuYasha ergueu o corpo, mas permaneceu em seu leito.

Miroku e Shippou continuaram ao lado da porta, como se para impedi-lo de fugir. Sango parecia ser a porta-voz da comitiva, e ele já adivinhara o que tinham vindo dizer.

— Você não enfrentará Naraku sozinho.

— É tolice pensarem que podem me ajudar. — Bufou InuYasha. — Não faz sentido.

— Treinei com Scathach durante cinco anos — lembrou Sango. — Miroku e Shippou não fizeram o mesmo, mas sabem lutar. Podemos ajudá-lo.

— Não permitirei.

— Não poderá nos impedir de estar lá quando chegar o momento do enfrentamento — sentenciou Miroku, dando um passo à frente.

— Você ainda nem se recuperou da punhalada de Sesshoumaru — retrucou InuYasha, fitando o primo. — Imagine o que acon tecerá se enfrentar um demônio mil vezes mais poderoso do que ele.

— O golpe de Sesshoumaru foi traiçoeiro — argumentou o rapaz.

— É loucura enfrentar Naraku! — exclamou InuYasha. — Ele já matou quatro _amhas-draoi _e fará o mesmo com vocês.

— Somos uma família — intercedeu Shippou, aproximan do-se. — Se Naraku quiser enfrentar um Taisho, terá de en frentar a nós todos.

— Ele matará todos vocês — insistiu InuYasha.

— Nossa força será muito maior se formos os quatro jun tos — insistiu Miroku. — Pense nisso. Não se esqueça de que gostamos de Kagome e amamos você. Não queremos que se transforme numa besta para toda a eternidade.

As palavras atingiram InuYasha como um soco no estômago.

Seus primos sabiam que ele teria de deixar o _Heller _dentro de si tomar conta de seu corpo e alma para que pudesse vencer Naraku. E a transformação não teria volta.

— Esta luta não é de vocês. — Tentou encerrar a questão.

Os três o fitaram sem se mover. Num impulso, Miroku se aproximou e o tocou no ombro.

— Você é quem pensa.

InuYasha encontrou a mãe exatamente onde acreditava que ela estaria: imersa na leitura de textos ancestrais, alguns até mesmo escritos a mão. O sol brilhava glorioso lá fora, e os raios de luz entravam pelas enormes janelas da biblio teca. Dali avistava-se o lindo jardim de rosas da mansão, porém Izayoi não tinha olhos para a paisagem, pois, como sempre, concentrava-se totalmente em desvendar os misté rios daqueles livros antigos.

Quando InuYasha entrou, ela ergueu a face para fitá-lo.

— Demorou em vir falar comigo, mas antes tarde do que nunca — declarou, indicando uma cadeira.

Tão logo InuYasha se acomodou, Izayoi prosseguiu:

— Sua avó me contou o que você tenta encontrar. Não há realmente nenhuma outra maneira? — quis saber, mas ao ver a expressão de InuYasha, notou que tal pergunta não era bem-vinda. — Está bem. Como eu imaginava que viria, já comecei a pesquisar.

— Achou algo que possa me ajudar?

— Ainda não. Mas você sabia que Hana, a feiticei ra que aprisionou a Tríade, deixou escritos interessantes? — perguntou, já separando um dos volumes e empurrando-o sobre a mesa em direção a InuYasha. — Comece lendo isso. São poemas, mas nunca se sabe o que se poderá encontrar num material assim.

Ele puxou a cadeira para perto da mesa e abriu o livro.

Os poemas eram densos e de difícil leitura, mas não desani mou. De tempos em tempos, sentia o olhar da mãe. Izayoi ainda sofria pela morte de Rin. Provavelmente jamais se livraria da dor de ter perdido a filha.

Absorvidos pela leitura, permaneceram em silêncio. O tic-tac do relógio os embalava e, assim, mais de duas horas se passaram. Finalmente, InuYasha fechou o livro e fitou a mãe.

— Não encontrei nada útil.

— Não desista — replicou Izayoi, também parando de ler. — Encontraremos um caminho. Temos de encontrar.

Izayoi parecia tão certa do que dizia que InuYasha não teve coragem de contradizê-la. Ela já perdera uma filha para Naraku, e precisava crer que podiam ser vitoriosos na luta contra o demônio, sem necessitar derramar o sangue de ou tra mulher inocente.

— Muita gente diz que não faço nada mais a não ser ler esses livros antigos e que não tenho consciência do que ocorre a meu redor. Mas quero lhe dizer algo, InuYasha: a mor te de Rin não foi culpa sua. Odiei Naraku pela dor que me causou. Odiei Sesshoumaru por sua crueldade, e Kagura por sua fraqueza. Porém jamais odiei você, meu filho.

InuYasha fitou os olhos cor de mel da mãe. Suaves, traziam em si o brilho do sofrimento, mas não havia recriminação.

— Você é o único filho que me resta — ela continuou —, e eu o protegerei acima de tudo, como uma loba-mãe protege os filhotes. Só desejaria que houvesse vindo me procurar antes, pois poderia ter-lhe poupado um ano intei ro de remorsos.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, InuYasha sentiu certa leveza no coração. Naquele momento, era como se Rin es tivesse ali, sentada com eles. Comovido, fitou Izayoi.

— Como a senhora mesmo falou: antes tarde do que nunca.

Embalada pelo ruído da chuva no telhado, Kagome cami nhava pela galeria, no andar superior da casa, observando os retratos pintados de inúmeras gerações dos Taisho. Os olhos, sobretudo, os identificavam como membros da mes ma família, pois havia algo diferente neles. Não pareciam totalmente humanos. Apesar de não serem sobrenaturais, possuíam algo a mais que ela não conseguia identificar.

Ao sentir uma corrente de ar às suas costas, virou-se e deparou com InuYasha na porta de entrada do corredor. Ele ca minhou em sua direção, fitando-a da mesma maneira com penetrada de sempre.

E com o mesmo brilho nos olhos que ela distinguira nos retratos. Respirou fundo. InuYasha era a perfeição em pessoa. Cada poro seu exalava masculinidade. A face exibia arro gância e completo domínio. Os músculos vigorosos do peito não se escondiam sob a camisa, que parecia ressaltá-los.

Era quase impossível imaginar que um homem assim não fosse imortal.

— Precisamos conversar — InuYasha falou ao parar na frente dela. Não a fitava como se pretendesse matá-la um dia. Falava com aquele tom dominador e peremptório que tanto a aborrecia.

— E se eu não quiser conversar com você?

— Terá de me escutar.

— O que fará? Vai me levar a um lugar inóspito e transpassar meu coração com um punhal? — ela perguntou, dando vazão à raiva que sentia. — Teve todas as chances para me contar a verdade, InuYasha. Mas preferiu mentir. Pior ainda, fingiu que sentia algo por mim, que se importava comigo — continuou, sentindo vontade de chorar. Mas não lhe daria esta satisfação. — Não me importa que seja capaz de invocar magia e que tenha poderes. No fundo, não passa de um homem igual a todos os outros, disposto a qualquer coisa para obter o que deseja de uma mulher.

— Eu tinha uma obrigação. Minha missão era derrotar Naraku. E ainda é.

— Então complete sua missão e me deixe em paz!

— Não a deixarei fugir à conversa que temos de ter. Sabe o que fiz a manhã inteira? Estive reunido com meu pai, um advogado e o bispo local.

Depois de dizer aquilo, ele se calou. No silêncio que se seguiu, fitou-a profundamente nos olhos. Por fim, respirou fundo e continuou:

— Quero me casar com você, Kagome. — Sem dar a ela tempo para retrucar, retirou o anel com a figura do lobo, tomou a mão dela e o colocou em seu dedo. — É grande para você. Mas servirá por enquanto.

Kagome segurou o ar nos pulmões. Devia estar extasiada, feliz. Até alguns dias antes ela se sentiria assim...

Mas tudo mudara. A traição de InuYasha transformara tudo.

— Por quê? — perguntou, aturdida.

— Porque minha família garantirá sua segurança e lhe dará tudo de que necessita.

— Pretende passar por cima do fato de que estou furiosa com você? Não me parece a maneira ideal de iniciarmos uma vida lado a lado.

— Temos de encarar os fatos, Kagome. Não teremos uma vida conjunta. Mesmo conseguindo derrotar Naraku, eu não voltarei.

— Não tem certeza disso. — Ela sentiu um nó na gargan ta frente à dureza daquela trágica realidade.

— Sim, tenho. Concorda com meu pedido? Conseguirá vencer a raiva que sente de mim e aceitará meu pedido?

— É uma oferta generosa.

— Mas você não me parece entusiasmada.

Kagome respirou fundo. Uma casa. Uma família. Ela não tinha para onde ir nem possuía habilidades que a permitis sem obter um trabalho respeitável.

Viu-se considerando a proposta. Da maneira como as coi sas estavam, desposar InuYasha talvez fosse a melhor opção. Talvez a única.

— Muito bem — resolveu por fim. — Aceito me casar com você.

— O que aconteceu? — InuYasha gritou ao aparecer no salão. Shippou e Kaede estavam debruçados sobre Sango, cuidando do ferimento que a moça tinha no braço. Aflita, Kagome os observou, rezando para que não fosse nada grave.

— Está tudo bem — disse Shippou sem erguer o olhar.

— Sango não possui seu poder de se regenerar, mas vai se recuperar. É um ferimento de adaga, mas não é profundo.

— O que aconteceu? — repetiu InuYasha.

— Estávamos voltando do vilarejo — começou Kaede, erguendo-se e limpando as mãos numa toalha. — Um _Keun Marow _nos atacou pouco antes da ponte.

— Eu disse para não saírem de Daggerfell! — rugiu InuYasha.

— Chamaram-me para atender a um parto prematuro — explicou Kaede. — Era urgente.

— Não me importa se todas as mulheres do vilarejo esti vessem parindo ao mesmo tempo! Não podiam sair daqui.

Por um momento, todos permaneceram em silêncio. Finalmente, Kaede tornou a falar:

— Eu jamais deixaria de ajudar alguém — declarou, en carando InuYasha.

— Então devia ter me chamado para acompanhá-la.

— Pedi a Sango que viesse comigo.

— E veja no que deu.

— Ele me pegou de surpresa — Sango revidou. — Caso contrário, não conseguiria me acertar.

— E se houvesse mais Cães? — ele insistiu. — E se o próprio Naraku a tivesse emboscado?

— Sou capaz de me defender.

— Não parece.

— Cale a boca! — Sango gritou.

— Basta! — interpôs-se Shippou. — Vá embora, InuYasha. Sango está bem e nossa avó também — assegurou, virando-se para Kagome. — Pode tirá-lo daqui?

— Eu? — ela perguntou, surpresa. A última coisa que queria era lidar com um _Heller _furioso. Especialmente um _Outro _que ela agora desprezava, embora tivesse concordado em desposá-lo.

Será que tinha enlouquecido?, perguntou-se, perplexa. Iria se casar com quem pretendera matá-la?

Nesse instante, notou que todos a fitavam com expectativa.

— Está bem — assentiu sem ver alternativa. — Venha comigo — disse, puxando InuYasha pelo braço. — Uma dose de uísque vai acalmá-lo.

Silencioso, mas contrafeito, ele aceitou que Kagome o levasse ao salão. Ao chegarem, ela serviu dois copos, um para InuYasha e outro para si, pois também precisava de algo para se acalmar.

— Sango é uma tola — resmungou InuYasha após sorver a bebida num só gole.

— Recriminá-la não ajuda em nada. Muito menos gri tar com ela. Sango é uma _amhas-draoi _como você e me rece que lhe dêem crédito. Afinal, trouxe sua avó sã e salva para casa. Se isso o fizer sentir-se melhor, saia para ins pecionar os arredores e garantir que as pedras de defesa estão fortes.

— De que adiantaria? A magia das pedras oscila como nunca. Mesmo que estejam fortes agora, podem arrefecer no instante seguinte.

Kagome tentou atribuir o próprio enjôo ao uísque, mas desistiu. Sentia-se culpada. A flutuação na energia das pedras protetoras ocorria por sua causa. Se continuasse por perto, ninguém ali estaria a salvo.

Desanimada, deu dois passos e afundou numa cadeira.

_Aquele pesadelo jamais terminaria?, _pensou, cerrando os olhos.

— Não é culpa sua.

Kagome abriu os olhos e deparou com InuYasha ajoelhado diante dela. Estava tão perto que seus rostos quase se tocavam.

— Você leu meus pensamentos — acusou, tentando esca par à atração irresistível que a atraía para aqueles lábios.

— Eu não precisava ler seus pensamentos para sa ber o que estava pensando. Ficou estampado em sua face. Não quero que se sinta culpada. Eu a trouxe para cá por ser o lugar que pode lhe garantir a maior segurança no mundo inteiro.

— Mas sou eu quem está causando os problemas. Naraku me persegue. E esse poder que você afirma que eu tenho só está piorando as coisas.

— Será só até o Beltane. Faltam poucos dias agora.

— Uma infinidade de coisas pode acontecer em poucos dias.

— O pior já aconteceu — contrapôs InuYasha.

A voz soou dentro da mente de Kagome. Ela tentou afas tá-la, virando-se sobre o leito sem sucesso. Sabia que não estava sonhando, pois não adormecera ainda.

Tornando a se virar, abriu os olhos e reprimiu um grito. Naraku estava diante dela.

Atirando o corpo bruscamente para trás, apoiou as cos tas no espaldar da cama enquanto buscava o punhal que guardava sob o travesseiro desde o ataque de Sesshoumaru. Ao en contrá-lo, sem hesitar mirou o coração de Naraku e atirou a faca pontiaguda.

A arma atravessou o corpo do demônio, bateu na parede e caiu no chão.

— Não vou machucá-la — disse ele. — Não poderia fazê-lo, mesmo que quisesse. Não estou aqui realmente. Não em carne e osso.

— Vou gritar!

— Não creio. Já o teria feito se quisesse. E eu já disse que não vou machucá-la.

Mas Kagome não se deixou convencer. Num rápido movimento, saltou da cama com a intenção de correr para a porta e fugir.

— Se não quer que seu homem se machuque, sugiro que fique onde está — antecipou-se Naraku. — Escute o que vim dizer.

— Como entrou aqui?

— Já disse que não estou aqui fisicamente. A oscilação da energia das pedras protetoras de InuYasha permitiu que minha imagem viesse encontrá-la.

_É__ minha culpa, _Kagome tornou a pensar. Naraku, ou o fantasma do demônio, estava em seu quarto porque ela fazia a energia das pedras flutuar.

— Só quero falar com você — ele prosseguiu. — Nada mais do que isso. É o que eu sempre quis.

Finalmente, Kagome conseguiu recuperar o controle, acreditando que o demônio realmente não estava ali em sua forma física.

— Se queria apenas falar comigo, por que enviou seus Cães para me atacar?

— Os _Keun Marow _não conseguem pensar por si próprios. Foram instruídos a reaver o relicário e tentaram dar cabo de sua missão.

— Por que enviou Sesshoumaru?

— Sesshoumaru é um rapaz orgulhoso. O ódio que tem do primo o fez perder o bom senso.

De repente, a imagem de Naraku tremeu e aumentou mo mentaneamente.

_Que magia estaria usando?, _pensou Kagome, assustada. _Deveria lhe dar ouvidos? _Se isso significasse uma chance de salvar InuYasha, ela o faria.

— O que tem a dizer? — exigiu, seca. — O que quer de mim?

— O relicário.

Ela soltou o ar. Não tinha idéia de onde o relicário esta va. Não o havia visto desde quando chegaram a Daggerfell Mas não revelaria isso para Naraku.

— Por quê?

— Suponho que InuYasha tenha lhe contado sobre meus ir mãos aprisionados dentro da caixa mágica.

— Contou-me o bastante para eu saber que você não pode se aproximar daquele objeto sagrado.

— InuYasha não sabe toda a verdade — argumentou Naraku. — Ninguém sabe.

— Tenho certeza de que há uma boa razão para você e seus irmãos terem sido trancafiados dentro do relicário.

— Sim. Mas aqueles que nos aprisionaram o fizeram por não ser mais fortes que o medo e incerteza que sentem. São seres mágicos que apreciam se esconder nas sombras e têm receio de se apresentar para os humanos.

— Disse que pretendia me falar sobre InuYasha. — Kagome não queria deixar o demônio mudar de assunto.

— O que estou dizendo tem tudo a ver com InuYasha e com a raça dos _Outros. _Você mesma viu como os camponeses o ata caram na hospedaria de Bankotsu. Sabe que os _Outros _se man têm distantes das pessoas comuns e se disfarçam como se fossem tão-somente proprietários destas terras cultivadas pelos camponeses. Têm receio de mostrar o que são, os ta lentos especiais que possuem e que os tornam superiores.

— E por que você se importa com isso?

— Eu me importo, pois faço parte do mundo sobrenatural. O que atinge os Taisho também me atinge. Se não me importar, nada mudará, e permaneceremos isolados para sempre.

— Como poderá mudar isso?

— Unindo os dois mundos. Unindo as raças para que possamos todos usufruir a luz. Se a Tríade for libertada, será capaz de destruir as barreiras entre os dois mundos. Os seres mágicos não precisarão mais se esconder, e os mor tais deixarão de nos perseguir.

Naraku falava como se fossem vítimas de injustiça e dis criminação. Kagome resolveu que não o escutaria mais. O de mônio, porém, prosseguiu:

— InuYasha tem medo, pois é presa dos mesmos preconcei tos. Por isso não quer deixar que a barreira entre os dois mundos desapareça.

— Você é louco! — ela exclamou, correndo para a porta e agarrando a maçaneta.

— Espere!

— E quanto a Rin? — ela ainda questionou. — Não a matou por acidente. Vá embora para o inferno de onde saiu!

— Você ama InuYasha Taisho, não é? — perguntou Naraku de repente.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ela engoliu em seco. Ele conseguira tocá-la no ponto mais vulnerável de todos.

— O que vai fazer para impedir que ele morra? — pros seguiu Naraku. — InuYasha tem a marca da grandeza. Tudo de que necessita é de um mundo que saiba reconhecer e apre ciar sua luz. Eu posso lhe dar esse mundo. Posso elevá-lo a alturas que ele jamais pensou alcançar... Ou posso des truí-lo até nada mais restar senão a carcaça pútrida de um _amhas-draoi._

— Por que o destruiria se o admira tanto?

— InuYasha está a meu lado ou contra mim. Não há alter nativa. Para realizar o meu sonho de unir os mundos, eu seria capaz de destruir qualquer um, até mesmo um ser da grandeza de InuYasha, embora odiasse ter de fazê-lo — afir mou. — Se gosta dele, poderá salvá-lo.

— O que quer de mim?

— Quero que me entregue o relicário. Traga-o para mim antes do dia de Beltane, e tudo será esquecido. Você e InuYasha poderão viver em paz. E quem sabe até mesmo encontrar um lugar aprazível dentro do mundo que criarei. Um lugar de poder e distinção.

— E se eu não conseguir?

— Se InuYasha me enfrentar em Ilcum Bledh, eu o matarei e darei seu corpo para meus Cães se alimentarem. A esco lha é sua. Pense com calma e decida.

Após dizer aquilo, Naraku desapareceu em meio a uma luz verde que o envolveu até que o quarto voltou a ficar às escuras.

Respirando fundo, ela soltou a maçaneta. Tudo poderia não ter passado de um sonho.

Mas ela sabia que realmente acontecera. Tanto quanto sabia que Naraku dissera a verdade, pois mesmo InuYasha já a avisara: caso o confronto ocorresse, ele jamais voltaria.

Sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, Kagome caiu de joelhos. O poder de Naraku era grande demais. Ela seria esposa de InuYasha por um dia... E sua viúva para sempre.

InuYasha fitou o mar, mas não se podia ver o horizonte por causa da névoa matinal sobre a água. Havia poucas ondas, e o ruído das marolas quebrando perto da areia o acalmava.

Passara a noite na biblioteca, buscando respostas sobre como vencer e aprisionar Naraku sem necessitar do sangue de Kagome, e nada encontrara. Por fim, resolvera que não adiantava mais procurar. Sendo assim, decidiu que não valia a pena desperdiçar seus últimos dias como humano lendo livros.

Quando o dia raiou, saiu para inspecionar as pedras mágicas e se certificar de que mantinham a energia necessária para defender Daggerfell. Agora terminava na praia. Ao longe, e apesar da névoa, podia distinguir a silhueta de dois navios: um rumando para Falmouth, provavelmente, e outro em direção a Londres.

Antes de sair, pensou em ir ter com Kagome e despertá-la com beijos. Quem sabe até pudessem ter feito amor... Mas desistiu, sabendo que não podia fazer isso. O futuro dos dois estava definido. Agora era uma questão de esperar até o dia de Beltane.

A única saída para vencer Naraku e tornar a fechá-lo den tro do relicário seria invocar o poder _Fomorii. _Nesse caso, ele se entregaria a poderes ancestrais que o dominariam. Depois da luta, seria levado para uma dimensão mágica da qual não poderia jamais sair, pois se tornaria um ser forte demais para andar à solta pelo mundo dos humanos. Eram essas as regras, e não havia como transformá-las.

Não voltaria para casa, pensou com um suspiro. Não a veria mais... Porém Kagome sobreviveria.

Ao menos ela se lembraria dele como o homem que havia sido, e não como o ser no qual se transformara. Se os deuses o abençoassem, Kagome geraria um filho seu para continuar sua linhagem, para manter seu nome e sua honra. Era o melhor que ele poderia ter.

Suspirando, tornou a olhar o mar. Os navios haviam de saparecido, perdendo-se na névoa. Como ele também desa pareceria depois da luta com Naraku.

— Eu sabia que iria encontrá-lo aqui. — Ouviu uma voz, de repente, e antes mesmo de virar, InuYasha sentiu o aroma do corpo de Kagome. — Você não estava na biblioteca, e imagi nei que houvesse vindo para a praia.

— Não adianta mais ler livros — ele explicou, virando-se para fitá-la. Tentou ler seus pensamentos, mas não havia nada claro. Ela estava nervosa e receosa. A raiva não pas sara totalmente, mas ao menos Kagome se dispunha a lhe dirigir a palavra outra vez.

— Venha caminhar comigo. Tenho de checar a última pedra.

Kagome aceitou o convite. Quando começaram a andar, po rém, ela permaneceu em silêncio.

— Sei que quer me dizer algo. Por favor, fale o que está pensando.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome o fitou com um suspiro.

— Não enfrente Naraku — disse de uma vez. — Ao menos enquanto não houver pesquisado mais nos livros. Há de ha ver outra maneira de vencê-lo, uma maneira que não lhe custe a vida.

— Não — reagiu InuYasha com determinação, passando a andar mais rápido e adiantando-se a ela.

— Por que não? — ela insistiu, apressando o passo para se juntar a ele outra vez. — Não pode simplesmente negar o que lhe peço e esperar que eu mude de assunto.

— Já falamos disso uma centena de vezes, Kagome. Naraku tem de ser parado. Não posso deixá-lo levar adiante o plano que tem em mente. O retorno da Tríade subjugará o mundo mágico e o mundo dos humanos. Seremos entregues às for ças negativas.

— Sei que tem razão. Mas você também disse que a Tríade só pode ser libertada no dia em que muda a estação do ano. As estações mudam a cada três meses. Depois da primavera virá o verão, depois o outono, em seguida o in verno. Podemos esperar até a próxima mudança, depois do dia de Beltane. Você tem o relicário, portanto os outros dois demônios não poderão se libertar. Podemos esperar até sua mãe descobrir uma resposta. Tenho certeza de que Izayoi continuará pesquisando até encontrar algo.

— Naraku tem de ser enfrentado agora. Não posso espe rar mais.

— Não pode ou não quer? — questionou Kagome, seguran do o braço dele e obrigando-o a parar.

— Se está pensando que quero vingar a morte de Rin e por isso não quero esperar, está enganada. Rin não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Não creio que me diga a verdade, mas não insistirei — concedeu ela em tom calmo. — Temos o relicário. Podemos usá-lo para forçar Naraku a se render a nossos termos.

A imagem da antiga caixa de prata voltou à cabeça de Kagome. Naraku mentia ao dizer que a libertação da Tríade poderia trazer a paz entre o mundo mágico e o mundo mortal?

— Não — contestou InuYasha, interrompendo o que ela pen sava. — Faremos as coisas à minha maneira. Deixar Naraku se aproximar do relicário seria desastroso.

— Por favor. Ouça-me até eu terminar o que tenho a dizer.

— Não adianta, Kagome. Sei o que tenho de fazer. Você compreenderá a minha escolha.

— Você é mesmo muito arrogante! — ela explodiu, cer rando os punhos.

— Acalme-se — pediu InuYasha, estendendo a mão em ati tude conciliatória. — Sei que não sou o dono da verdade, mas peço que confie em mim.

— Se fizer o que pretende, estará morto na segunda-feira que vem. Mas isso não importa, não é? Não pensa naqueles que ficarão para trás.

Aquilo não era verdade. InuYasha sabia que se importava com quem amava, mas não haveria maneira de convencê-la disso. Sem ter mais o que dizer, recomeçou a caminhar em silêncio.

Kagome parou em frente à porta do quarto de InuYasha. No fundo, desejaria que alguém aparecesse para impedi-la de entrar...

Mas ninguém apareceu. Na verdade, não se oporiam a que ela visitasse o quarto do futuro marido, pois todos sa biam que iriam se casar.

O que não sabiam era que InuYasha lhe propusera matri mônio apenas por senso de responsabilidade. E ela aceitara sem encarar as verdadeiras razões por que o fazia...

Respirando fundo, girou a maçaneta e entrou. A teimosia de InuYasha não a intimidaria. Passara a noite em claro ten tando desesperadamente descobrir uma alternativa para o enfrentamento entre ele e Naraku, mas fora inútil. Qualquer possibilidade terminava com o mesmo desfecho: InuYasha mor ria no final, ainda que na melhor das hipóteses morresse somente como ser humano.

De qualquer maneira, jamais voltaria.

Começou a procurar o relicário nos lugares óbvios. Debaixo da cama, dentro do baú perto da janela, atrás do armário. Nada.

_Minha fam__í__lia cr__ê__ que voc__ê__ me salvar__á__ de mim mesmo, _ele dissera alguns dias antes. Pois muito bem: era verdade. Ela o salvaria daquela luta estúpida com Naraku. Salvaria InuYasha de um sacrifício desnecessário.

Por isso formulara um plano. Obter o relicário lhe permi tiria ganhar tempo. Naraku queria o objeto, e ela podia usar isso contra ele. O demônio não os afrontaria enquanto não houvesse reavido a caixa de prata.

InuYasha queria enfrentá-lo no dia do Beltane por uma questão pessoal: vingar a morte de Rin. Mas ela encontra ria o relicário e o guardaria.

O problema era que tinha de fazê-lo antes de InuYasha es condê-lo num local ainda mais difícil de achar.

Não era tola a ponto de acreditar que Naraku dissera a verdade. Se conseguisse achar o relicário, poderia barga nhar com o demônio, fazendo-o crer que em breve ela lhe entregaria o objeto mágico.

Após procurar no quarto inteiro, não o encontrou. Como o almoço logo terminaria, InuYasha poderia subir, e ela não podia correr o risco de que a encontrasse ali.

— Ouvi ruídos aqui e pensei que fossem camundongos. — Kagome virou o corpo e deparou com Miroku. Tinha os bra ços cruzados sobre o peito e a fitava com curiosidade.

— Perdi algo e pensei que estivesse aqui — ela se apres sou a explicar.

— A virgindade, talvez? — ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Vocês, homens, são todos iguais! — Kagome rebateu, ru borizando.

— Não leve minhas brincadeiras a mal — ele pediu, sorrindo sem sarcasmo ou ironia. — Se procura InuYasha, ele está almoçando com a mãe e nossa avó — explicou, fazendo uma pausa antes de continuar: — Ou talvez você saiba e por isso veio ao quarto dele... O que procura?

Kagome fitou o rapaz, pensando se poderia revelar a ver dade. Miroku a ajudaria?

— O relicário — revelou num impulso. — Sabe onde está?

— Por que quer o relicário? — ele quis saber, adotando uma expressão fria.

— Para salvar InuYasha.

— Como assim?

— Naraku quer o relicário. Se pensar que eu o tenho, ga nharemos tempo para descobrir outra maneira de vencer o demônio: uma que não signifique a morte de InuYasha.

— Meu primo jamais concordaria com isso.

— Eu sei. Ele já me disse. Por essa razão estou agindo sozinha.

Miroku a observou por um instante, como se considerasse o que acabava de ouvir. Finalmente, prosseguiu:

— InuYasha _quer _enfrentar Naraku. Creio que não desistiria de enfrentá-lo, mesmo que houvesse outro jeito. Seu desejo de vingança é mais forte do que tudo.

— InuYasha está determinado a resolver as coisas des sa maneira e não consegue desistir do plano que traçou — ela afirmou, fitando a porta, pois começava a temer que ele aparecesse a qualquer momento. — Compreende por que tenho de fazer isso sozinha?

— Sim. Mas não quero que traia meu primo. Deveria ser honesta com ele.

— Vai lhe contar?

— Não contarei por uma única razão: o relicário não está aqui. InuYasha pediu aos seres que vivem dentro dos montes para guardar a caixa sagrada.

— Nesse caso o relicário está seguro e Naraku não poderá obtê-lo — refletiu Kagome, sem dissimular a esperança que a nova informação fazia brotar em seu coração.

— Se Naraku matar InuYasha, será capaz de reaver o relicá rio, pois assimilará a força de meu primo. Se isso acontecer, nem mesmo os seres que vivem dentro dos montes poderão impedi-lo de reaver o relicário.

— Por favor... — ela implorou, aflita. — Ajude-me a en contrar outra saída!

Ao fitar Miroku, Kagome soube exatamente o que ele pen sava: era _ela _a outra maneira de evitar o confronto entre InuYasha e Naraku. Se seu sangue fosse oferecido, Naraku seria preso dentro do relicário e a batalha entre os dois não ocorreria. InuYasha sabia disso, mas se recusara a fazê-lo. Optara por morrer para que ela vivesse.

De que adiantaria ela viver sem ele e, pior ainda, saben do que se InuYasha sacrificara por causa dela?

O relicário era a chave para resolver a questão. Tinham que usar o objeto sagrado como moeda de negociação para ganhar tempo.

— Talvez você tenha razão — decidiu Kagome, concluin do que não adiantaria insistir com Miroku. Teria de seguir adiante sozinha. — Não há nada a fazer. Melhor sairmos daqui e esquecer o plano que eu tinha em mente — mentiu, já caminhando para a porta.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Kagome fez o que sempre fazia quando não conseguia solu cionar um problema: trabalhar. Intuindo que ela preci sava de algo para manter mãos e mente ocupadas, Kaede a convidou para ajudar na horta da casa.

— Avisei os jardineiros para não interrompê-la — dis se Kaede, enquanto Kagome colocava luvas grossas para começar. — Enfiar as mãos na terra vai acalmá-la — prosseguiu, sorrindo antes de fitar os fundos da casa ao longe. — InuYasha luta consigo. Sente que sua vida como humano está acabando. Você pode trazê-lo de volta, mantê-lo entre nós.

— Se Naraku vencer a luta, não haverá vida para ne nhum de nós — ela argumentou, amarga. — Além disso, InuYasha deixou claro que não quer nada comigo. Creio que a senhora superestima minha influência sobre ele ou seu interesse por mim.

— Talvez — foi tudo que Kaede disse antes de partir. Jardinagem não era um dos pontos fortes de Kagome, mas mesmo assim ela colocou mãos à obra com afinco. O dia amanhecera ensolarado e quente, mas nuvens pesadas já começavam a esconder o sol, gerando um calor abafado que a fazia suar.

O tempo passou rápido, e ela não fez questão de voltar para almoçar. Era bom trabalhar, suar, gastar energia fí sica. Fazia muito tempo que não se dedicava à tarefa de cuidar de uma casa, pois perdera a sua própria havia um bom tempo. A labuta física ao menos a fazia esquecer o so frimento dos sonhos não realizados, e ela parava de pensar nos beijos e carícias que não trocaria com InuYasha.

O princípio da tarde trouxe a chuva. Mesmo assim, ela não parou. Quando os pingos começaram a cair, ergueu a face para o firmamento e fechou os olhos, sentindo a água refrescá-la.

Mas a chuva trouxe também um vento frio e tornou o céu mais escuro.

Muito tempo depois, Kagome sentiu que havia eliminado a raiva e a dor que sentia. O cansaço físico a ajudara a se sentir vazia dos sentimentos que a perturbavam.

Porém, ainda não estava pronta para retornar. Não estava preparada para enfrentar a compaixão que lhe dirigiam.

Não sabia, ainda, lidar com aqueles sentimentos fami liares, pois nunca tivera uma família. Embora os Taisho ten tassem incluí-la em seu mundo, ela continuava se sentindo deslocada.

A chuva amainara, mas alguns pingos ainda caíam. Sem se importar com as roupas molhadas, Kagome guardou a pá e outros apetrechos que utilizara, e começou a caminhar, distanciando-se da casa.

Subiu num morro íngreme. Lá de cima podia ver o te lhado da casa entre as árvores ao longe e, do outro lado, a trilha que descia para um vale pequeno e terminava na praia. Tudo estava cinzento agora. Não chovia, mas o sol não retornara.

De repente, notou a figura de um homem solitário, ca minhando à beira do mar. Era InuYasha. Mesmo de onde se encontrava, notou que ele estava triste, tenso, perturbado.

Mantinha a cabeça baixa ao caminhar ao lado das pequenas marolas que quase lhe molhavam os pés, mas de repente, parou e se virou para onde ela estava. Kagome virou a cabeça, fingindo que não o havia visto.

Uma atitude infantil? Talvez. Covarde? Sem dúvida. InuYasha seguiu olhando, sem se importar com as pequenas ondas que agora molhavam suas botas. _Com os diabos, _ela pensou. Sem ter como continuar fingindo, tomou a trilha que descia em direção à ponta da praia onde ele a esperava.

InuYasha sentou-se numa das rochas que brotavam da areia, tentando ignorar o fato de Kagome ser uma mulher linda. E o que a tornava ainda mais bela era que ela não parecia ter consciência disso. Ou, se tinha, não atribuía valor à própria beleza.

Quando ela se aproximou, ele se levantou e foi encontrá-la. Kagome se abaixou, apanhou algumas pedras pequenas e começou a atirá-las na água.

—O mês está quase acabando — ela murmurou, perturbada. — Faltam poucos dias.

— Sim — Ele tentou não soar preocupado.

Kagome baixou o olhar sem saber o que fazer. A tarde es tava avançada agora, e o dia se tornara mais sombrio. Uma chuva fina recomeçara, porém nenhum dos dois se importa va. Era tarde, deveriam voltar para casa. Mas não faziam menção de rumar naquela direção. Havia tanto a dizer. A paz que parecia rodeá-los era uma mentira.

— Parece que já passou tanto tempo desde que deixei minha casa — ela disse, abraçando a si própria como se ti vesse frio. — Por vezes tenho a sensação de que vivo num sonho... ou pesadelo — completou num sussurro. Calou-se um instante antes de prosseguir: — Ainda não me esqueci, InuYasha. Sigo dizendo a mim mesma que deveria odiá-lo, ir embora daqui... Mas não consigo nenhuma das duas coisas. — Esperava ouvi-lo dizer que ela não deveria fugir, que ali era seu lugar. Mas InuYasha permaneceu calado.

— Não consigo odiá-lo — lamentou, nervosa. — Talvez pense que sou louca pelo que direi agora, mas é a pura ver dade: amo alguém que admitiu que pretendia me matar.

_Ela _o _amava?, _Kagome se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras. Jamais admitira de forma tão clara o que sentia, mas era a pura verdade.

Não podia amá-lo. Não deveria amá-lo. No entanto, era esse o sentimento que dominava seu coração.

Permaneceu parada, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

InuYasha engoliu em seco. Queria abraçá-la, beijar aque les lábios tão capazes de extinguir a miséria e a dor que sentia. Mas sabia que se liberasse os sentimentos, seria subjugado por eles.

— Eu nunca quis matá-la. Eram circunstâncias das quais eu não podia fugir. Quando a conheci e soube o que podia re presentar para mim, tal sacrifício se tornou impossível.

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos, tentando manter as mãos longe dela. A presença de Kagome o desequilibrava.

Cerrando os olhos, InuYasha respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

— Diga que acredita em mim — pediu, mantendo os olhos fechados. — Diga que pode me perdoar... E, por favor, diga outra vez que me ama.

— Acredito em você, InuYasha. Agora acredito. Não é neces sário que eu o perdoe, pois já não creio que seja culpado. E eu também o amo.

As palavras de Kagome trouxeram a redenção; uma fugaz faísca de paz. InuYasha teve de se controlar para não tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la loucamente. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que ela ainda tinha medo.

— Por quê, Kagome? — perguntou, retraindo-se. — O que foi que mudou para que me veja agora de outra maneira?

— Creio que aprendi algo com a história de Kagura e Suikotsu. Kagura nunca compreendeu. Nunca quis com preender. Suikotsu desapareceu e tudo acabou sem que ela tivesse tido a chance de tentar mudar a si própria — afir mou, virando o rosto para o mar. — Não quero terminar como ela: sozinha, amarga, pensando no que minha vida poderia ter sido se eu houvesse conseguido superar mi nha raiva a tempo.

_Mesmo assim, ela terminaria sozinha, _pensou InuYasha. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Não há chance para nós se eu não enfrentar Naraku — murmurou por fim.

— E também não há chance para nós se você enfrentá-lo! — ela rebateu com firmeza.

Kagome começou a caminhar, afastando-se e fazendo-o acreditar que o deixaria para trás. Pouco adiante, ela se vi rou e o encarou. Sua expressão estava diferente agora. A vulnerabilidade e a hesitação haviam desaparecido.

— Pode afirmar que a única razão pela qual vai enfren tar Naraku é para impedi-lo de dominar o mundo mágico e o mundo humano? Não há nada de pessoal? Não há outra maneira de levar a cabo o que tem de fazer sem que isso também acarrete a sua própria destruição?

— Já fiz tudo que podia fazer. Li os livros e até consultei os seres mágicos que vivem nos montes e que tudo sabem. Eles apenas me lembraram que só há _uma _maneira de apri sionar Naraku no relicário outra vez.

— Usando o meu sangue — Kagome deduziu. Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

— Sim.

— E, para salvar a minha vida, você arrisca a sua.

— É a única alternativa.

— Por quê? — gritou Kagome, exasperada, fitando o mar como se invocasse os seres mágicos do oceano para respon der à trágica pergunta. — Por que tem de ser assim? Por que eles não podem lutar suas próprias batalhas e nos dei xar fora delas?

Não houve resposta. Somente as ondas insistiam em se guir quebrando diante deles.

Ao vê-la tão transtornada, InuYasha não conseguiu mais se conter. Correu e a abraçou, puxando-a de encontro ao pró prio peito como se pudesse protegê-la de todos os males de todos os mundos. Não era justo o que ocorria. Kagome tinha razão ao se revoltar contra tamanha injustiça.

Dessa vez, ela não o repeliu. Já não sentia medo nem ódio de InuYasha. Com as lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto, dei xou-se ficar nos braços do homem que agora reconhecia amar com abandono.

Kagome procurara InuYasha três vezes naquele dia, e em todas as vezes ele dera uma desculpa para não ir vê-la. Primeiro inspecionava as fronteiras da propriedade com Shippou, de pois conferenciava com Miroku e Sango ou Izayoi...

Ela suspirou, frustrada. Só o vira por meia hora, duran te o café da manhã, junto com o resto da família. Assim, não fora uma boa ocasião para conversas íntimas ou beijos. Sentados à mesa, todos conversavam e riam, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Mais um dia se passara, e agora só faltavam dois até Beltane.

Ao entrar no quarto para trocar de roupa para o jan tar, Kagome notou que havia alguém ali. Como nem as velas nem o fogo da lareira estavam acesos, o aposento se encontrava imerso em sombras. Seu primeiro impulso foi dar meia-volta e sair correndo, porém viu que era InuYasha quem estava sentado numa poltrona. Adormecido, respirava pro fundamente.

Sorrindo, ela tocou-lhe o braço e sussurrou seu nome. InuYasha reagiu instantaneamente, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

— InuYasha!

— Céus, perdoe-me... — Ele a soltou, ainda confuso. Kagome deu um passo para trás, massageando o pescoço com o coração aos saltos. Ele se ergueu, mortificado.

— Faz dias que não durmo. Compreende por que eu te nho de enfrentar Naraku o mais rápido possível? Ando com os nervos à flor da pele. Mesmo que ele desistisse do relicário, ainda assim eu teria de enfrentá-lo. Enquanto eu não matar esse demônio, no fundo do coração você continuará se per guntando se eu não a matarei caso não tenha escolha.

— Não é verdade! — ela exclamou.

— Mesmo que afirme o contrário, Kagome, terei de encon trá-lo e conjurar o poder _Fomorii _para destruí-lo de uma vez por todas. Se eu não fizer isso, sua dúvida permanecerá.

Ela ergueu o queixo de leve, embora trêmula.

— Posso compreender o sentimento de responsabilidade de um guerreiro. Quando chegar o dia de Beltane, InuYasha Taisho, é melhor que seja o melhor guerreiro de todos.

Diante das palavras, InuYasha não se conteve e a abraçou.

Apesar de se sentir tomada por uma miríade de emoções diferentes, Kagome se entregou a um beijo.

Na medida em que o beijo se aprofundava, InuYasha lutava contra o desejo que sentia crescer dentro de si.

— Talvez seja melhor se você... — começou, afastando a cabeça, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Não se atreva a recuar.

InuYasha ainda tentou deixá-la, mas ela o reteve e o pu xou em direção ao leito, fazendo-o sentar-se na beirada da cama. Não lhe daria chance de frustrar a necessidade que ambos sentiam. Ele também se rendeu, deixando a paixão explodir. Com um gesto rápido, a fez deitar-se e se acomo dou sobre ela, recomeçando a beijá-la enquanto passava a desabotoar o vestido.

Impaciente, como se não tivesse um segundo a perder, em questão de segundos já lhe descobria o peito e passava a beijar-lhe os seios enquanto lhe acariciava todo o corpo sofregamente.

Kagome se sentiu derreter, entregando-se completamente às carícias. Agora não faziam amor de forma suave como da outra vez. InuYasha estava arrebatado por um sentimento selvagem, cativo de uma urgência absoluta.

Passou a tocá-la entre as pernas, tornando-a úmida e pronta para recebê-lo. Subitamente, ele se ergueu de leve, arrancou a camisa e a atirou longe. Ato contínuo, desfez-se das calças e rolou sobre a cama, deitando-se ao lado dela. Puxou-a e a fez sentar-se sobre ele.

Cerrando os olhos, Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás, pron ta para recebê-lo.

— Quero ser sua — pediu com voz rouca.

Sem hesitar, InuYasha a segurou pelas coxas e a penetrou profundamente. Passaram, então, a se mover ritmicamente, em movimentos cada vez mais intensos que aprofundavam o contato entre os dois corpos. Era como se perdessem a consciência, ao mesmo tempo que atingiam um nível mais elevado de percepção de si e do outro.

Estavam entregues e famintos de amor. Incompletos, ne cessitavam um do outro para se tornarem plenos. Sozinhos já não se bastavam.

O orgasmo chegou rapidamente em ondas e tremores. InuYasha ergueu a cabeça e o corpo, enquanto Kagome se arqueava para trás, extasiada.

Finalmente, o delírio começou a passar, lenta e inexora velmente. Permaneceram na mesma posição, ainda unidos, formando um só corpo, enquanto sua respiração e coração desaceleravam.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Não havia o que dizer. Passado o ápice, ambos sabiam o que os aguardava em um futuro próximo.

Devagar e com cuidado, InuYasha a afastou de si. Kagome deitou-se a seu lado e cerrou os olhos. Já não se tocavam. A realidade os separava.

Tarde, naquela noite, InuYasha bebia sozinho, sentado em frente à lareira, no escritório. A casa estava em silêncio, e ele pensava em Kagome dormindo no segundo andar.

_Por que justamente agora?, _perguntava-se. Havia en contrado um tesouro que gostaria de manter para o resto da vida, mas não poderia passar mais que uns poucos dias ao lado dele.

— Nervoso com o casamento? — Inu Taisho indagou de re pente às suas costas.

InuYasha não se virou nem respondeu ao pai.

— Kagome se tornará parte de nossa família e tem tudo para se tornar um Taisho — prosseguiu o homem parando ao lado dele. — Ela é corajosa, inteligente. E tem senso de humor.

— Ela não tem tido muita chance de usar esse humor ultimamente — retrucou InuYasha com um suspiro.

— Temos passado dias tristes, mas amanhã é dia de festa. O casamento de vocês será celebrado com alegria — afirmou Inu Taisho, fitando o filho com um sorriso. Mas então se tornou sério. — Izayoi me contou o que você tem em mente.

Ele suspirou, aborrecido.

— Eu pedi à minha mãe que não contasse a ninguém.

— Não sou "ninguém". Sou marido dela. E você é meu filho.

— Não tenho alternativa senão enfrentar Naraku e tentar vencê-lo com minhas próprias forças, meu pai.

— Kagome sabe da sua decisão?

— Depois do período de luto, ela levará sua vida adiante. Peço-lhe que não tente impedi-la de partir se ela quiser. A liberdade é o que lhe servirá de melhor.

— Kagome não me parece o tipo de pessoa de quem se pre cisa esconder a verdade.

— Tem de me prometer, pai — exigiu InuYasha, impaciente. — Prometa que não vai alimentar nela a esperança de que retornarei algum dia. Não quero que ela passe a vida espe rando a volta do marido... ou temendo a besta na qual me transformarei.

Inu Taisho manteve silêncio enquanto observava o filho. Depois o tocou no ombro.

— Não direi nada.

_Primeiro Rin, agora eu, _pensou InuYasha. Em pouco mais de um ano, seus pais perderiam os dois filhos.

E ele era o responsável por ambas as mortes. Ainda que não o culpassem pela morte de Rin, InuYasha não desculpava a si mesmo.

— O senhor compreende por que tenho de fazer isso?

— Sua mãe e eu soubemos que sua vida não nos perten ceria quando soubemos que também era um _amhas-draoi. _Sofremos naquela época, mas aceitamos as regras do mun do mágico.

O silêncio que se instaurou entre os dois foi triste. Não havia nada mais a ser dito. Inu Taisho sabia como InuYasha se sen tia, e InuYasha tinha certeza do amor e compreensão do pai.

— Tem esperança de gerarem um filho? — perguntou o idoso.

— Peço a Deus que Kagome não engravide, pois será mais difícil para ela se unir a outro homem caso tenha um filho meu para criar.

— Mas o que pede seu coração?

— Meu coração gostaria que ela gerasse um filho nosso para se lembrar de mim quando os anos apagarem a dor.

Sango se ajoelhou atrás de Kagome para arrumar a cau da do vestido de noiva. O estilo era clássico: seda cor de pérola com adornos de renda branca. A parte de cima era justa e ressaltava as curvas do colo benfeito, dando a Kagome a sensação de que seus seios saltariam para fora caso ela inspirasse profundamente.

Mas nada daquilo importava. Desposaria InuYasha naquela manhã, e a excitação e a alegria tinham afastado momenta neamente suas preocupações.

— Não vou deixar as coisas terminarem assim — disse Sango, erguendo-se para conferir a parte da frente do vestido. — Tio Inu Taisho e vovó fizeram todos prometer que se manterão longe de Ilcum Bledh, mas a mim não conven cem com facilidade.

Antes que Kagome pudesse comentar algo, alguém bateu à porta.

— Está tudo pronto — Inu Taisho disse do outro lado. O momento chegara.

Inu Taisho se oferecera para conduzir Kagome ao altar, e ela o aceitara de bom grado. Ele trajava calça e casaca azul-marinho, que contrastavam elegantemente com os ca belos grisalhos.

— Você está linda — elogiou o pai de InuYasha, quando ela saiu do quarto. — Nervosa?

— Bastante — ela admitiu sorrindo.

Ao chegarem ao salão, todos se viraram para fitá-la. O ambiente no qual, havia pouco mais de uma semana, ocor rera um funeral, estava completamente transformado: flo res silvestres e margaridas brancas enfeitavam as paredes. Sobre os móveis, violetas escuras contrastavam com outras flores de cor clara.

InuYasha e o vigário a esperavam no altar que fora arma do para a ocasião. Perto deles, Kaede sorria, orgulhosa e emocionada.

Quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, todos abriram caminho para Kagome passar conduzida por Inu Taisho. Com um sorriso, InuYasha estendeu-lhe a mão.

Então, Inu Taisho a beijou na face e deu um passo para o lado, entregando Kagome a seu futuro esposo.

Após pigarrear, chamando a atenção de todos, o vigário começou a recitar as palavras que selariam a união.

Kagome e InuYasha se fitaram, sorrindo. Ela o amava. Estava certa disso. InuYasha a olhava com um brilho suave nos olhos e, pela primeira vez em muitos dias, tinha a expressão rela xada. Estava tão feliz quanto ela.

— Srta. Higurashi? — o vigário a orientou a repetir suas palavras e Kagome o fez com alegria. Votos de fidelidade, amor, carinho. Não tinha dificuldade em assumir tais promessas.

— Eu os declaro marido e mulher até que a morte os separe — sentenciou o vigário, tão logo InuYasha repetiu os mesmos votos.

Ela fechou os olhos. Quisera esse dia não estivesse tão próximo.

— Venha comigo — pediu InuYasha, puxando-a para o lado após terminarem o almoço servido em grande estilo.

Ansioso, ele a conduziu para cima. Ao se aproximarem do quarto que ocupariam como cônjuges, Kagome sentiu o coração acelerar. InuYasha a fez prosseguir pelo corredor até pararem em frente ao quarto que pertencera a Rin.

— Não podemos entrar aí — disse ela, retraindo-se.

— Não se preocupe. Rin não se importará. — Perplexa, Kagome o fitou. Era aquele o mesmo homem que até pouco tempo não permitia nem mesmo que mencionassem o nome de sua irmã?

Por outro lado, tinha curiosidade em conhecer aquele quarto, e isso a manteve calada. Queria saber mais sobre Rin; que tipo de mulher havia sido. E agora teria essa chance.

Abrindo a porta, InuYasha fez um gesto, convidando-a a entrar primeiro. O ambiente era decorado em diferentes tons de verde-claro, espalhados entre as paredes, as cortinas e a colcha da cama. Aquarelas representando paisagens adornavam as paredes, e nelas, Kagome reconheceu a praia perto dali, os bosques e montes da propriedade, e o orquidário recoberto pela neve do inverno. O mais interessante era que as pinturas eram assinadas por "RT", demonstrando que haviam sido pintadas por Rin. A irmã de InuYasha era uma artista, algo que Kagome nunca soubera.

InuYasha se aproximou de uma pequena cômoda sobre a qual havia um retrato também pintado. Então se virou para Kagome e estendeu a mão, convidando-a a se aproximar.

O retrato de Rin.

— Ela não era uma mulher espetacularmente bonita — disse ele, erguendo o retrato. — Era alta e magra demais. Mas brilhava como uma estrela... Todos se viravam para observá-la quando ela passava.

Rin se parecia mais com Shippou do que com InuYasha. Tinha cabelos loiros e longos, uma face angulosa, cujos tra ços exalavam determinação e rebeldia. Os olhos eram profundos e escuros como os dele. Olhos que brilhavam com a intensidade dos de um animal selvagem.

— Ela também?... — começou Kagome, vacilante.

— Rin tinha poderes, mas não era treinada nas artes da magia — ele respondeu, recolocando o retrato sobre o móvel. — Dominava as magias caseiras que aprendemos com a família, e algumas coisas que eu lhe ensinei, porque eu queria demonstrar o quanto já sabia — InuYasha admitiu, sorrindo. De repente, seu rosto ganhou um ar taciturno. — Prometo que a luta terminará rapidamente, Kagome.

— Não quero que prometa nada — ela replicou, tensa. — E também não quero falar sobre isso. — Pelo menos na quele dia, ela preferia esquecer o que os aguardava.

Mesmo assim, um calafrio a assaltou. Incomodada, Kagome sentou-se na beira da cama e abaixou o olhar. Lá fora, o sol provavelmente se escondia atrás de nuvens, pois a cla ridade dentro do quarto diminuiu subitamente.

— Quando levou minha irmã, Naraku pensava que eu ti nha o relicário — InuYasha explicou, fitando a janela ao se lem brar dos fatos ocorridos havia mais de um ano. — Ele tentou barganhar. Disse que devolveria Rin sã e salva se eu lhe entregasse o relicário.

Kagome notou que InuYasha estava emocionado. Se ele se con formara com o papel que desempenhara na morte da irmã, essa ainda era uma conquista recente.

— Prefiro pensar que Sesshoumaru tenha levado minha irmã para Naraku por acreditar que, assim, eu entregaria o reli cário. Sesshoumaru ganharia uma recompensa, Naraku teria o relicário e Rin voltaria para casa.

— Mas você não tinha o relicário.

— Não. No princípio, Naraku não acreditou. Depois resol veu me punir de qualquer maneira. No final, enviou o anel de Rin para mim.

Kagome passou um dedo na aliança de casamento que ago ra envergava. Não houvera tempo para incrustarem a figu ra do lobo, mas isso não fazia diferença.

— Eu não teria entregado o relicário a Naraku nem mesmo para salvar Rin — prosseguiu InuYasha, como se em transe. — Ela não estaria a salvo por muito tempo. Quando assu misse o poder sobre os dois mundos, Naraku certamente nos mataria a todos.

— Naraku o matará — murmurou Kagome com um arrepio. _A menos que eu o impe__ç__a, _completou em pensamento.

InuYasha a tocou suavemente na face e ela deu um suspiro.

— A batalha na capela de San Salas me deu uma razão para prosseguir lutando até morrer — ele confessou, emo cionado. — Mas agora encontrei uma razão para viver.

A recepção após o casamento estendeu-se até tarde da noite. Alguns amigos mais íntimos da família ainda conver savam no salão quando Kagome se retirou para se aprontar para sua primeira noite como esposa de InuYasha. Ele ainda permaneceu algum tempo junto aos convidados, de modo a lhe dar alguma privacidade, mas logo foi atrás dela.

Com os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho, Kagome o aguar dava sentada na beirada da cama. Usava uma camisola de seda cor de vinho. O decote baixo revelava a fenda convi dativa entre os seios, e a cor escura do tecido ressaltava a alvura da pele.

InuYasha respirou fundo e atravessou o quarto sem pressa.

— Acabou — disse apenas.

— Espero que esteja se referindo apenas à festa de casa mento — ela murmurou com uma ponta de tristeza.

Ele tentou sorrir.

— Num determinado momento, achei que você iria sair correndo.

Kagome alisou os lençóis ricamente bordados, os olhos bai xos ocultando os pensamentos.

— Miroku me contou sobre a conversa que tiveram — InuYasha revelou de repente, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela e retirava as botas.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, apreensiva, e um longo silêncio se estendeu entre eles.

— Brincar de gato e rato com Naraku seria loucura, Kagome. Não conseguiria negociar com ele alegando ter o relicário. Não quero para você o mesmo fim que teve seu pai.

Ela se levantou de um salto, o rosto pálido como cera.

— Tinha de falar nisso, não é? — disparou, transtornada. — Não devia usar a morte de meu pai para me convencer de que o que penso não está correto. Deveria se lembrar de que foi _voc__ê_quem o matou e não Naraku.

_Por que n__ã__o mantive a boca fechada?, _censurou-se InuYasha, aborrecido.

— Tem razão — foi obrigado a admitir. — Mas morrer pelas minhas mãos foi melhor para seu pai do que se ele hou vesse sido assassinado por Naraku. Aquele demônio tem prazer em fazer suas vítimas sofrerem. E não hesitaria em acabar com você se tentasse barganhar com ele. Aceite de uma vez por todas... Não é possível mudar o rumo das coisas.

— Você é mesmo um arrogante! — ela acusou, revoltada. — A sua verdade sempre tem de prevalecer, não é, InuYasha? As coisas precisam ser feitas sempre ao seu modo... Nem mesmo considera as sugestões de outras pessoas!

Vendo que a discussão se tornava mais intensa a cada instante, ele soltou o ar, desanimado. Talvez fosse melhor ir embora de uma vez.

Mesmo assim, era penoso não fazer amor com a mulher que amava nas poucas horas que lhes restavam.

— Quer que eu vá embora? — indagou, mesmo assim.

— Odeio você! — ela explodiu, aos prantos. Sem conse guir se conter, avançou sobre ele, socando-o no peito.

— Kagome! — InuYasha a abraçou com força, imobilizando-a.

— Solte-me!

Vendo-a descontrolada, InuYasha tentou mantê-la presa. Como ela prosseguia, agora lutando para se libertar, ele a ergueu no colo com um gesto brusco e a deitou na cama, prendendo-a com o próprio corpo.

Em resposta, Kagome enterrou as unhas em seus braços. A despeito da dor, InuYasha abaixou o rosto e invadiu-lhe a boca num beijo profundo e dominador, enquanto a comprimia contra o colchão.

Ao ver que ela quase perdia o fôlego, separou os lábios e ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça, um sorriso curvando o canto da boca.

— Não é a primeira vez que vivemos esta situação — sussurrou, referindo-se ao primeiro encontro entre os dois, quando ela também o atacara e ele a dominara no chão da cozinha da casa em Carnebwen.

— Não parece ter aprendido muito desde a outra vez! — ela retrucou, ainda furiosa.

— Vou lhe mostrar o quanto aprendi... — desafiou InuYasha, afastando a camisola e passando a beijar-lhe o pei to e os seios.

— Eu o odeio! — ela protestou outra vez entre soluços. O embate físico aliado às carícias começou a dominá-la. Mesmo raivosa, Kagome sentiu o corpo excitado. — Oh, por Deus, InuYasha... — reclamou, já num tom diferente.

Sem conseguir se controlar, soltou um murmúrio de prazer. Como era possível sentir raiva e excitação ao mesmo tempo?

Tentou libertar os braços, mas InuYasha não permitiu. Frustrada e tomada de desejo, Kagome cerrou os olhos e arqueou o peito num gesto involuntário.

InuYasha se ergueu apenas para descer as calças.

Liberta, ela sabia que tinha agora a chance de escapar àquele assalto sensual. Mas não era isso que seu corpo pe dia. Excitada, aguardou na cama, ofegante, até sentir a ereção de InuYasha tocá-la entre as coxas.

Ele a fitou nos olhos. A maneira como a olhava agora também havia mudado: seu olhar era mais doce e terno.

Kagome recomeçou a chorar. Aturdido, InuYasha saiu de cima dela e se deitou a seu lado. Ela demorou a absorver o gesto, e quando o fez, soltou uma exclamação dolorida e se deitou sobre ele, passando a beijá-lo quase com desespero no rosto, nos lábios, no pescoço, deslizando a boca pela pele quente num contato torturante e sensual.

Agora era InuYasha quem tremia, convulsionado por um prazer que o subjugava e o fazia se render às carícias.

Kagome prosseguiu com os beijos, descendo cada vez mais. Após acariciar-lhe o abdômen reto com a língua, tomou o membro viril na mão. Movida por um instinto primitivo, deixou de lado o pudor e passou a beijá-lo.

InuYasha soltou uma exclamação e estremeceu, extasiado. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se mergulhar no erotismo a que era deliciosamente submetido.

— Não, Kagome — pediu, ofegante, ao perceber que estava à beira de atingir o clímax. — Assim vai acabar muito rápi do... Quero estar dentro de você.

Também ela sentia a mesma necessidade.

Com um suspiro, sentou-se sobre ele, permitindo que ele a penetrasse de uma só vez. Passou a se movimentar numa dança calma a princípio, mas que logo se transformou, como se ela quisesse engolir InuYasha por inteiro.

Mantendo os olhos abertos, eles observavam um ao ou tro. Formavam um só corpo, e a consciência disso só fez au mentar seu desvario. Não eram mais um homem e mulher, e sim um macho e uma fêmea.

Como da outra vez em que fizeram amor, os dois chega ram ao ápice simultaneamente. InuYasha ergueu os quadris como se necessitasse penetrá-la até o âmago. Absorvendo o movimento, Kagome inclinou-se para trás, tomada de prazer. Espasmos repetidos os sacudiram, envolvendo-os numa nu vem densa de paixão.

Um momento perfeito, que só acontecia entre seres que se amavam...

Ou que sabiam que não teriam a oportunidade de seguir juntos na manhã seguinte.

Naraku perscrutou o céu do outro lado da janela aberta. O sol se escondia sob a linha do horizonte e, do outro lado do firmamento, as estrelas começavam a brilhar.

Cerrando os olhos, ele murmurou palavras sombrias e a natureza pareceu se curvar a seu comando. Um relâmpago rasgou o firmamento de repente, e um trovão se fez ouvir, fazendo vibrar a terra. O sol se escondeu atrás dos montes e nuvens cinzentas cobriram as estrelas.

Aquela noite era _sua, _ele pensou com ira, assim como to das as manhãs que seguiriam. Somente InuYasha se mantinha entre ele e o relicário.

Mas o _amhas-draoi _morreria antes que o astro-rei tor nasse a se erguer.

Desembainhando a espada, passou o dedo no corte da lâmina e lambeu o próprio sangue. Estava pronto.

— Junte-se a mim quando a luta terminar — ordenou ao _Keun Marow _a seu lado, o líder mais recente do exército de Cães que comandava.

— Melhor esperar até o caminho estar realmente livre. InuYasha já o venceu mais de uma vez — mormurou a criatura de dentes afiados e orelhas pontiagudas.

— Fala comigo como se fôssemos iguais! — Naraku, irritou-se. — Não deve me questionar, mas fazer o que ordeno!

O Cão recuou um passo, acuado.

_Melhor assim, _pensou Naraku. Não costumava tolerar dis sidentes.

— Ele ainda pode resolver usar a moça — ponderou o _Keun Marow._

— Não creio — descartou Naraku, virando-se para o homem que aguardava a um canto em silêncio. — Conte a ele, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru deixou o canto da sala e se aproximou, mantendo os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

_Tamb__é__m este maldito __é__ insolente, _pensou Naraku, refletin do que teria prazer em matar Sesshoumaru quando chegasse o mo mento. Como Rin, ele teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

— InuYasha desposou Kagome ontem — revelou Sesshoumaru, pa rando ao lado deles.

Naraku bufou, inconformado.

— InuYasha não teria se casado com uma mulher que pre tendesse sacrificar no dia seguinte. Nem mesmo ele é tão traiçoeiro assim.

— Algo não me cheira bem nesta história — continuou Sesshoumaru. — InuYasha tem um coração duro como pedra. Nem mesmo Rin o desviou da missão de guardar o relicário.

— Foi uma pena ter tido de matar Rin... — Naraku la mentou com falsidade. — Ela me foi muito útil na cama depois que a domei...

Sesshoumaru cerrou os dentes e nada disse.

Naraku sorriu, malévolo. Sabia que o rapaz se sentia cul pado e gostava disso. Afinal, a energia negativa que o cir cundava funcionava como alimento para ele.

— Minha vitória está assegurada — declarou com segu rança, voltando-se, então, para o _Keun Marow. _— Quero que você e os outros Cães me encontrem em Ilcum Bledh esta noite, após a luta. Festejaremos juntos. — Tornou a fitar Sesshoumaru. — Você vem comigo. Vai testemunhar a destruição de InuYasha Taisho. Construirei uma nova era sobre o sangue daquele imbecil.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente em sinal de obe diência.

— Talvez eu permita que você dê o golpe final... — acres centou Naraku. — Gostaria disso?

— Com certeza — respondeu Sesshoumaru, sorrindo maligna mente.

A tarde principiava a virar noite quando Kagome se apro ximou dos montes dentro dos quais habitavam os seres mágicos. Um misto de raiva, amor, frustração e resignação oprimia seu peito.

InuYasha nem sequer se despedira antes de partir. Como se houvesse dito todo o necessário na noite anterior... Ou como se a noite anterior não tivesse tido importância.

_Teve import__â__ncia para mim, _ela pensou com amargura.

Por isso iria a Ilcum Bledh. Faria o sacrifício do _molleth, _ofertando o próprio sangue para selar Naraku de volta no relicário.

Estava decidida. Faria esse sacrifício por InuYasha e por todos os Taisho em troca de uma felicidade que ela jamais pensara existir, mas que desfrutara fugazmente.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Kaede: provar o amor verdadeiro, ainda que por um breve instante, valia mais do que passar a eternidade sem conhecer tal sentimento.

Ela não fora a primeira a descobrir que InuYasha havia par tido. Ao notar Sango e Inu Taisho no salão, percebeu que eles discutiam.

— Vai ficar aqui. É uma ordem! — dizia Inu Taisho.

— Não deixarei InuYasha enfrentar Naraku sozinho! — re bateu a prima dele, ladeada por Miroku e Shippou, os quais pareciam montar guarda para impedi-la de escapar.

— É melhor que InuYasha o enfrente sozinho — prosseguiu Inu Taisho com ar sombrio. — Meu filho não quer testemunhas para o que ele terá de fazer. Veja isso como seu último desejo antes de morrer ou seguir para outro mundo.

Se _depender de mim, n__ã__o __é__ o que ocorrer__á__, _pensou Kagome, caminhando sorrateiramente junto à parede do enorme sa lão para que não a notassem. Com um pouco de sorte, não perceberiam sua ausência antes que fosse tarde demais para impedi-la de fazer o que deveria ser feito.

Ao sair, viu que os morcegos já começavam a voar no lusco-fusco, antecipando a noite que num instante chegaria. O ar morno já trazia o aroma de amoras silvestres, a primeira fruta a brotar prenunciando a primavera. Vaga-lumes voa vam entre as árvores do bosque. Assim que a noite chegasse totalmente, começaria o Beltane, a passagem para a nova estação, e os camponeses acenderiam fogueiras para dançar ao redor do fogo, celebrando o início de outro período de far tura e abundância.

O Beltane era festejado após o inverno como um reini cio de vida, um reflorescimento da natureza. A origem da festa pagã se perdia em tempos imemoriais, envolvida por mitos e lendas.

Para a raça dos _Outros, _porém, seguia como uma ocasião sagrada, na qual desfrutavam seu grande poder mágico, pois as fronteiras entre o mundo sobrenatural e o mundo mortal deixavam momentaneamente de existir.

Assim como ela, InuYasha contava com isso para assimilar o máximo possível de poderes.

Certa vez, ela lhe perguntara se os seres mágicos que viviam dentro dos montes, e que guardavam o relicário, eram mais fortes do que Naraku. InuYasha explicara que não, e que Naraku poderia vencê-los com facilidade caso libertasse os irmãos.

Por isso ela tomara a decisão de cumprir o _molleth, _ofere cendo a própria vida para salvar o homem que amava e man ter a divisão entre o mundo mágico e o mundo dos mortais.

Quando atingiu um dos montes, o sol já havia se posto. Sentindo o coração oprimido e um peso no peito, Kagome con cluiu que a batalha já se iniciara.

Repentinamente, uma fenda se abriu no flanco da colina e um ser feminino apareceu em meio a uma névoa verde. A mulher tinha uma pele perolada e seus olhos faiscavam.

— Você? — Ela não fez nenhum esforço para dissimular seu desapontamento. — Onde está InuYasha Taisho?

— Ele não virá — avisou Kagome.

— Justamente agora ele resolve não sacrificar quem con sidera "inocente"? — ironizou Shiori, a deusa fria e sarcás tica que subjugava os machos que a serviam. Virou-se para um dos dois homens que a acompanhavam. — Eu devia ter adivinhado que ele não faria o que tinha de fazer — conti nuou, contrafeita.

— InuYasha acredita que pode destruir Naraku — justificou Kagome. — Por isso não precisa forçar o demônio a voltar para o relicário. Destruindo Naraku, acabaria com o mal de uma vez por todas.

Furiosa, Shiori começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Finalmente, parou e a fitou:

— Você está apavorada. Posso sentir o seu terror.

— Mas não é de você que tenho medo — afirmou Kagome, erguendo o queixo.

Shiori abriu um sorriso de serpente.

— Em meio à paixão que partilhou com você, InuYasha nun ca proferiu meu nome? — perguntou, maléfica.

Kagome não se deixou enganar.

— Não.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Shiori pareceu ficar ainda mais furiosa. Deu um passo na direção de Kagome, os olhos amarelados sol tando faíscas.

— Taisho não é páreo para Naraku — sentenciou, dura. — InuYasha encontrará a morte por causa de uma paixão es túpida.

— Talvez não seja tão estúpida — revidou Kagome, cansa da de ser a culpada por tudo. — No tocante ao relicário, sou mais poderosa do que InuYasha ou você, pois somente o meu sangue pode tornar a selá-lo.

— Tem razão — concedeu Shiori, franzindo a sobrance lha ao considerar o que ouvia. — Tem mais coragem do que eu supunha.

— Farei o que devo fazer — continuou Kagome, sentindo uma crescente dificuldade para respirar. O ar parecia não entrar em seus pulmões mesmo que ela inspirasse com for ça. Era o poder de Naraku que crescia? — Têm o relicário, não têm? — Era mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação. — Vocês me levariam para Ilcum Bledh? Não me usariam para salvar InuYasha?

O macho ao lado da deusa hesitou. Shiori se aproximou e Kagome segurou-lhe o braço.

— Por favor! — pediu, desesperada. — Usem meu san gue para salvar InuYasha.

Um clarão explodiu em cores lancinantes, cegando-a. Em meio à luz, Kagome sentiu como se a mão de Shiori se agigan tasse e a erguesse do chão, transportando-a pelos ares.

Quando o clarão por fim desapareceu, ela viu que se encontrava num outro local, ao pé de outro monte, este muito mais alto. Perto dela, um círculo de rochas mágicas parecia pulsar. No topo do morro havia duas figuras lutando: InuYasha e Naraku.

Shiori atendera seu pedido. Ela estava em Ilcum Bledh.

InuYasha acabara de cair no chão, batendo a cabeça numa pedra. Tonto, tentou se erguer, mas permaneceu de joelhos, apoiando as mãos sobre o chão. Tinha de se recuperar rapi damente, caso contrário Naraku o destruiria.

O demônio não parecia ter pressa. Surpreendentemente, trajava roupas elegantes como um cavalheiro pronto a se guir para uma festa em Londres.

Ele se aproximou de InuYasha a ponto de poder desfechar-lhe um pontapé no rosto.

— Admita que venci, _amhas-draoi _— sibilou como uma serpente.

— Não tenha certeza disso. — InuYasha ergueu-se de um salto. No instante seguinte, a magia pérfida de Naraku tor nou a envolvê-lo, como se o golpeasse no peito, atirando-o longe. Mesmo mantendo os olhos abertos, InuYasha já nada conseguia enxergar. Sua garganta e o peito queimavam como fogo, e respirar custava-lhe um tremendo esforço. Naraku o torturava.

— É mesmo um covarde, Taisho — afirmou o demônio, tornando a se aproximar. — Garanti a seu primo Sesshoumaru que você não teria coragem de sacrificar a moça para me vencer.

InuYasha começou a recuperar a visão. Erguendo o rosto, notou que Sesshoumaru o observava ao lado de uma das pedras mágicas de Ilcum Bledh.

Por um instante os olhares de ambos cruzaram. Apesar de pertencerem à mesma família, não havia nenhum senti mento entre eles.

— Eu alertei sua mulher... — recomeçou Naraku. — Ela lhe contou?

Ainda de joelhos, e com as mãos apoiadas sobre o solo, InuYasha nada disse.

— Não importa — continuou ele. — Ela não terá tempo de sentir sua falta... Estará ocupada demais com a dor cau sadas por minhas torturas.

Reunindo as forças que lhe restavam, InuYasha recolheu terra do chão e atirou nos olhos do ser infernal. Surpreso, e momentaneamente cego, Naraku retrocedeu um passo, dando a InuYasha a chance de se erguer e atacar.

_É__ minha __ú__ltima chance, _ele pensou. Teria de desferir o golpe fatal capaz de destruir o demônio, caso contrário os ferimentos causados pela magia de Naraku o matariam.

Kagome não conseguia tirar os olhos da luta que se desen rolava acima dela. Quando se preparou para correr na dire ção de InuYasha, Shiori ergueu a mão e a reteve magicamente.

— Não pode parar esta batalha. Não dessa maneira.

— Naraku vai matá-lo! — Kagome desesperou-se. Além de ainda sentir enorme dificuldade para respirar, agora estava tonta.

— Está quase na hora — disse um dos machos que acom panhavam Shiori.

Ao virar-se para fitá-lo, Kagome notou que ele trazia o relicário. A caixa de prata agora parecia diferente do objeto que ela descobrira escondido no quarto de Molly, pois pulsava e emanava vibrações, como se os seres aprisionados em seu interior antecipassem o momento que seriam libertados.

— Temos de nos apressar. Os irmãos de Naraku pressen tem a vitória do demônio e tentam nos engolfar com sua magia pérfida para nos impedir de fazer algo — alertou o macho que trazia o relicário.

— Olhem! — Shiori apontou para o topo do morro. InuYasha erguera os braços em direção ao céu escuro, in vocando o poder máximo. Raios de luz começaram a descer das nuvens, entrando por seus dedos e fortalecendo-o com o poder mágico dos _Fomorii. _Ele sorveu a energia avidamente, permitindo que entrasse em seu corpo. Sentia os laços com o mundo mortal esvaecerem na medida em que deixava de ser homem e se transformava num ser puramente mágico.

Subitamente, vozes começaram a soar em sua mente numa cacofonia de palavras que pertenciam a uma lingua gem tão antiga e ancestral que nem mesmo ele conseguia compreender. O trajeto sem retorno fora iniciado.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Kagome, aflita, tentando enxergar na escuridão.

Shiori não respondeu.

— Vá, Maban! — ordenou a deusa. — Avise os demais. Seguirei com o relicário e com a moça.

O homem desapareceu, deixando-as ao pé do morro de Ilcum Bledh.

— Venha — incitou Shiori. — Taisho está absorvendo a mágica. Temos de nos apressar antes que ele vá longe de mais com isso.

— O que quer dizer? — quis saber Kagome, intuindo que algo grave acontecia no topo do monte. Ela conhecia a guer ra. Muitas vezes sentira o cheiro de sangue e pólvora no ar, ouvira o soar dos canhões que faziam a terra tremer.

No entanto, nada se igualava ao que ocorria lá em cima. Era como se a batalha houvesse sido interrompida por uma espiral de energia que se movia como um ciclone, sugando o ar, o tempo e o espaço.

À beira do pânico, Kagome colocou as mãos sobre os om bros de Shiori e a sacudiu.

— Pelo amor de Deus! Explique-me o que está acontecendo.

— InuYasha derrubou as barreiras dentro de si para conseguir assimilar a magia mais poderosa que existe. A união da magia dele com a magia _Fomorii _será capaz de destruir Naraku.

-— E isso é bom? — ela arriscou, sentindo a esperança renascer.

— Sim, mas...

— Mas o quê? — ela exigiu, transtornada.

Shiori não pôde responder imediatamente, pois o solo tre meu e o topo do _morro _começou a irradiar uma luz incandes cente. Um trovão ribombou, mas não havia nuvens no céu.

De repente, o brilho que explodia acima delas passou a descer pelo flanco da colina como uma avalanche de ener gia. Ao atingi-las, Kagome sentiu todos os pelos do corpo se arrepiar.

— Para ganhar esse poder, Taisho tem de romper os víncu los que o ligam ao mundo mortal — prosseguiu Shiori, preci sando gritar para ser ouvida. — Ele se tornará pura magia.

A luz prateada se espalhava pelo chão ao redor delas como névoa.

— Como você? — perguntou Kagome.

— Não. A magia invocada por Taisho é muito mais pode rosa e ancestral que a minha. Ele poderá controlá-la pelo tempo necessário para derrotar Naraku, mas será dominado por ela no final.

— Ele vai morrer? — quis saber Kagome em pânico.

— Não é a morte o que o aguarda — Shiori respondeu, meneando a cabeça. — Ele se tornará um recipiente vivo, dentro do qual habitam os _Fomorii, _uma raça de deuses e seres mais antigos que a própria magia. Não se pode deixar que alguém que possua tal poder seja livre para transitar entre nós. Ele será isolado.

Por um instante, Kagome fitou o relicário nas mãos de Shiori. A caixa de prata brilhava com a mesma luz verde que envolvia a imagem de Naraku quando ele aparecera no quarto para ela.

— Aprisionado é o que você quer dizer — afirmou Kagome, encarando a deusa. — Não deixarei que o aprisionem como um criminoso — decidiu, recuando um passo. O desespero sumira de sua voz. — Seria pior do que a morte.

— Então teremos de oferecer seu sangue — sentenciou Shiori, retirando a adaga com cabo de osso que trazia presa à cintura e apontando para o topo do morro íngreme onde se encontrava o altar formado por pedras mais antigas que o próprio tempo. O altar de Ilcum Bledh.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kagome sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Agora que o momento chegara, seu corpo perdia a força. Seria capaz? Subitamente, lembrou-se dos corpos dos solda dos esquartejados na capela de San Salas.

Inspirando fundo, ela ergueu o queixo. Não iria recuar.

Determinada, começou a subir em direção ao topo do morro.

InuYasha se desviou do ataque de Naraku com uma agilidade que surpreendeu a ele mesmo. O clamor de vozes em sua mente se transformara em sussurros que o acalmavam, e a dor de se desligar do mundo humano arrefecia, tornando-se cada vez mais tolerável.

Erguendo a espada no ar, ele investiu contra o demô nio, invadindo a barreira energética que Naraku produzia. Baixando a espada com um golpe certeiro, arrancou-lhe um pedaço da carne.

— Onde estão seus lacaios agora? — perguntou InuYasha, enquanto Naraku dava um salto para trás, aturdido. — Eles o abandonaram feito ratos que fogem de um navio que naufraga.

Confuso, o demônio se distanciou ainda mais. A poucos metros de distância, Sesshoumaru os fitava, e nada fazia para aju dar Naraku ou impedir o avanço de InuYasha.

_A vez dele chegar__á__, _pensou InuYasha. Se os _Fomorii _permi tissem, usaria seu último instante de liberdade para enviar Sesshoumaru para o inferno.

Um movimento abaixo dele capturou-lhe a atenção. Intrusos escalavam o morro. Seriam os _Keun Marow? _Con centrando-se, penetrou na mente dos que se aproximavam, e o que descobriu o deixou estarrecido: Shiori... O relicário... Kagome! A presença dos três naquele lugar só podia significar uma coisa e nada mais: seu sacrifício teria sido em vão se não agisse logo para impedir que Kagome oferecesse o próprio sangue. Tinha de impedi-las de chegar ao topo.

Kagome tentou escalar a trilha íngreme rapidamente, mas era impossível. Uma voz irrompeu em sua mente como um eco profundo que a deixou tonta e a fez cambalear.

— Vá embora! — dizia a voz. — Saia daqui! — Resistindo ao comando, ela prosseguiu.

Pouco depois, notou InuYasha correndo em sua direção. Estava a poucos metros de distância agora, mas parecia ou tra pessoa. O peito e os ombros haviam crescido, como se ossos e músculos houvessem inchado dentro dele. Os olhos irradiavam o brilho amarelo dos olhos de um lobo, e a mandíbula se fortalecera, tornando-se mais angulosa. Seu corpo estava ensanguentado e repleto de ferimentos que seriam fatais para qualquer mortal.

De repente, ela sentiu como se a golpeassem no peito e caiu. Shiori, até então a seu lado, soltou um grito e desapa receu no ar. O relicário que a deusa trazia nas mãos caiu na terra ao seu lado.

Ela tentou se erguer, mas não conseguiu.

Um vento forte começou a soprar. Shiori tornou a apare cer, como se também lutasse para permanecer ali.

— Ela cumprirá o _molleth! _— gritou para InuYasha. —Assim está escrito.

— Leve-a embora! — InuYasha gritou de volta, parando a poucos metros. Até mesmo sua voz havia mudado: era mais profunda e gutural agora.

E fria, como se viesse de outro mundo.

— Foi ela quem decidiu que fosse assim — continuou Shiori, erguendo a adaga no ar e preparando-se para sacrificar Kagome. — Foi ela quem veio me procurar. Estou fazendo o que ela me pediu, mas mesmo que ela não quisesse isso, eu escolheria matá-la para poupar você.

— Não cabe a você decidir isso! — sentenciou InuYasha.

— Seu sacrifício significará a destruição do _Heller _mais poderoso que já surgiu neste mundo. Ela é insignificante. Um preço pequeno a ser pago.

Erguendo mais a adaga, Shiori virou-se para Kagome.

Então, o relicário passou a brilhar intensamente. Alarmada, Kagome se arrastou para trás até tocar uma das rochas rituais de Ilcum Bledh.

— Basta! — rugiu InuYasha.

— Não permitirei que faça esta loucura! — Shiori gritou de volta.

— Como se atreve a me desafiar? — disse ele num tom ameaçador.

Shiori girou os olhos até as pupilas sumirem comple tamente. Depois desapareceu como se jamais houvesse estado ali.

Outra vez o relicário caiu sobre o solo.

Kagome ainda fitava o local onde a deusa estivera quando, de repente, ouviu a voz familiar do demônio soar sobre sua cabeça.

— Como roubar o doce de uma criança... — disse Naraku, soltando uma gargalhada.

Ao erguer a face, ela deparou com uma figura horrenda: tinha asas de morcego, mas eram enormes. O ser demoníaco baixou em sua direção e a agarrou pelos ombros, usando as garras afiadas. No instante seguinte, Kagome sentiu que era erguida no ar. Desesperada, viu o solo se distanciar.

Com um salto que mortal algum seria capaz de dar, InuYasha os alcançou e enterrou a espada em uma das asas da besta. Soltando um uivo de dor, Naraku abriu as garras e Kagome despencou para o chão.

Em pé ao lado dela, InuYasha viu o terror estampado na face da esposa. Kagome também tinha medo _dele _agora.

Mas tinha sido avisada, ele pensou com amargura. Fora alertada para o que ocorreria e não devia ter vindo.

Naraku também caíra. Incapaz de voar, tombara sobre uma das imensas rochas de Ilcum Bledh e agora jazia no chão.

Tornou a se erguer e se avultou sobre Kagome.

— É por esta mulher que quer morrer, _amhas-draoi? _— Ergueu os braços no ar para desfechar o golpe que certa mente a mataria.

— Não — retrucou InuYasha, enquanto dava outro salto para se posicionar entre Kagome e o demônio. — _Voc__ê_é que morrerá por Kagome!

Embora soubesse que deveria fugir, Kagome viu-se inca paz de se mover. O que mais a surpreendia era InuYasha tê-la chamado pelo nome. Talvez ainda houvesse esperança de trazê-lo de volta para o mundo dos mortais! Talvez não hou vesse ainda se transformado completamente num _Fomorii._

Ao ver InuYasha avançar, Naraku retrocedeu e se ocultou en tre as pedras altas do altar de Ilcum Bledh. Próximas umas às outras, estas formavam um labirinto e, por um momento, InuYasha perdeu a noção de onde o demônio se encontrava.

Naraku saltou detrás de uma delas e o acertou com um golpe de espada. A lâmina afiada rasgou-lhe a carne do om bro direito. Sem perder tempo, o demônio tornou a erguer e descer a espada, atingindo-o no peito.

InuYasha caiu no solo, sentindo o sangue jorrar. Apesar da dor, rolou sobre o chão até ficar de costas e ergueu a espada para se defender de outro golpe que certamente viria.

Naraku não o atacou imediatamente. Aproximou-se deva gar, com um sorriso maligno nos lábios. Em seguida atacou InuYasha não com a espada, mas com magia.

Vibrações malignas começaram a escapar de seu corpo. Ao atingirem InuYasha, causaram uma dor lancinante. Ele usou a própria magia para se defender, embora os ferimentos e o sangue que já perdera o tinham enfraquecido.

— InuYasha! — Ele ouviu de repente. Kagome se aproximara e estendia a mão para ajudá-lo.

_Era aquele o seu nome?, _ele perguntou a si próprio, e uma voz interior lhe respondeu que não.

Mas agora ele sabia que aquelas vozes podiam mentir, pois haviam lhe dito que ele venceria Naraku.

Confuso, tentou fixar o nome na consciência: InuYasha. Não podia esquecê-lo, pois algo lhe dizia que aquela era sua ver dadeira identidade.

Nos preciosos segundos que perdeu, tentando desesperadamente raciocinar, Naraku se aproximou e subjugou Kagome. Posicionado às costas dela, o demônio a imobilizou, passan do o braço em seu pescoço, sufocando-a. Kagome lutou, mas a força do demônio era invencível.

— Vou matá-la lentamente, como matei sua irmã — rosnou Naraku. — Rin agonizou por duas semanas, mas com esta mu lher terei prazer em estender o sofrimento ainda mais.

E então, o impensável aconteceu. Kagome começou a bri lhar, emanando vibrações mágicas às quais nem mesmo Naraku pôde resistir. Seu corpo tornou-se uma fonte de luz brilhante que iluminou o escuro da noite.

Surpreso, o demônio a soltou. Sem saber como fazia aquilo, Kagome cerrou os olhos e a magia que trazia em si explodiu, atirando a besta para trás.

As pedras do altar de Ilcum Bledh começaram a vibrar como se tivessem vida própria, e ao fazê-lo, intensificaram ainda mais a magia de Kagome. O solo passou a tremer como num terremoto. A força mágica de Kagome se intensificava a cada segundo, espalhando luz em todas as direções.

De repente, as enormes pedras começaram a oscilar. Percebendo o que iria acontecer, InuYasha se ergueu e penetrou a aura de luz que agora envolvia Kagome e a abraçou.

No instante seguinte, as pedras começaram a tombar so bre os três.

_Ser__á__ que estava viva?, _pensou Kagome, confusa. Devia es tar, pois se houvesse morrido não sentiria tanta dor.

Uma voz chamou seu nome, mas ela não tinha vontade de abrir os olhos. Estava exausta, e tudo que queria era po der descansar. Dormir para sempre.

De repente, toda dor passou e uma paz imensa se apo derou dela.

— Afaste-se, Sango! Está pisando no meu pé! — recla mou Shippou.

— Pare de reclamar! Não vê que tento ajudar? — a moça o repreendeu.

— Parem de discutir. Não vão ajudar InuYasha nem Kagome assim — reclamou Miroku. — Temos de tentar achar Sesshoumaru também, pois deve estar por aqui.

As enormes pedras retangulares que formavam o altar de Ilcum Bledh haviam se quebrado em mil fragmentos ao tombarem contra o solo. Os três procuravam entre os es combros, tentando localizar Kagome e InuYasha.

InuYasha apareceu entre a poeira que ainda pairava no ar. Carregava Kagome nos braços. Não sabia quem era aquela mulher, mas sabia que ela o salvara. Portanto, faria o possí vel para retribuir o favor.

— InuYasha? — chamou Miroku, mas InuYasha não o reconhe ceu. Não sabia quem eram aquelas pessoas.

Os três se aproximaram correndo.

— Como se chama esta mulher? — ele perguntou, fitan do Kagome desfalecida em seus braços.

— Kagome! Ela se chama Kagome! — gritou Sango, exasperada, compreendendo que InuYasha perdera a iden tidade, transformando-se num _Fomorii _e, por isso, não os reconhecia mais.

— Kagome... — murmurou InuYasha. Por alguma razão, queria salvar aquela desconhecida, mesmo que ela já es tivesse morta.

Cerrando os olhos, armou-se de toda a magia que tinha dentro de si. Apertou-a de encontro ao próprio peito, sugan do seus ferimentos, entregando-lhe vida, ressuscitando-a.

Percebendo o que ocorria, Sango, Miroku e Shippou nada fizeram. Mesmo estando claro que InuYasha não a reconhecia, era visível que tentava salvá-la.

Como se emergisse das profundezas de um abismo pro fundo e escuro, Kagome começou a recordar. Reviu imagens da infância, dos acampamentos em que estivera com o pai, cenas da mãe chorando. Sentiu o coração recomeçar a bater. Segundos depois, sentiu o ar invadir-lhe os pulmões como se respirasse pela primeira vez.

— Ela está voltando! — A voz lhe pareceu familiar.

— Ele conseguiu o impossível! — exclamou outra voz. Kagome abriu os olhos, confusa. Estava em pé agora, pois InuYasha a colocara _no ch__ã__o. _De repente, a lucidez voltou total mente e ela reconheceu Sango, Miroku e Shippou. Ilcum Bledh. Mas não via InuYasha, pois ele se afastara.

— Onde ele está? — gritou_, _aflita. — Digam-me que não morreu!

— InuYasha salvou você. Não pensei que conseguiria — con fessou Sango.

Desesperada, Kagome olhou ao redor. Percebeu o vulto se afastando e sumindo na escuridão.

Ao fazer menção de correr na direção dele, Shippou a se gurou pelo braço.

— É tarde demais — disse o rapaz. — InuYasha não nos re conheceu, não sabe mais quem somos. Deixou de pertencer a nosso mundo.

— Não! — revoltou-se Kagome. — Ele me reconhecerá.

— InuYasha se transformou num _Fomorii _e terá de nos deixar para sempre — explicou Miroku. — Por isso está indo embora.

— Não! — ela tornou a gritar, soltando-se da mão de Shippou.

Correu para InuYasha, que se afastava lentamente rumo a um mundo do qual não poderia retornar.

Ao aproximar-se, ela parou de correr, pois, perdera a cer teza de que conseguiria. Talvez Miroku tivesse razão e InuYasha já não existia mais.

_O que poderia fazer para traz__ê__-lo de volta?, _pensou, de sesperada.

Ao alcançá-lo, tocou-lhe as costas. Ele parou de cami nhar, virou-se lentamente e a fitou. Pela maneira como a olhava, estava claro que não sabia quem ela era.

— Eles me disseram que você me salvou — disse Kagome, vacilante.

— Fiz apenas o que era necessário — ele respondeu com voz neutra e impessoal.

— Não é verdade! — Ela o agarrou pelos ombros. — Se tivesse feito o que era necessário desde o princípio, teria me sacrificado para prender Naraku no relicário! E você seguiria sendo InuYasha.

Uma sombra de emoção perpassou a face morena. Quase imperceptível, mas Kagome a notou.

Então ele fitou o chão. Ao seguir a direção de seu olhar, Kagome viu o relicário caído sobre o solo. Mas a caixa de prata estava imóvel agora: não fulgurava nem emanava vibrações de qualquer espécie. Era somente uma caixa de prata sobre o chão.

— A magia do demônio sucumbiu junto com o desmo ronar de Ilcum Bledh — disse ele. — Naraku se fortalecia com o poder do círculo mágico, mas quando este se desfez, o relicário o sugou. Está aprisionado junto com os irmãos. A Tríade foi vencida.

A aurora começava a raiar. O dia de Beltane terminara, e uma nova estação do ano principiava.

— Naraku foi vencido de uma maneira diferente — InuYasha prosseguiu, tornando a fitá-la. — Você poderia ser uma feiti ceira com o poder dos ancestrais guiando seus passos. Poderia controlar o mundo mágico e o mundo mortal se quisesse.

— Não! — exclamou Kagome. — InuYasha jamais diria isso! InuYasha lutou para impedir que alguém dominasse esses mundos. InuYasha se dispôs a dar a vida para impedir que isso acontecesse!

— InuYasha não existe mais — disse ele, reconhecendo algo de familiar naquele nome e no que aquela mulher dizia.

_Se ele conseguiu se lembrar, nem tudo est__á__ perdido!, _pen sou Kagome.

— Você é InuYasha Taisho — ela afirmou com voz trêmula.

— Não sou mais. InuYasha Taisho deixou de existir. Trocou sua existência por outra. Eu não tenho nome... Eu apenas _sou._

Kagome lembrou-se das palavras de Kaede sobre o amor. Lembrou-se da história da fada do oceano que desis tira da pele de golfinho, dos beijos que trocaram e do prazer que tiveram juntos. Lembrou-se também das tantas vezes em que ele a salvara. Ela o amava e não poderia perdê-lo.

— Quero meu marido de volta! — gritou aos prantos. — O homem que amo, e que me ama também! Meu esposo jurou que se manteria a meu lado até a morte nos separar... Na saúde e na doença, na tristeza e na alegria... Tem de cumprir o que prometeu!

Ele nada respondeu. Em vez disso, tornou a fitar o relicário.

— Você pode dominar os mundos se quiser.

— Não é isso o que eu quero! — Kagome prosseguiu, agarrando-o pelo braço e forçando-o a se virar para fitá-la. — Quero _voc__ê__, _InuYasha! Acabamos de nos livrar de um monstro e você quer criar outro?

— Como se atreve a tocar um _Fomorii? _— ele indagou com um brilho cruel nos olhos.

— Estou tocando meu marido! — ela exclamou, revoltada. Sem pensar nem se importar com mais nada, ela o agarrou com ambas as mãos e o puxou para si. Por causa da ambição de Naraku, ela perdera o pai e a prima... Mas não perderia InuYasha.

Sem se importar com a ameaça nos olhos dele, prendeu-lhe a face com ambas as mãos. Não o deixaria escapar ja mais. Aquele não era um _Fomorii... _Era InuYasha. Seu marido. O homem que amava.

Com um gemido desesperado, ela o beijou na boca.

Sem cerrar os olhos, InuYasha a fitou com uma frieza de aço, sentindo o aroma da pele de Kagome e seu sabor adoci cado. Ao inspirar o ar que ela soltava, algumas imagens começaram a lhe brotar na mente. Imagens de uma mulher usando um casaco enorme, toda encharcada, mas sorrindo corajosamente. Uma mulher marcada pela vida, e que não perdera a capacidade de amar. Sem saber por quê, abraçou-a suavemente.

Kagome o abraçou, comprimindo-se contra ele. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros largos e passou a acariciá-lo no peito.

Imagens de uma casa ladeada por bosques e montes as saltaram a mente de InuYasha. Nela, algumas pessoas sorriam, outras choravam. Sentimentos confusos passaram a invadi-lo: desejo, afeição, ternura, necessidade... Amor.

Incapaz de lidar com eles, ele a empurrou com força.

— Não reagiu assim em nossa noite de núpcias — acu sou Kagome, fitando-o com um brilho profundo nos olhos.

Ela estava pálida agora e tremia. _Estaria doente?, _ele pensou, confuso. Ergueu a mão para tocá-la na face, mas uma voz interior o impediu de fazê-lo.

—Você é InuYasha Taisho, meu marido — ela repetiu. — E se pensa que o deixarei partir, está enganado. Eu o amo e não posso viver sem você.

_O amor __é__ uma fraqueza, _disse a voz dentro dele.

_Ele realmente acreditava naquilo?, _InuYasha se perguntou.

Não saberia dizer por que, mas aquela voz parecia mentir.

— Tolice! — exclamou Kagome e, ainda que lhe custasse fazê-lo, deu-lhe uma bofetada no rosto.

Irritado, ele sentiu vontade de agredi-la também. As vo zes agora lhe diziam que ele teria de usar a violência para fazê-la parar.

De repente, elas pareceram vacilar e já não completa vam as sentenças que iniciavam.

Cerrando os olhos por um momento, InuYasha sentiu-se ca paz de lutar. Dentro dele, a pressão aumentava na medida em que começava a _sentir._

As dores retornaram com força. Dores no corpo inteiro... E uma sensação familiar de que seu corpo começava a se regenerar.

Como antigamente, quando ainda era humano, perce beu. Sim, pois de repente compreendia que um dia fora humano.

— O amor é o sentimento mais poderoso que existe! — gritou Kagome com os olhos marejados. — Olhe a seu redor... Você tem primos que arriscaram a vida para tentar salvá-lo. Uma avó que se chama Kaede e que o ama também. Pai e mãe. Tem uma família que o adora, InuYasha. O amor poderá torná-lo mais pleno do que qualquer poder ancestral. Você é um homem!

InuYasha sentiu o ar faltar. Seu corpo tremia agora.

— E você me ama — Kagome prosseguiu, emocionada. — Não teria me salvado se não me amasse... — Deu va zão às lágrimas que agora deslizavam por sua face. — Um _Fomorii _não se importaria com minha morte, mas _InuYasha _se importou.

As vozes dentro dele retornaram, mas agora eram con fusas. Falavam, mas nada diziam. Eram meros ruídos que foram se tornando cada vez mais distantes, como ecos num vale, até desaparecerem completamente.

Sem a força dos _Fomorii, _o corpo de InuYasha sucumbiu aos ferimentos causados por Naraku. Castigado por uma dor ter rível, seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele caiu.

Desesperada, Kagome se ajoelhou a seu lado enquanto gri tava, pedindo ajuda aos outros.

Ele ergueu a mão devagar e a tocou na face. Sorria agora. Um sorriso fraco, débil, mas um sorriso que ela conhecia.

— Kagome — murmurou, reconhecendo-a finalmente. Então a escuridão o envolveu e ele perdeu os sentidos.

A situação fez Kagome se sentir uma inútil. Shippou e Miroku carregavam InuYasha desfalecido para casa, e Sango a trazia segura pelo braço, como a uma criança.

Mais de uma vez ela pediu que a jovem a soltasse, mas a _amhas-draoi _ainda em treinamento era tão teimosa quanto o primo.

—Você quase morreu, Kagome. Tem de me deixar ajudá-la, senão a carregarei no ombro como a um saco de batatas.

Kagome sabia que aquilo não era somente força de ex pressão. A despeito da aparência frágil, Sango era uma mulher muito forte.

Os Taisho os receberam na porta. Daí para a frente se guiu-se uma comoção ainda maior. InuYasha foi levado dire tamente para o leito, porém Kagome recusou-se a repousar. Desejava permanecer ao lado do marido, mas a impediram de entrar no quarto, pois Shippou e Kaede necessitavam ficar a sós com InuYasha para trazê-lo de volta.

Ao vê-la parada no corredor, Inu Taisho se aproximou, preocupado.

— Por Deus, criança. Ninguém cuidou de você ainda?

— Estou bem, não se preocupe. Por favor, senhor. Faça com que me deixem ficar ao lado de InuYasha.

Precisava ter certeza de que ele vivia, que respirava. O que mais a atormentava era pensar que talvez o tivesse ma tado ao trazê-lo de volta. Será que o que fizera fora errado? Será que devia ter permitido que os _Fomorii _o levassem?

As perguntas sem resposta a exasperavam. Quanto mais se perguntava, menos clareza obtinha, e isso era desesperador.

— Acalme-se — disse Inu Taisho. — Confie em Kaede e Shippou. Eles estão lutando pela alma de InuYasha tão brava mente quanto você lutou em Ilcum Bledh. Eles o trarão de volta — garantiu o homem, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

Kagome não mais se conteve e chorou com a face encos tada no peito do sogro, dando vazão a toda a angústia que sentia. Inu Taisho a amparou com ternura e esperou que ela se acalmasse antes de recomeçar a falar.

— Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Eram as palavras reconfortantes de um pai. Podia sentir o calor de uma família que a amava.

Dissera a verdade a InuYasha: o amor ampara e dá forças.

Por isso, tudo terminaria bem. Ela acreditava nisso agora.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Kaede apareceu. Imediatamente, Inu Taisho e Kagome se viraram e a fitaram, ansio sos. Após fechar a porta, a boa senhora caminhou até eles.

— InuYasha está vivo e se lembra de tudo. O pesadelo terminou.

Em frente ao pequeno lago, perto da praia, InuYasha atirava pedras na água, fazendo-as deslizar e bater contra a super fície uma, duas, três vezes antes de afundarem.

— Nada mal — disse uma voz familiar às suas costas. — Mas também estive praticando enquanto você repousava.

Ao virar-se, ele deparou com Kagome. A brisa suave da primavera agitava seus cabelos e ela sorria. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam, cheios de paz e felicidade.

— Deixe-me ver do que é capaz.

Kagome inclinou o corpo para escolher uma pequena pe dra. Quanto mais plana e leve, melhor seria. Ao erguer-se, fitou InuYasha.

— Duvida de mim?

— Preciso ver para crer — ele atiçou.

Ela se preparou, erguendo o braço e inclinando o cor po levemente para trás. Antes de atirar, ainda o fitou. Concentrou-se no que iria fazer e lançou a pedra.

Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes o pequeno pedaço de rocha chocou-se contra a superfície da água antes de final mente afundar. Um verdadeiro recorde.

— Muito bem — elogiou, InuYasha fingindo despeito. — Mas não pode se gabar, pois teve muito tempo para praticar en quanto não me deixavam levantar da cama.

— Acredita em mim agora?

— Jamais duvidei de você, meu amor.

A facilidade com que InuYasha disse as palavras a encheu de felicidade. A tormenta, a incerteza, o sofrimento e a an gústia tinham ficado para trás.

De repente, InuYasha colocou a mão no bolso e retirou algo: o anel de Rin. Após respirar fundo, ele ergueu o braço no ar e atirou a jóia no lago com um gesto forte que a fez afun dar a muitos metros de distância.

— O que está fazendo? — reagiu Kagome, perplexa. — Era o anel de sua irmã!

— Rin não necessita mais dele... e nem eu — ele afir mou, ainda fitando o lago.

Então se virou para ela. Calmo e seguro, aproximou-se e a abraçou. Ao fitá-la nos olhos, emanava paz e ternura. Mais do que isso: emanava um amor profundo.

— Amo você, Kagome Higurashi. Mesmo que seja teimosa e por vezes faça tolices, eu a amo tal como é. Não sei e não poderia viver sem você a meu lado. Obrigado por ter surgido em minha vida.

_O pesadelo terminou, _ela refletiu. Sem palavras, sorriu e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, oferecendo os lábios para o homem com o qual passaria o resto de seus dias.

...

_Essa história é uma adaptação do livro **O relicário**, de **Alix Rickloff**._

_**Perdido em você** é o título original em inglês.  
><em>

_Os personagens de **InuYasha** pertecem a **Rumiko Takahashi** (como todo mundo sabe xD)_

_..._

**Lasa Fan2000** - Eis aqui o último capítulo? O que achou do fim da história? ^^ Obrigada por ter acompanhado! =D

**Matt Guell Yamato** - Obrigada por ter lido. Ela é muito boa, né? Gostou do final? ^^

p.s.: eu não modifiquei o tamanho dos capítulos. No original, eles são assim mesmo, hehe xD

**Nathi Duarte** - Pois é, capítulo grande mesmo! ^^ Mas como eu disse, não dividi os capítulos, eles são desse tamanho mesmo. Estranho, né? Só cinco capítulos o livro xD

Nessa história, só adaptei os personagens, o título e algumas características físicas (como olhos e cabelos) porque se fosse deixar o Inu menos Kouga (hehe) tranformando-o em meio homem e meio cachorro, eu também teria que mudar a raça dos _Keun Marow_, entre outras mudanças, então deixei como o original, como disse no início ;]

O que achou do final da história? Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar \o/

Obrigada por terem lido também a:

**inumongirl**

**joanny**

**Ana**

**Srta Kagome Taisho** (que acabou baixando o livro, mas eu perdoo, haha xD)


End file.
